In a Flash
by MortuusSanguine
Summary: My first fic. about a guy who finds himself in the pokemon universe by a freak happening and falls in love with a kirlia that saves him after she evolves into a gardevoir. if you are looking for a lemon, sorry but it will not be posted here, contact me if you want smut as i will have dirtier versions elsewhere. Remember to review, it keeps me going.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fiction, so please don't flame too bad. This is based on a series of dreams I had and were probably deeply influenced by reading fictions by lordgenesisshadow and infinitywarior (not sure on spelling) as well as many others and I would like to thank them for their fictions up front. Well on with this train wreck. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

My name is Jack "lil" Marcson, I live in a small town in the Midwest of the united states. In order to reach my house you have to find the middle of nowhere and then go slightly further, with only 3 neighbors within 20 miles I always had a lot of freedom with what I did in the summer time, on this night I decided to go about a quarter of a mile into the forest in my back yard to camp with nothing but my pistol, axe, knife, and a lighter for a fire.

Upon reaching a spot I found suitable to stay the night I gathered some leaves, small sticks and some dead fall to start a fire for the night. Once I had gathered a sufficient amount for the night I made a nest of leaves and kindling but didn't light the fire just yet, cocking the .22 pistol which I had pulled from its shoulder harness I set out in search of dinner. A squirrel or rabbit would do fine, I always enjoyed the taste of wild meat, it was tougher but had more substance and would fill me up faster and last longer than store bought products. I noticed that the sun was getting low, and I also noticed that there were storm clouds gathering but thought nothing of it. Walking quietly I heard a twig snap, instantly freezing I scanned my surroundings. A blur of brown fur scurried up a tree then stopped an looked me in the eye, taking the opportunity I raised my pistol lowering the safety as I did so and pulled the trigger. The squirrel instantly dropped from its point about 15 ft up the tree and about 40 ft away twitching on the ground. Knowing I had hit my mark and ended the rodents life quickly I walked to the animal while I pulled the clip out of my gun and got the round out of the chamber. Slapping the magazine back into the small caliber weapon I put it back into its shoulder holster. I picked the bleeding animal up and headed back to my campsite.

After arriving at my camp I skinned and gutted the small creature burying the entrails and fur to keep the smell from spreading too much, and headed towards a small stream that I knew was only about 200 yards north of where I thought I was. I was slightly off, turns out it was more like 300 yards, but once upon reaching the stream I quickly rinsed any remaining blood off the small carcass and then washed my hands and face. Standing up I took in my reflection which I saw in the water. I was huge for my age, 6' 4" tall, broad, decently muscled, and weighing a total of 320 lbs. Needles to say that coach was pissed when I didn't go for the football team this year. But I did actively participate in a strict weightlifting regiment. Squatting almost 350 and benching well over 260 I was over powered for my age group. I smiled to myself remembering a girl I very much cared about and even loved whom constantly gave me hell for my size. Her name was Mayleen and I had been chasing her for almost four years now. Realizing I had spent a good while daydreaming, I decided to take one last look at my reflection before heading back to camp. I was wearing black combat boots, black cargo shorts, and a grey tank top backwards under a black tank top, on top of that a blue plaid flannel, along with wire frame glasses, two necklaces both made read and black leather, one witch sported a black metal symbol for fire and spirituality, and the other a safety pin with my guitar pick on it, and on top of everything I had my shoulder harness with my pistol under my left arm, and an extra magazine under my right. I sighed and headed back to camp hearing my stomach growl in anticipation of the small meal.

By the time I got back to camp there was almost no sun left so I quickly started my fire, then sharpened a stick with my knife and stuck it though the squirrel carcass, setting it on some rocks to cook by the open flames. It was dark now, and I heard the clap of thunder witch startled me out of my half asleep state I had reached while waiting for my meal to finish. It was too late to go back to the house now so I decided to deal with the rain when it got here. I shrugged it off and checked on my food, which much to my happiness was finished. After I had picked the bone of any meat a human should be able to access and then some I tossed it to the side lazily leaning against a tree. Then another clap of thunder, it was much closer this time, I estimated about 15 minutes until it reached me. I then heard a pack of coyotes howling. Alerted at how close they sounded I grabbed my pistol and cocked it making sure to put the safety on before closing my eyes an trying to nod off. Once again the thunder boomed, and it started to rain, the fire quickly went out and I moved to the dry side of the tree hoping not to get too cold to sleep. Just as I was drifting off I heard lots of noise coming from my left, I shot to my feet and raised my pistol lowering the safety. I started calculating in my head ' I heard at least 13 different howls earlier ' the noise got closer ' I've got 9 rounds in this magazine and 10 in the other' I saw movement in a crack of thunder ' SHIT HERE THEY COME ' I could hear were they were and shot off three rounds, hearing a yelp I listened again. ' ok keep calm, you have 6 rounds left, and then 10 in your extra mag ' I heard more movement switched my aim and fired again ' 5 ' closer so I angled the pistol downward and fired ' 4 ' this time earning a blood curdling crunch and another yelp. Then a series of lightning bolts lit up the area for a solid 10 seconds. I took advantage of the situation. ' FUCK there are at least 15 of them, I've hit two, and that one looks like the alpha ' noticing two downed coyotes and a massive one in the group I fired ' 3 ' again ' two ' again ' 1 ' again, each time hearing angry yelps and growls, all of this in a few seconds of light granted by the storm. I dropped the magazine from my pistol with the touch of a button with my left hand while reaching for the extra to my side, now left in darkness I heard the animals closing in on me as I slapped the extra clip in and chambered the first round, I fired at where I thought the movement was coming from hearing only one yelp in three shots. I panicked ' FUCK THIS IM GONNA DIE ' I fired randomly until I heard only the click of an empty gun I threw it at the sound. ' SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT ' I cussed in my mind. A flash of lighting and I saw the alpha jumping towards me, I looked up at the sky knowing my fate. Then a bolt of lightning came directly at me time slowing down so much I watched it go between my eyes. ' Well that's not how I thought I was going out ' then blackness overtook my senses…

When I awoke I found myself in a bed, with a splitting headache and a beeping sound driving into my skull. I sat up shielding my eyes from the harsh white light that seemed to flood the entire room; there was a couch in the corner, a metal door, and several medical instruments within the room. Wandering how the hell I got to a hospital I reached for a button on the wall that was marked to call a nurse when something I didn't notice laying on the couch moved. Freaked out I hit the button several times on accident hearing the beeping noise increase in speed. The creature on the couch sat up and looked at me. ' I must be going fucking crazy, that can't be what it looks like' I thought to myself taking in the beings child like features. It was what appeared to be a shiny Kirlia. With blue hair, purple horns, and bright blue eyes. Clearly noticing the amount of fear and confusion I was in the little creature smiled softly and walked over to the side of my bed and jumped onto it trying to comfort me. Thoroughly freaked out I jumped off the bed and stumbled across the room tearing off several sensors from under my hospital gown and pulled out an I.V. in panic. Just then the door opens and once again I find myself in awe. 'oh fuck this defiantly proves that I'm crazy' As the nurse walks over to me and grabs my shoulders, looking me in the eye and says

"You are going to be ok. You're in a pokecenter. I'm Nurse Joy and the Kirlia here teleported you here three weeks ago, you've been in a coma". Dumbstruck I just nodded and sat down against the wall and cradled my head in my hands which were now covered in blood from pulling my I.V. Nurse Joy noticed this and grabbed a kit from under the machine that had been making the beeping noises, put something similar to a band aid over the bleeding whole on my wrist and gave me some wet wipes.

I cleaned my hands off thinking 'well I'm probably crazy but in case I'm not I should just pretend to not remember much before now' "Thank you" I said to nurse joy and nodded and smiled at the Kirlia who smiled back to me promptly.

Then "**Sorry to scare you" **I heard, it sounded sweet, soft, and sad. Looking around completely confused the Kirlia giggled at me. I sighed and asked "Was that you?" towards the Kirlia who quickly nodded.

Nurse Joy looked at me with a surprised look on her face and stated "She must have comunicated with you telepathicly, that means she really trusts you."

I nodded and said "Honestly this is the first time I've even seen a member of the Ralts family. Im just as surprised as you" feeling bad about lieing to her I stood up with my stomach growling. The Kirlia giggled and nurse joy said she would be back with some food for me. I nodded and thanked her, as she left I turned to the Kirlia who stared at me in wonder.

Then hearing the voice in my head again "**I read your mind when you were in the coma, and I a lot about you. Please don't get mad at me for intruding on your privacy I cant help it. Sometimes when I sleep it just happens" **

Shocked I looked at her and said "If you have all of that information than you know I have no idea how I got here, and that I'm not from this world." She nodded. "Then would you mind expalaining what happened when you teleported me?"

She nodded again and her voice started in my head once more "**My parents had been killed by a pack of zigzagzoon during a storm**" she started to tear up so I walked over to the bed and tried to comforter her, she grabbed my gown and burried her face in my chest.

Then the voice continued"**I was running when I tripped next to a tree, they were about to kill me when the lightning flashed and you appeared up against the tree. Only you seemed to only be half there, I could see though you like you were a ghost. You had some metal thing in your hand that made loud noises, if I remember right you call it a gun.**" I nodded "**but when you shot it the zigzagzoons got killed, you killed 4 of them and the last 2 ran away**" 'well so I didn't kill the coyotes but I saved this little creatures life' I thought to myself "**Then you through the gun to the side and looked up, lighting stuck you and you became fully visible, and fell to the ground. I knew you saved my life so I wanted to repay you. I knew of the human settlement so I teleported you here. Now your awake and I can thank you.**" She said as she pulled her head away from my chest and looked me in the eyes. I lost myself in them, they reminded me of Mayleen's.

I shook the memory of her away realizing I would probably never see her again. I stroked her hair and told her "Thank you but you don't owe me anything, I was trying to save myself in my world." "**I know, I read your mind remember. But still if that hadn't happened I would be dead so I owe my life to you, I will stay by your side as long as I am able.**" She declared in my mind taking me back for a second at how declarative the statement was, and how strong her voice got when she made it.

Nurse Joy walked into the room with some kind of juice, a sandwich and a glass of milk for me, and an assortment of berries that she handed to the Kirlia. Declaring that I could leave in an hour and that she had an extra pokeball for the Kirlia if I wanted to take her in. I thanked her for the food and told her I would discuss it with the Kirlia.

As soon as Nurse Joy left "**I want to come with you, but I'll need a name. From when you were sleeping I know you like the name Mayleen, could I use that?**"

Shocked at the implications at that I realized that if she knew I liked Mayleen she could also know certain fantasies my teenage mind had conjured. I shrugged it off and replied "I guess so, no point on dwelling on those ties now that im here right?" She giggled and nodded, making me smile. We ate our food and waited for Nurse Joy to return. I thought to myself 'Well whooptie frickin do, Im in the goddamn Pokemon universe with a kirlia who saved my life and wants to leave with me, this should be interesting. I bet mom is devastated.' I teared up at the thought and steeled myself numbing my emotions like I had trained myself to do over the years. Now to just wait for Nurse Joy.

* * *

Alright that's the end of chapter one, please no flames, however constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Genesis Shadow has gave me some advice on making the format easier on the eye, and a few issues that needed to be cleared up, one of which being Mayleen's inability to control her telepathy when she sleeps, however the reason is not stated yet, it is touched upon. Also, on said advice, I added a dream scene to expand on Jack's history a little but I do not want to reveal too much. So on with chapter two. **I DO NOT OWN** **POKEMON **ps just remembered infinitywarrrior was spelled with 3 r's.

* * *

We finished eating as Nurse Joy entered the room with a bag of supplies. She pulled out my clothes from the bag and handed them to me. Then pulled out a series of other items, several of which I recognized including, a potion, a pokedex, and three pokeballs, followed by my shoulder harness which I realized was empty since I had thrown my magazines and pistol before the lightning hit me. She happily explained

"I used the information on a card in your wallet to set up this pokedex, and noticing you were not on record as a trainer I got you three pokeballs to start out. The potion is just a courtesy of this center."

I replied "Thank you for all you have done I greatly appreciate it" she nodded smiling and once again in a happy tone spoke.

"It's no problem, that's the reason why I do what I do. I enjoy helping people. However I did notice you are a lot older than most to not have a pokemon yet. But that's no matter I'll let you get changed and you can leave now." Curtly nodding to me and smiling she turned and walked out before I could say anything.

I turned to Mayleen and motioned for her to turn around, she promptly did so. I quickly got dressed as I started to pick up the items on the table. I decided to put the potion's spray bottle were my pistol used to go as it fit, and the pokedex in where the extra clip would rest. 'Well that's convenient' I though realizing I forgot to tell Mayleen she could turn around I spoke

"Mayleen it's alright to turn around now." She quickly turned around smiled at me so I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders, she was very light maybe around 50 pounds. This excited her and made her giggle relentlessly, making me smile as I threw two of the pokeballs into my right cargo pocket, checking as my hand went up my leg and finding my lighter and pocket knife were still there. I held up the third pokeball to Mayleen and herd

"**Well here goes nothing**" as she pressed the button enveloping her with red light. The red and white sphere in my hand shook once then pinged and shrunk. I pressed the button and managed to make it bigger, then pressed it once more releasing Mayleen in another flash of red light. "**Well that was interesting, it was really warm and empty in there.**" She giggled as I reached my hand down towards her. She grabbed my forearm as I picked her back up and placed her on my shoulders again. Both of us laughing we left the room. Once finding our way to the front desk, we said our goodbyes and headed out the door.

Almost as soon as I walked out the door a young with a blazikin walking next to him approached me and said "You there! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I sighed.

'Seriously? I've apparently been in a coma for almost a month, in theory not moving for that long should have left my muscles completely useless so unless there is a medicine that prevents that in this world I shouldn't even be walking, and as soon as I get out of the hospital in a world I didn't think actually existed and I being challenged to put this creature that saved my life in danger.'

"**I just read your thoughts, and I want to show you how strong I am so can we please battle him? I can read his blazikin's emotions, and it's not very sure of itself, this will be no risk to me.**" I sighed

"Alright since Mayleen here wants to battle you I accept. Where can we battle? I'm not from around here." The boy nodded and motioned for me to follow him to a field behind the center which was mowed and had bleachers on each side. I took my spot at the end of the field as the trainer took his.

"Alright Mayleen, I think I'll let you take care of this." She nodded and turned back to the blazikin who was receiving a pep talk from its trainer. Once the blazikin took a stance on the field his trainer yelled

"By the way my name is John, and my blazikin's name is Luke" I nodded and replied

"I'm Jack and as I told you earlier this Kirlia here is Mayleen" then in my head

"**Why did you refer to me as 'this Kirlia' instead of your Kirlia? Do you not like me enough?**" I heard great sadness in her mental voice

'are you reading my mind right now?'

"**Yes**"

'ok then it's because I consider you too intelligent to own, I see you as an equal how be it a child, but an equal life form.' I saw her eyes mist over.

"**Really? Thank you, I was afraid you were rejecting me**" she smiled at me.

'Now concentrate looks like it's about to start' she nodded and I yelled "ready" over to John and Luke.

"Luke use tackle!" John commanded and Luke sprang into action.

"Mayleen, do what you have to." She nodded and teleported behind the blazikin, picking it up with psychic and threw it a good 30 feet into the ground. Luke got up slowly and stumbled over to John who was searching though his bag until he found a potion spray bottle. After giving him a once over with the potion he recalled him telling him that he tried and he would get better with time. Luke nodded as he was enveloped with red light.

"Wow your Kirlia is really powerful," John said excitedly, "how long have you had her?"

"Just today actually" I said smiling at Mayleen, "she saved my life, from what Nurse Joy told me I was in a coma for 3 weeks after Mayleen here teleported me to the center." Mayleen blushed at this as she approached me, I put my arm down to pick her up and placed her back upon my shoulders. She grabbed my short black hair tightly as she seemed off balance. John was wide eyed.

"Just a day? I've been training Luke for over a month now and she whipped him with one attack."

"**I didn't mean to hit him that hard; I only meant to through him, aiming at the ground was an accident**" I repeated the message to John explaining the telepathic speech and we went our separate ways. I asked John the direction of the next town and he pointed, nodding I started heading that way with nothing else to do.

"**So anything you want to talk about?**"

"Yes actually, I just realize I have no clue what plants are edible in this world, and with pokemon being this intelligent I don't think I can eat meat without feeling horrible about a sentient life being expended" Mayleen nodded.

"**I can find us berries and stuff to eat if you want, I have an idea for using my mental powers to locate them, here let me try it.**" She said as I offered her my hand and helped her off of her perch. She looked as if she was concentrating hard when I felt a kind of pressure. It wasn't painful but it was noticeable.

"**This way**'' she sent smiling, I picked her back up and placed her back on my shoulders

"How do you know? What did you just do?" I asked puzzled

"**I sent a wave of weak psychic power to feel everything for a few hundred feet, and I **_**think **_**I felt berries this way**" she said obviously unsure of her attempt.

"Well that's just amazing. How did you think to do that, your parents teach you or something?" I asked in pure amazement.

"**I watched them do it, but they never taught me. They only taught me to use psychic, how to make shields, and teleport**" Mayleen sent me in a bland tone, she was obviously trying to hide her being sad remembering her parents.

"So how far do you think we have?" I asked as I stepped into a clearing lined with bushes.

"**Uh looks like we're here.**" She said sounding rather surprised.

"Did it feel like they were this close?" I asked wandering if maybe her inexperience had weakened the use of her power and made it seem further away.

"**No it didn't, but who cares I'm hungry!**" She practically screamed in my head, jumping off my shoulders and running to a berry bush.

"Which should I try first?" I asked noticing there were three types of berries in the clearing.

"**Some of these aren't ripe, so I'll pick them for you.**" She sent as blue light radiated from about a dozen various berries throughout the clearing floating over to me as Mayleen walked with them smiling. I sat down against a tree taking in the afternoon air, hearing my stomach growl. Mayleen who was standing over me now giggled and sent several of the berries to my lap.

"Why thank you, but which one should I try first?" looking at several apple sized fruits in my lap.

"**These are my favorites**" I heard as she picked up a purple one from her own pile and took a large bite out of it.

After eating and enjoying our small meal I drifted off to sleep, thinking about home. Mayleen snuggled up on my chest soon began breathing regularly. I moved slowly taking my flannel off, making sure not to wake her, and placed it over her like a blanket, and rest my head on some moss as if it were a pillow. 'Well I can still camp like I used to. I wander how Mayleen is doing in my world, bet she's probably moved on already, I changed my whole lifestyle to get her to like me, and now that she was showing interest I get transported to a whole other fucking universe.' My mind rambled on in such a manner until I fell asleep, dark silence overtaking my train of thought.

I was in a house, there were three people on a couch, my younger self at the age of 14, and two of my friends, Carl and Jay. There were two girls passed out on a chair next to the couch, both around 17. Carl held a glass bong and was taking a rather large hit, clearing the chamber and holding his breath as he passed it to me, I quickly used my own lighter to relight the contents of the bowl and took a good 20 second hit off of the pot, before handing it to Jay on my right.

I watched this seen go on for a few minutes, remembering doing this on a regular basis, I was an addict and pot was not the worst thing I would do. The scene changed, the girls were gone, and I had aged about a year, so had Carl and Jay. The bong was gone instead, a bottle of oxy and vikes were spilled out on the table, Carl had a straw and was snorting a line of the crushed pain killers. Jay was crushing more with a mortar and pestle, as Carl handed me the straw and sat back on the couch running his fingers through his own hair, I snorted several lines of each then proceeded to grab a flask of whiskey from my cargo pocket and pop a few washing them down with the alcohol. Not wanting to see more of my own self destruction I turned around, only to see myself talking to the Mayleen from my world.

We were talking I could see that, and we were in her room, I couldn't make out what was being said but I remember this moment because this is the moment I decided to get clean and sober. It was about 3 months after the previous scene if I remember correctly. She couldn't take me seriously since I was always too high or drunk to walk straight the majority of the time, even at school. So I stopped everything that day. The scene changed again, I was watching the last time I say my Mayleen. We were in her room, my mom had just called to tell me she was getting off of work early because she got sick and would be there in a few moments to get me. I was saying something about being 16 and I should have my own car but ended the phone call quickly and turned to face Mayleen, her eyes met mine and she quickly closed them and pulled me into an awkward hug, biting my shoulder as she always seemed to do. I enjoyed the pain, it has been that way since I cleaned up, her biting me or scratching me got me exited, even aroused at times. She stopped and smiled. There was blood on her teeth and I'm pretty sure she knew it, I moved my shirt to reveal an already bruised batch of skin over my left trap, the skin had torn and was bleeding, I grabbed a bandage out of my cargo pocket. I always kept them on hand when I was around Mayleen, because I knew something like this could happen.

After patching the wound and kissing some. We broke for air, breathing heavy as our hands had been exploring each other's bodies as we kissed and we were both horny at this point. Watching this unfold was amusing for me, until I noticed something move in the corner. Then I heard in my head.

"**I'm so so so sorry, this has always happened since I was born, when I sleep my mind seeks out others, I tried to put myself were I wouldn't be noticed, but I can't help it I'm sorry**" She sounded scared, and panicked.

"Well if you can't help it I can't be mad at you, and don't worry you can come out, this doesn't go any were." I was relieved as the doorbell rang and me and the Mayleen from my world walked out of the room. And our surrounding faded to a metallic black.

"**But I feel so bad for intruding on your privacy. I've gotten a general idea of your life when you were in the coma, but every detail wasn't revealed. If you don't mind my asking was that girl your mate?**" she sounded like a kid who got caught sneaking Oreos when they weren't supposed to.

"Not quite" I said blushing furiously "we were close, but no we didn't mate" she blushed at this for some reason, confused I asked why.

"Why are _you _blushing about this?" looking her in the eye, raising my left eyebrow involuntarily like I sometimes do when intrigued.

"**Because in one of your dreams you had in the coma you mated with her, I thought it was a memory though**" she said avoiding my gaze, blushing harder.

"Um well I'm sorry; a kid shouldn't see that until they are ready." I said, wishing she hadn't had to see what my 16 ½ year old minds had produced while she slept. Suddenly the metallic black changed, we were in my bedroom at the house I lived in when I was 6, and I did not want to relive what was happening. Jason, the neighbor boy, was 15, we were friends at the time, we would trade Nintendo 64 games, and battle each other in various video games, he normally won but I had fun. Until that day, his pants were around his feet, a box cutter in his right hand, held at my throat, I was on my knees. Not wanting Mayleen to see this happen, I grabbed her, and held her face to my chest keeping her from seeing what was going on. Jason was now grabbing my head. I don't think I need to tell you what my 6 year old self was being forced to do. Tears running down my face, both mine and that of my younger self, I walked over to the corner still clutching Mayleen to my chest, I sat down. I began rocking back and forth slowly, crying into her hair.

"**What's going on? Why are you crying? Why won't you let me see anything?**" She sounded frantic and scared.

"Shhh… It's nothing you need to see. Shhhh… It'll be over soon. Shhh… Shhh…" I coed to her, more to calm myself down than her.

"**That man is hurting you isn't he? What is he doing to you?**" sounding the same as the last time.

"Like I said its noting you need to see, or worry about. Maybe when you're older I will tell you but for now I need you to trust me and try to ignore everything until it's over." Tears were still running hot down my cheeks but I managed to keep my voice steady in an effort to reassure Mayleen. Shortly after, the memory faded back to the metallic black color, and we were alone. I could hear Mayleen's voice echoing, but I couldn't determine what it was saying. My face felt warm and I could feel a light breeze, I opened my eyes, and the sun was coming up. I could feel salt from where my tears were on my face. I had relived that memory almost every night since that day, until I started getting drunk or high before I slept. Now that I had gone clean and sober, it was back all too often.

Mayleen put her hands on my chest and pushed herself up, looking down at me with a look of great concern on her face.

"**I still can't figure out what happened, but since you want me to be older first, I'll wait to ask you about it until I'm a gardevoir which should be any time now, I'm old enough and strong enough too.**" She said with pride in her mental signal.

"Well ok then, but don't push it, it's a touchy subject and I'll tell you when I'm ready" I said, glad I was used to waking up in this emotional state. I picked up Mayleen, threw my flannel over my shoulder, and almost screamed when I saw what was now coming out of the bushes. It was six very angry looking zigzagzoon, several with scars about the size of bullet holes. When it clicked in my mind, I threw Mayleen onto my shoulders, and grabbed a stick off the ground, it was roughly 3 inches in diameter, and about 5 and a half feet long. Scared and barely awake, I prepared for an attack.

* * *

I am sorry if the last dream scene was a little rough, but I am loosely basing Jack off of myself so a few of my experiences are going to be less than subtle. Please review. Sorry it took so long to post.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3, and I think those of you that are reading this will be pleased, I have tried to take into advice small comments on minor grammatical and format errors by reading over this a few times, however I apologize in advance for any mistakes that may still be present.

* * *

The first zigzagoon lunged at me, I dodged and drove the stick into his ribs as if it were a spear hearing a crunch and pained whimper in response. Stepping back, I ran around the tree and placed Mayleen on a branch. I yelled my instructions to her.

"Stay right the fuck here! Help with psychic if you can!" she was scared and crying.

"**I'll try, but they are yelling about you killing they're leader. They will kill you!**" I decided to try and communicate without talking to her.

'talking will waste my breathe' as I raised my stick up, holding it as if it were a staff, readying myself for combat.

"**The one with a scar on his eye seems to be the alpha, watch for him.**" I nodded as two from my left leapt at me I dodged and swung the stick at the closest one, followed by a kick to the face for the second one. I felt the jawbone of what I assumed was a female noticing it seem to be more feminine, crush with the impact of my steel toed combat boot connecting. It instantly collapsed and the one that attacked with it quickly got to her side.

'the must be mates' I snapped myself away from the distracting thought, and saw 3 of the pokemon glowing blue, then be thrown into tree's around the clearing. The alpha with a scar on his eye gave a sharp and enraged growl stepping forward from the group. It nodded to the others, in response they all moved into a circle, surrounding me and the alpha.

"**He is challenging you, he knows you can best his herd and want nobody else to get hurt. Apparently you just shattered his sister's jaw. He says if you win they will leave us alone, if he wins you die and I go free.**" She sounded concerned.

"I accept, if you wish I can take you sister to a pokecenter after this. Trust me I didn't want to do that, but I wasn't going to let anyone hurt Mayleen here." He responded in a series of barked syllables from his name.

"**He says that the only reason he followed you is for clan tradition. He knows you are a worthy opponent and does not want to bring about your death, but his rituals demand it. Be careful, he is much stronger and smarter than the others.**" I nodded to her.

"So you are aware, if I beat you, I will not attempt to kill you, if you are beaten I will take your sister to the pokecenter if she is willing, and return her here. I don't know the reasons for you killing Mayleen's family, and I don't care. But promise me she will not be harmed." I said with finality in my voice.

"**He swears upon his honor, and he will ask you to take his sister, but says for combat your weapon will not be allowed.**" She looked horrified at the last statement; I looked her in the eye and nodded, tossing my stick to the side.

"I'm ready." Their leader nodded and tensed up. I remembered many times when a deal had gone bad and I had to use my size and strength to keep myself alive, or even to feed my addictions. Shaking the distracting memories from my mind, I watched as my opponent began to move to my left, so followed suit and we began to circle the inside of his pack. I made the first move, noticing he favored his right front paw when he walked I moved in kicking his left out from under the zigzagoon. He jumped and bit my thigh; his teeth sank deep into the muscle. I screamed in pain, hammer fisting the small pokemon's body and head only causing his teeth to rip further into the flesh. Blood was flowing from the wound when I finally managed to get him off of my leg. 'Shit this isn't good, little fucker is a lot tougher than he looks, how the hell could something so cute have such a nasty bite?'

"**HOLLY SHIT JACK ARE YOU OK? You shouldn't be doing this, it isnt fair for a human to fight a pokemon unarmed.**" She began crying, I could feel guilt in the back of my mind, but I knew it wasn't mine.

'she must be projecting emotions involuntarily' I thought being brought out of my thoughts when he attacked once more, this time instinct took over, I dodged to the side of his lunge. If I hadn't he would have had a perfect shot at my throat. While he was in the air, his teeth inches from where my neck was just a split second before, I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, slamming him into the ground dropping my elbow to pin him. He squirmed and growled violently but was unable to move under my weight.

"If I wanted I could choke the life out of you. But as I said I won't. Now, if I let you up will you continue attacking?" He got quite and shook his head. I stood up offering to take his paw, he grabbed my hand and I pulled him to his feet.

"**Thank goodness you are alive!**" Mayleen practically screamed into my mind. She jumped down from the tree into my arms and buried her head in my chest, new streams of tears running down her face. I was panting pretty heavy and noticed the tear in my clothes from where he bit me I shrugged, the bite did mostly surface damage, the bleeding should stop in a few minutes.

"**He says you can leave, but, he says he wants you to take his sister and her mate to the pokemon center, he will wait her until you return.**" She sounded like she was calming down some, until she looked down and noticed the bloody tear in my short leg; I could feel her emotions again though just barely in the back of my mind. She was feeling guilty, saddened, pained, and an assortment of other things I couldn't quite make sense of.

"So will they be walking or do they want to travel by pokeball?" I asked wandering how far they could go with their injuries. At this the entire pack looked at me fear and anger in their eyes, ready to strike again.

"Whoa there, I would release them when I got back here, but I don't know how much longer she can stay awake with the pain from that jaw, and he will have a hard time walking if his ribs are cracked or broken." The leader nodded and gave a short bark, the others relaxed.

"**He states that he apologizes for the reaction, and thanks you for the offer, they want to go by pokeball. He wants to explain why he was hunting my family though.**" She was frowning, and tearing up once more.

"Do you know why they were hunting you?" she shook her head now bawling into my chest once more. "Then I think it would help to know why."

The zigzagoon gave multiple barks of various syllables from its name, taking on a grim tone and a serious face as he did so. Mayleen had stopped crying and pried herself away from my chest, eyes wide, and her mouth open slightly. After several minutes, he stopped and walked towards his sister.

"So what did he say?" I sat down and rested Mayleen on my lap, pulling her hair away from her eyes so I could see them easier.

"**He said the linoone elders of his colony are ordering the death of all of the ralts evolution line because of a legend. The legend tells of a greatly powerful gardevoir who will either go completely evil and end the world, or good and prevent its destruction.**" Her projected voice sounded eerie, almost hollow. "**My parents used to tell me the same legend.**"

"So we should be on our way, here are the pokeballs, press the button when you ready." The leader nodded and his sister and her mate touched the buttons, quickly returned the shrunken balls to my cargo pocket wincing as my hand bumped the wound on my leg. I said goodbye to the leader and started back towards the town we had come from the day before, I had to argue to get Mayleen to ride on my shoulders, she was afraid the extra weight would hurt my leg more. After just picking her up and placing her on my shoulders anyway she gave up and grabbed my forehead to keep herself steady.

It took roughly four hours to get back to the center, inside I saw John and Luke signing out of what seemed to be a residential part of the center. Waving at us, John saw my leg and got wide eyed. I waved back and motioned for him not to worry, he shrugged as I approached the desk. I handed the pokeballs to nurse joy and she looked at me puzzled, I explained that they got hurt when I was protecting Mayleen but nothing more than needed, who blushed at this, and I felt her emotions again, a mix of guilt, and what I think was affection of some sort. Nurse joy offered me a room for the night. I accepted. Upon entering the room I noticed Mayleen had hardly moved, and hadn't sent anything mentally for a while.

'Mayleen normally moves around more. I need something shorter to call her.' After rambling in my own mind I decided I would start calling her May, and wanted to try something. 'Hey are you listening in on me.' I thought trying to make my mental voice loud by concentrating

"**Actually I wasn't but you seemed to think that pretty loudly, how did you learn that? I was told not very many humans could project thoughts at all. Much less an entire sentence.**" She sounded surprised and amused.

'No idea May, just concentrated a little, and hope you don't mind me calling you that, decided I should find something shorter to call you'

"**I have no problem with it, but that can't be all you wanted to talk about.**" She sounded like she was wanting to tell me something herself but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Um I think you are projecting your emotions towards me some, when you get too emotional I can feel it at the back of my mind." I said out loud this time.

"**I'm sorry if it's a problem, but that's never happened before, it might actually have to do with you being able to project you thoughts to me. Since I'm psychic it might be easier for my emotions to jump to you if you have some telepathic tendencies. Did you have anything like this before?**" she seemed confused and intrigued.

"I've always been able to read body language, and read moods by that, but nothing like this." I stated blandly wondering if she was right.

"**Well whatever it is, it could be useful**" I nodded in response and set her on the bed, took off a t-shirt Nurse Joy had giving me to wear while my bloodied clothes were being washed, leaving me in just a pair of gym shorts. I bent down and took my boots and socks off. I noticed Mayleen was blushing as I lay down next to where she was sitting on the bed.

"Why are you blushing?" She blushed even harder and buried her face in my chest like she was trying to hide her face from me. I felt extreme embarrassment in the back of my head along with the same affectionate feeling from earlier.

"Do you not want to tell me or something? I can handle almost anything you can through at me." I was genuinely curious at what has her so embarrassed. She took her head out of my chest and kissed me on the cheek, quickly looking away. I could feel fear from her now, and I was pretty confused.

'WHAT THE FUCK? Did she really just kiss me? Is that what she's embarrassed about? Is she attracted to me?' my mind continued to race in this manner for what seemed like forever, when I finally snapped out of my stupor.

"Um May, what was that?" trying to process what had just happened

"**Please don't be mad at me I didn't think about what I was doing, I don't know why I feel this way, but I know humans and pokemon are looked down upon when they feel like this for somebody of the other race.**" She sounded scared, and panicked. I could feel a lot of confusion coming from her, along with fear, and what I believed to be not just affection but strong attraction with it.

"Calm down, just calm down. I'm not mad at you, I'm just a little confused." I grabbed her chin and tilted her head towards me, I moved the hair out of the way so I could see her eyes, they were wide and bright, I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, I'll help you figure this out." I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Suddenly the room was filled with bright white light. When it stopped, there was a gardevoir, roughly 5'4" standing in front of me, blue hair and eyes, with a violet spike coming out of her dress.

"May-Mayleen?" I was completely dumbfounded. She nodded.

* * *

So there is the chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it. chapter 4 should be up in a day or so, possibly sooner if get the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is chapter four, after an unhealthy number monsters and some online job applications I decided to write it while I had the mental buzz from enough taurine, ginseng, and b-vitamins to make an elephant hyper. so here it is. FYI **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

"**Well h-how d-do I look?**" Mayleen was shuddering in her mental voice; which was now that of an angel, sweet and smooth, it had lost all of its child like properties. But more importantly I could feel her emotions much stronger now, anxiety, nervousness, less fear than before however the attraction and affection were even stronger than before.

"You look…" my voice trailed off while I searched for the right word to describe her new form "amazing…" trailing off once again, blushing myself when I realized how much I had been observing her new features, concentrating too much on her new figure.

"**Now who's blushing?**" she sent to me as she giggled into her hand. This made me smile, she then twirled around causing her dress to reveal part of her legs, and the smooth white skin showing made me gulp.

"S-So uh, what do you think that caused you to evolve? Me kissing you on the forehead maybe, or some emotional change because of it?" she shrugged as she twirled faster and faster, until she fell onto me, too dizzy to stand.

"**Probably the second option, but either way I don't really care why I'm just happy I did.**" She was pushing herself off of me, her three fingered hands pushing off of my chest. She blushed as her hand slipped and moved across my right pectoral muscle. I tried to ignore it but couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft her touch was.

'What hell are you thinking man; just a few minutes ago she was just a kid! But maybe that's why I didn't feel anything myself, because she was too young. Well it's too so I should just see how this plays out over the next few days, it's not like you are going to see the Mayleen from your world any time soon.' My mind continued to run in this fashion for several moments, my concentration was broken when I notice May looking at me with her head slightly tilted.

"Shit were you just reading my thoughts?" I was hoping she wouldn't say yes.

"**No, but I head fragments just a few word basic ideas here and there, was trying not to invade even though I want to know what's going on in there.**" She sounded concerned, and her voice was like a calming lullaby in my brain.

"Well if you must know I'm just trying to sort out what to do now, and thinking a little bit about home." I trailed off at the end not wanting to give too much of my plans away for some reason unknown to me.

"**Well it's getting late, and we are both pretty dirty from that incident earlier today.**" She had an innocent smile on her face. "**I've never used a shower before, c-could you show me how it works?**" she was blushing furiously now and was looking away.

"Um I guess so but you are going to have to cover yourself up with a towel or something, I'm not going to need that image in my head while I'm still confused as I am." This caused her to blush even more furiously.

"**Well that is probably a good idea anyway.**" She was now looking me in the eyes, her blush was slowly fading. I got up off of the bed and walked toward an opening across the room which was the doorway to the bathroom. Turning on the light, I motioned for Mayleen to follow me, she quickly obliged. I opened the door to the shower which was a fogged glass for privacy. Explaining the knobs as hot and cold, the tab above the lower sprout to activate the shower nozzle, she nodded to show she understood. She proceeded to turn the knobs tuning the water to the correct temperature.

"**I think I would like to take a bath actually, it would be easier to cover myself, and sounds more relaxing.**" I nodded in agreement and started arguing with myself in my head.

'You need to get out of this, you don't need to see her naked and help her wash herself. But she'll be covered and I won't see anything, and it's her first time bathing in this fashion I shouldn't leave her alone, god she is beautiful. She has those smooth legs, her hips are ever so defined, and her breasts are just the right size, uhg what the hell am I thinking, she was little more than a kid this morning. And she's not even human! But she is sentient; she is just as intelligent as any human.' By the time my mind was done rambling in such a manner I had decided that I would try to see if such a relationship would work out, though I wouldn't bring it up unless May did, even though I could feel her emotions, and she had kissed me earlier, I was still unsure about it.

"**What are you thinking about? I heard a few words here and there but nothing coherent.**" Her dress was hung on the door, and she was covering her front with a towel she picked up from the counter next to the sink. I blushed seeing the cleavage that wasn't covered up by the towel, she noticed and blushed herself.

"Sorry about that, but um I was just sorting some thoughts and feelings out, the tub is full you should get in before the water goes cold." Her blush faded slightly but was still noticeable; she walked past me entering the tub slowly as the warm water surrounded her body, soaking the towel making it cling to her every feature. I decided to try and ignore it and began explaining the process in which to wash her hair, grabbing a cup from the side of the tub filling it with water.

"May, you need to close your eyes when you do this, the soap will burn them." She nodded and closed her eyes; I dumped the water over her head several times to make sure all of her hair was wet.

"You can open your eyes now, this here is shampoo, you rub it into your hair to clean it and make it smell good." She nodded seeing the bottle I had picked up from the edge of the tub, lathering the mixture in my hands I began to rub it into her scalp and into her hair.

"**That feels really good Jack, thank you for helping me with this.**" She was blushing as she looked at me, I blushed myself nodding and tried to concentrate on washing her hair. Once I was finished I noticed there was no conditioner to use after I rinsed the shampoo out.

"OK you need to close your eyes again." Smiling she nodded and closed her eyes once more. I proceeded to rinse the soap out of her hair until the water ran clear, but to be sure no left over soap got in her eyes I grabbed a hand towel from the sink behind me and dried off her face and forehead.

"Alright you can open them again." She did so and I continued speaking "Here is regular soap, you just rub it anywhere on your body to get dirt and such off, I'll leave you to do that on your own." She blushed again smiling.

"**Um Jack, how am I supposed to reach my back?**" I had no answer for this feeling my stomach drop.

'Showing her how to wash her hair is one thing, but washing her back for her? This is gonna be awkward, I don't know if I should. But for some reason I feel like I should.'

"Um I guess I could get that for you before I left you to wash the rest of yourself." I said nervousness very much showing in my voice, when all of a sudden I felt overwhelming excitement coming from May.

'Damn she must want me to wash her back or something. No getting out of it now.'

"**Um ok that works.**" She said smiling, obviously trying to hide her excitement. She turned to expose her back to me; I grabbed the soap and lathered it in my hands. Starting at her shoulders, I felt he muscles tense up at first then they became relaxed more so than when I had first started. I heard her say something in her native language, though I only heard her a few syllables of gardevoir in a mixed order, she sounded very happy.

"What was that?" I asked wandering what she had said, considering this is the first time I've heard her use the pokemon language.

"**Oh god I'm sorry, was just that this feels **_**really**_** good, I've never had anything like this done before.**" She sounded beyond happy, when I realized something had changed in her emotions, I had been trying to ignore them while I was washing her back. What I noticed was, affection, attraction, what I believed to be love, but most noticeably arousal.

'HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO! She is fucking turned on man, how do I deal with this, I've known her for a few days, most of that she was just a kid, now she's naked in front of me, I'm washing her back and she is turned on. What the hell do I do?' Mayleen noticed that I had stopped rubbing soap into her back, she turned around quickly to ask why, she accidentally dropped the towel blushing instantly and grabbing the towel to cover herself back up, but I had already seen, they were about the size of small cantaloupes and the nipples were erect, showing me she was enjoying this much more than she was leading on.

"**Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see that!**" She was blushing but I think I was blushing harder with the image burned into my mind.

"Um uh it's not that big of a deal, but uh I think I should rinse your back off so you can finish up in here." We where both blushing pretty badly but she nodded and I quickly rinsed her back off with the cup and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Sighing I flopped down on to the bed. Noticing it was the only one in the room, and I couldn't ask May to sleep in her pokeball. I could take one of the extra blankets and pillow to sleep on the floor if needed. Shortly after Mayleen walked out of the bathroom in her dress, and walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"**Thanks for washing my back, but um I have a question for you.**" I steadied myself, opening one eye lazily to look at her.

"Go ahead May shoot." She looked at me puzzled probably wandering what I meant.

"Go ahead shoot means go on with what you were saying, it's a term people in my world use a lot." She nodded; still looking slightly puzzled but shook it off quickly.

"**Um I know that I'm grown now, but I really would like to still sleep next to you, it makes me feel safe.**" She was blushing and avoided my gaze. I could feel fear, not like she was afraid I would hurt her, but afraid I would say no, and she was really disappointed about something.

"Um I guess that's fine, but there is something I want to talk about before we go to sleep." She perked up and the fear turned to excitement and the disappointment turned to what I think was hope.

"Um you know I can read your stronger emotions so I'll just say this." Her eyes, and the feeling in the back of my head sent mixed emotions, mostly curiosity and confusion.

"**Go on…**" She trailed off.

"When I was washing your back, I could feel that you were, w-well, uh, getting aroused." Her blush instantly took hold, making her skin almost seem pure red.

"I just want to state that I don't want to do anything like that with you at the moment, the idea is pretty weird in my head, although the thought has crossed my mind, I'm still too confused to act on those kinds of impulses right now" her blush faded as she noticed the seriousness in my tone and nodded, I felt a lot of disappointment but happiness at the same time coming from her.

"**I can accept that, and thank you for letting me sleep next to you.**" I nodded in response and closed my eyes again patting the bed next to me, scooting over so she had enough room.

"It's no problem, but it is getting late, I'm tired. Nurse Joy said I should get extra rest anyway because of my leg, I got stabbed once, in my knee, this wasn't nearly as bad, it'll be fine." She crawled over me, I could feel the heat from her body as she moved and lay down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. She looked at me then up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"**I'm really sorry about that, you shouldn't have done that. You should have left me.**" I felt a lot of guilt coming from her, along with gratitude and affection.

"Look, my friends back home know me for three things, one is that if I'm pissed you stay the hell away from Lil. Two is that you don't bad mouth Lil's friends. And three is that if Lil decides you can stick around him, you don't have to worry about being hurt when he is around." I smiled remembering the speech Tay had given at a school breakfast one morning.

"**Who is Lil and what do they have to do with you?**" she sounded totally confused.

"Oh hell I forgot to tell you about that didn't I? Well the people in my world used to point out my size by calling me Lil to get on my nerves, but I decided to accept it as a nickname and it stuck." She seemed to understand now.

"**I noticed you were bigger than most humans, but figured all people in you world where bigger.**" She sounded tired.

"Not in the least, most women are about 5 feet 4 and men are about 5 feet 9 or so where I'm from so being 6 foot 4 is pretty big." She rolled onto her side smiling and placed her hand over my chest using my arm as a pillow, I moved my arm so it was across her back. She smiled and nuzzled against me sighing. I smiled myself and spoke.

"Night May"

"**Night **_**Lil **_**Jack**" she sounded incredibly sarcastic. I chuckled to myself and quickly began to fall asleep, wandering if May would enter my dream again, I would soon find out as my senses dulled, and my mind emptied.

* * *

Now that's the end of chapter four, I'm pretty sure there are not too many grammatical errors, but I do apologize if there are any. and just so you know, I might experiment with a POV change in one of the upcoming chapters. please review, makes me feel all good inside to know people I've never met nor will probably ever meet compliment me on typing my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank those of you that are reading this as I did not expect to have more than a few reviews by the end of the first week. Chapter five has been fueled by a pained state I am in due to the girl I base the Human Mayleen on. has more or less ended our relationship. Remembering several of these events, I figured a dream chapter would best suit this. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

I found myself in emptiness surrounded by endless metallic black.

'Why in the hell is my dream state this color? And how come I never went into this form of dream before I entered a dream like this before I came to this world? I wander if I will be joined by Mayleen shortly, and if so what will happen?' as I finished this thought I felt a touch on my shoulder, turning around I saw May standing behind me smiling.

"**Looks like I still enter your dreams without meaning to.**" She trailed off blushing slightly.

"I know you like me and all, but you blush at almost everything we talk about. It's kinda cute." I trailed of motioning for her to come beside me as I sat down on an invisible floor of my mind.

"**It's not like I can help it. It just happens when I'm around you. Anything interesting happen yet?**" she sat down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. I nodded in understanding.

"I was the same way around the Mayleen from my world; you know I changed my entire lifestyle to get her to accept me?" she looked irritated, curious I searched in the back of my mind for her emotions. Jealousy pure and utter jealousy, surprised I realized she was jealous of my relationship with the Mayleen from my world.

"Sorry I mentioned her…" I trailed off, feeling kind of sorry for bringing that up for two reasons. First being that I missed her, it pained me to know I wouldn't see her again. Second being that I knew how this Mayleen felt about me and shouldn't have brought up something that could of offended her.

"**Damn it. I was hoping you couldn't pick up on my emotions when you were dreaming… I appreciate the relation, but it just reminds me that you and I aren't anything.**" Her eyes seemed misty, like she was entrenched in a good daydream.

'Wait how the hell can I see her as if it were broad daylight, when everything is black and there are no lights? Wait this isn't reality so it doesn't have to make since right?' shaking the thoughts from my head I spoke.

"So on that subject is there anything you would like me to clear up?" She snapped out of her seemingly dazed state, and looked me in the eyes, pulling herself away from me.

"**Um why would you change yourself for her? I know you love her but why?**" as she said this, the blackness turned to something I barely remembered. The first day of school I had in the town I lived in.

"Um I think this should help you understand…" I trailed off standing up, pulling May up with me.

* * *

POV SWITCH TO THE POKEMON MAYLEEN PURELY EXPERIMENTAL DON'T EXPECT THIS REGULARLY

* * *

Jack pulled me to my feet, we were in a hallway with lockers on either side of us, and we followed what looked like a younger version of Jack. He walked into a room, it had several rows of desks some occupied by other kids around his age several male and female. One walked up to him with a cocky stance, sized him up and shook his hand, I recognized him as Carl, from Jacks last dream.

"**What does Carl have to do with Mayleen?**" watching Jack's younger self introduce himself. My Jack responded to me.

"This is when I met them both." He trailed of sounding rather numb, I never told him but figured I should sometime soon, that I can read all human emotion with ease, but he probably assumed that since I can read his mind and project my thoughts to him. But the thing with Jack is that he seemed to feel so little, almost like he didn't have any at all. If his emotions spiked at all they would just flatten back out and if I tried to read further into them it was like I hit a wall blocking me from them.

Carl announced to the whole class that they had a new kid to break in. Then I noticed her, a younger Mayleen approached the younger Jack. His eyes instantly took on a glazed over look, he was entranced by her presence. Suddenly the room changed, they both seemed older and were sitting in desks next to each other. Both of them were blushing pretty badly as a woman who appeared to be in her 40's was writing on a board in the front of the room, suddenly Mayleen took out a safety pin from her pocket and stabbed Jack with it, leaving it in as she resumed writing on a piece of paper. My Jack started laughing at this.

"**How the hell can you find that funny that had to hurt like hell?**" I was thoroughly confused. As I said this the younger Jack made a pained noise, causing the woman to stop writing and turn around.

"Mr. Marcson is there something you need to let the class know."

"No ma'am sorry bumped my shin on the desk." She nodded and returned writing on the board. The younger Jack pulled a wallet out of his pocket, pulled the safety pin out of his arm put it in his wallet then returned it to his pocket. I looked at Jack, seeing the safety pin holding the guitar pick to one of his necklaces.

"May before you ask, yes it's the same safety pin." He was smiling, looking me in the eye with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"**How did you know what I was going to ask?**" I was wandering if he could hear my thoughts now.

"Just a guess, saw you looking at my necklace and put two and two together." He returned his vision to our surroundings changed. A Jack only a year or so younger than he is now was bent over in a ditch throwing up, his bile tinted red. Then a girl walked out of a house across the street, when she got closer I recognized her as Mayleen. My Jack looked saddened by this but quickly his face turned to one absent of expression.

"OH MY GOD JACK YOUR PUKEING BLOOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the Mayleen screamed as she approached Jack and placed her arm over him.

"Sorry *BLUHGH* was over with Jay down a few blocks, didn't know what was going on, stumbled around for a while, where am I anyway? *BLUUGHGHG*" He was shaking violently, he spit several times and stood up wiping his mouth.

"**Oh my god what was wrong with you?**" I was horrified at watching this.

"I was depressed and using medications and drugs to try and feel ok, even though it was horrible for my body. This was the last night I touched anything, and the day Mayleen started to show interest in me." I nodded towards him, wandering what he was so depressed about. Then I remembered the only time I really saw Jack break down, the last segment of the previous dream I had entered. The memory continued and we followed the younger Jack and Mayleen into the house across the street.

"My parents are out of town, you're lucky because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep you over for the night, and did I mention you aren't leaving like this, now wait here I'll get you some mouthwash and a glass of water." She spoke quickly and with authority, Jacks younger self sat down on a couch, I recognized the couch as the same one they kissed on and were she bit his shoulder in the other dream, he was in her room.

"This was the night I realized my addictions needed to stop, and Mayleen was my motivation. Because I wanted her to accept me I stopped everything from that day on." Mayleen entered the room again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you anyway that you need to get that fucked up that you end up throwing up blood across from my fucking house, oh shit should I call an ambulance? How much of what did you do?" The younger Jack shook his head and replied

"Nah Mayleen you don't need to do that, it's just cause I've been like this for a couple days, its happened before, I'll be fine when I wake up."

"Well ok then but you're not going to take up my bed, so I'll grab you some blankets so you can crash on the floor." Jack nodded and closed his eyes. By the time Mayleen returned he had passed out and was snoring. Mayleen approached him and slapped him lightly a few times, trying to wake him up with no reward.

"Well fuck you too then." Mayleen said as she pulled a lever on the side of the couch making it fall into a twin sized bed, the back of the couch sliding back and the bench forward. She had to use all of her strength to move him to one side of the bed, she kissed him on the forehead and lying down on the space next to him, and putting an extra pillow under his head and a blanket she brought with her over him and herself. She grabbed her own pillow and closed her eyes with their backs to each other.

The room disappeared and the blackness returned, I scanned Jacks emotions, feeling twinges of remorse and sadness quickly replaced by a steely cold numbness that always seemed to be there.

"**Why do you do that? Any time I feel you get emotional, it is replaced by a cold numbness that seems almost like a wall.**" He seemed amused by the question.

'What the hell is up with him, he thought getting stabbed was funny, and is now amused by me asking why he seems to have almost no emotion'

"May I honestly don't know, since I can remember I've done that on instinct, especially since I stopped putting drugs and chemicals in my body." I nodded to him. And moved closer as he lay down, I placed my head on his shoulder, we lay there for a while in our own thoughts, until mine started going to things of a more sensual nature. In my mind we were back on the bed in the pokecenter and I was sitting on him, leaning in and kissing him passionately, just as my personal dream was about to go further, Jack startled me into alertness.

"Um May? Could you try to think a little more quietly? You're projecting that into my mind…" He trailed off, and I felt my face instantly turn red hot. I pushed myself off of him and rolled so I wouldn't have to face him.

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to.**" I was afraid, afraid he would get mad at me

'I knew he wasn't ready to try a relationship with me, and after what I saw just a little while ago I don't blame him. No wander he cares so much for the Mayleen in his world.'

"Um can you look at me please, I'm not mad at you, my mind was actually in a similar place, however less intense." He spoke in a flat relaxing tone, his voice strong, deep, almost hard, but somehow comforting. Not thinking I turned back over swinging my leg over his stomach, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then hugged him as tight as I could.

* * *

POV SWITCH BACK TO JACK

* * *

'Holy shit dude she just kissed you again… What could happen? It's not like you have anything to lose. But what if it turns out badly? She is the only real friend I have here; I don't think I could risk that.'

"Um May? You mind explai-uhger" I was interrupted as she kissed me again this time not on the cheek but on my lips keeping me from finishing what I was going to say. At first I tensed up and didn't kiss back, but within a split second I melted into the embrace. Feeling myself relax with her on top of me, I ran my hands up her sides and moving them to her back caressing her as I went. My hands easily covered at least half of her back. The embrace seemed to last forever, but quickly ended as she pulled herself away from me, avoiding my gaz.

"**I'm sorry; I didn't think again, I just let my desires take over.**" I felt some guilt, affection, but most of all lust from her in the back of my mind.

'Oh shit she wants to fuck… I'm amazed I just kissed her back, and that's not nearly as far as she wants to go.'

"Um uh… I actually kind of liked that, it surprised me but I think I could get used to it…" trailing off I could feel my face heating up. I watched her turn to look me in the eyes and lay back down on top of me, I felt her nipples through her dress on my chest, and they were hard. I could smell her neck the way she was laying on me, and it was intoxicating. I didn't even know you could smell in a dream.

"**I knew you weren't ready though, I shouldn't have done that.**" She nuzzled up against me even more, as if she were getting comfortable to sleep.

'Aren't we already asleep?'

"Getting comfy I see." I was hoping to keep a conversation going so I could keep my mind off of the fantasy raging in my head.

"**You are so warm, I feel so safe around you. Um could you put your arms around me again?**" Not questioning it I did so.

"That better." I knew the answer judging by the satisfaction I sensed coming from her

"**Much better…**" she trailed off sounding very happy.

"Well what about this?" I pulled her off of me just enough that her face was in front of mine; I sensed confusion coming from her.

'Alright now or never, if you're gonna give this a chance might as well be now.'

I kissed her; she wasn't expecting it in the least judging from how wide her eyes got wide as she realized what I was doing. She quickly closed her eyes and returned the kiss, much more passionately than I did though. I was about to press my tongue out to her when I heard a knocking sound. I immediately stopped the kiss. Hearing the sound twice more, I woke up, finding myself with May still laying on me, sun was shining through the only window in the room. I got up and answered the door.

* * *

Now it wouldn't surprise me if there are several more mistakes than usual. Its late, and I'm tired however was too stressed to sleep, so I tried to use this as an outlet, even though I can't move on personally I can try to move on vicariously though Jack. Thank you for reading, Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6, figured it was time for one of the bigger struggles of the story to be introduced. Please review. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

As I opened the door, I saw the butt of a rifle accelerate towards my face, I tried to dodge but the back end of the weapon still caught the side of my chin.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON' I stumbled back, seeing 3 men in black soldiers attire, each with an assault rifle. I regained my footing.

"MAY WAKE THE FUCK UP AND TELEPORT THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The soldier came towards me about to bash the gun into my head again; I could already feel my jaw swelling from where the first blow struck. I ducked under grabbing his wrist with my left hand, and drove my right palm into his elbow with as much force as possible; I felt the joint break with a sickening crack. My adrenaline was off the charts, my vision seemed to pulse and time started to go by in slow motion. I saw the other two men surrounded by blue light, then quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

"**I'm not going to leave you here. I just used hypnosis on those two, let's find out if Nurse Joy knows anything about this.**" I nodded and twisted the man's arm that attacked me, he let his broken arm dangle as I dragged him, he tried to speak but I twisted harder to shut him up, dragging him into the hallway while throwing his rifle over my shoulder, handing his side arm to Mayleen who looked at it for a second before grabbing it.

"There ask that Chansey were Nurse Joy is." The Chansey looked at us and instantly seemed terrified. After May and the Chansey exchanged a few words in pokemon May spoke.

"**She says they have no idea what this is about and that she will take us to the nurse.**" I nodded and dragged the wounded man to his feet making sure that he couldn't do anything. After a couple turns though hallways that seemed vaguely familiar the Chansey opened a door, stepped in then motioned for us to follow.

"Thank you Chansey, now if you wouldn't mind I'm going to need my clothes, we will have to leave soon." I was completely numbed, thinking solely with a tactical mindset. When I entered the room I saw Nurse Joy sitting on a bed in sleep clothes, her eyes wide at seeing me holding the man.

"What the hell is going on here? Why am I being awakened with a man with a broken arm, you with a gun over your shoulder and a gardevoir holing a pistol?" She sounded pissed, obviously trying to maintain her anger and speak calmly. I explained the situation.

"I was woken up by a knock on my door, their where three men like this one, Mayleen over here used hypnosis apparently to render them unconscious, and I broke this one's arm when he attacked me."

"And so you felt it necessary to bring him to me? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you would be able to identify the markings on his uniform, so I could know who is after me, and possibly why." The Chansey had my clothes and set them on the dresser, May spoke, I'm assuming she thanked the other pokemon because she quickly left. I threw the man to the floor, kicking his knees out, grabbed handcuffs that I saw on the back of his belt, restrained him and proceeded to get dressed, leaving the gym shorts on and simply putting my other clothes on over them.

"Oh my god…" Nurse joy trailed off. "How is this possible, that organization was destroyed over a decade ago…" she was looking closely at the patch which showed a lightning bolt over three white stripes, over a black background on the man's shoulder.

"Shit I forgot my boots back in the room." Without any warning the room was filled with light and May was gone.

"Fuck were did she go? Anyway I'm sure she'll be back soon, what organization are you talking about?"

"They kidnapped pokemon on a regular basis, often killing their owners to do so. But Officer Jenny and the rest of the police force busted the whole operation about 12 years ago…" She trailed off. I finished putting my clothes on when the room filled with light again. May stood there with my boots, along with two more rifles, two more pistols and an assortment of magazines for each.

"Well um thanks… Did you handcuff the others?"

"**Well duh, I wasn't going to go through their pockets and risk waking them up without doing so.**" I nodded.

"Good. Thank you Nurse Joy, you need to call Jenny and get her down here now." She nodded and picked up a phone across the room. I removed the pokedex and potion from my shoulder harness, put it on and put the pistol I Mayleen had left behind when she teleported in where my 22 used to go. I slapped an extra magazine into the pouch under my right arm. I then proceeded to take the man with a broken arm's belt off of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PUNK! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM US? WE ARE EVERYWHERE!" I punched him in the mouth silencing him. I then finished removing his belt, and fed it through my shorts, replacing the utility pouches as I went, I was able to fit 4 extra clips for the assault rifle and 6 for the pistol, both seemed to be around the size of a nine millimeter, however the rifle rounds were much longer.

"OK Officer Jenny is on her way." Nurse Joy said as she hung up the phone "wait why the hell are you arming yourself like that? The police can take care of this; you don't need to risk getting hurt…" Giving a survival knife I found on the man's belt a once over and returning it to its sheath, I spoke.

"Because if these people were trying to take Mayleen, I'm not going to stop until I find out why, and if Jenny won't help me, I'm going to do it on my own." I kept my voice completely flat, and suppressed the rage that begged to be released. Nurse Joy nodded, and swallowed hard realizing there was no changing my mind.

"**Jack she's right, you don't need to do this…**" I looked at May her eyes were misty and pleading. I decided to scan her emotions, fear, desperation, anxiety, confusion, guilt all colliding and trying to dominate each other it seemed.

I looked Mayleen in the eye and concentrated my thoughts.

'If I sit idly by and something happens to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. If you don't want to come with me, I understand. But I have to do this.' She looked surprised.

"**You know that if you go I'm coming with you damn it! For the same reason your going, but we need to get Officer Jenny to help us…**" She trailed off, leaping towards me hugging me, burying her face in my shirt, she was squeezing me tightly and a few tears were let loose. I hugged her back stoking her hair, until I realized that Nurse Joy was looking at us funny.

"Um… Uh… Did you call her Mayleen earlier?" Nurse Joy sounded confused.

"Yes why?" The nurse instantly seemed like she had a light bulb above her head.

"OH THAT'S GREAT WHEN DID SHE EVOLVE?" she seemed to have forgotten the entire situation we were in.

"Um last night, why?" Nurse Joy was a little to exited.

"I just remembered when she came in with you, when you were in the coma, I gave her a checkup, and according to that she was supposed to evolve any day, but three weeks went by and nothing happened. I was starting to think that she wouldn't evolve at all." She was out of breath from going on like that. "But back to the situation at hand, Jenny should be here any moment now." I nodded and picked the man up off the floor and threw him over my shoulder, he struggled for a moment, so I slammed him into the floor, he landed on his broken arm and let out a hellatious screech of pain. I proceeded to hook my arms under his shoulders.

"Lead me to the front please, May can you teleport the other two assholes to the front?" They both nodded an Mayleen disappeared in another flash of light. Nurse Joy then motioned for me to follow so I did dragging the still complaining man as I walked backwards following the nurse. By the time we reached the front Mayleen was already there with the other two men. I saw a motorcycle pull up with lights flashing and sirens blazing. The female officer walked through the front door, as several squad cars pulled up to the curb by the center. Upon seeing me she dropped to one knee raising her sidearm and screamed.

"HANDS UP SCUMBAG!" I complied waiting for Nurse Joy to intervene hopefully.

"WAIT! This is the man I was telling you about, he's not one of the bad guy's" As she said this Mayleen's eyes began glowing blue, as did Officer Jenny's gun which quickly flew out of her hand.

"What the hell?" Officer Jenny was surprised by her gun flying out of her hand, but quickly nodded showing she heard what Nurse Joy had stated.

"Mayleen give her the gun back please." I put my hands down, as May used her mind to return the gun to the cop. Officer Jenny nodded to me.

"So…" I trailed off "Where do you want me to start?"

"Well starting with why you are armed to the teeth would be greatly appreciated." She sounded annoyed.

"Well being attacked by men with rifles has left me a little paranoid, considering I know how to use a gun, I figured better to be safe in case more of them showed up before you did. And I don't plan on just leaving this in your hands, I'm going to find out why these people were after me or Mayleen, or whatever their reason." She seemed surprised at my flat tone of voice, I was trying to make sure she knew what I was saying wasn't an option, but a fact.

"Well, I certainly would like to know why these people attacked you and your pokemon" she herself had began to use a similar flat tone and walked over to the conscious man who's arm I had broke, and gasped when she saw the patch on his arm.

"BUT WE TOOK OUT TEAM TEMERITY 12 YEARS AGO!" about a dozen cops came through the door and Jenny started shouting orders. "Michel and Jackson take the two unconscious ones down to the HQ, James and Miral get any info you can off of them. EVERYONE ELSE START COLLECTING EVEDENCE." The small army of police nodded and began doing their assigned tasks.

"Sir I never got your name." she was looking at me, motioning for me to follow her outside

'May stay with Nurse Joy' I concentrated making sure she heard me.

"**OK but Jack be careful.**" Her voice was nervous.

'It'll be fine.' She nodded.

"My name is Jack, Jack Marcson." I walked behind her as she approached a squad car.

"Temerity was a group of criminals that stole pokemon, we could never find out why, but they didn't sell them so there was some greater purpose. The fact that they are back is not good news. But what I'm interested in is that you were able to disarm one by yourself, your pokemon using a power to make the others sleep is understandable, but before we took them down previously, every man they had was highly trained, and capable of taking on at least 3 cops in hand to hand combat…" She trailed off looking me up and down.

'I hope she is just trying to read my body language and not checking me out…'

"I see you are much bigger than most people, but that doesn't explain how you managed to break one's arm. Will you tell me about that part of the conflict?"

"Sure thing ma'am," I was trying to sound respectful "I was awakened by a knock on the door of the room Nurse Joy gave us for the night." She nodded and pulled out a notepad and started scribbling. I had been in this position before, cop asking me questions, taking notes, but I had never been on the good side of it…

"When I opened the door, the man who is still conscious came at me with the butt of this rifle," I motioned to the rifle which was still slung over my back. She nodded and continued taking notes. "It hit me here on my jaw," I tilted my head, and she looked at it.

"I was wandering why it was swollen and bruised…" she trailed off and resumed her note takeing.

"I had tried to dodge it but failed, after regaining my balance, the man tried again, this time more aggressively. I ducked under the rifle, grabbed his wrist with my left, and shoved the elbow up with my right, after that, that gardevoir in there knocked the other two out, I drug the one who attacked me to Nurse Joy's room being led there by a Chansey, after talking to her, she called you and I armed up wanting to be ready if they had back up. Then we took all of them out to the main lobby were you showed up and pointed a gun at me…" I trailed off at the last part annoyed by the fact that the one time I was doing something good in the law's eyes I got a gun pulled on me.

"Yes sorry about that sir, I just walked in and saw you with guns surrounded by a two unconscious men and an injured one." I nodded.

"I understand, I just didn't really enjoy getting a gun pointed at me by the bad and the good guys in less than an hour." She nodded.

Now, I'm going to bring you into the operation to counteract Temerity if they are back, but we are going to need those weapons for evidence. I nodded and proceeded to take the rifle of my shoulder, the pistol out of the harness, all of the extra ammo and the utility pouches off my belt. Placing them on the trunk of the squad car was left with just my clothes and harness.

"The harness was mine. Um can I get a ride down to that HQ you were talking about?"

"Why certainly sir, I'll have James and Miral stay behind to take you when you're ready." I nodded and followed her back inside.

"ALRIGHT, I SEE WE'RE ABOUT WRAPPED UP HERE, LETS PACK UP AND HEAD BACK TO HQ THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A DEBREIFING SO BE PREPARED TO TAKE NOTES! JAMES AND MIRAL YOU WILL STAY BEHIND TO TAKE JACK HERE TO HQ WHEN HE IS READY TO LEAVE" There was an assortment of "Yes Ma'am's" and "Understood's"

"Jack I suggest you get your pokemon and hurry up here, you will need to be there if you want to help at all." I nodded. James and Miral approached me.

"I'm Miral" said the woman of the pair "We will be out in squad car 17 when you are ready to go."

I nodded to them "Um there is something I need to take care of outside the center, do you think I could take care of that on the way to your HQ?" I was hoping they would say yes.

"Why certainly sir." It was James this time, I nodded and they walked out of the lobby, which was cleared out by now, all but the motorcycle and squad car with 17 marked on the back end were left. Jenny was taking off on her motorcycle as I headed to Nurse Joy whom was behind the desk as if it were a normal day.

"Um nurse are those zigzagoons healed yet?" hoping for a positive answer.

"Why yes, the female will need to eat soft foods until her jaw heals completely but they are ready to go." She pulled two pokeballs from a machine and handed them to me.

"Thank you so much for everything."

"It's really not a problem, come see me anytime, you always seem to bring something exiting to this otherwise dull pokecenter." She smiled and waved as I motioned for Mayleen who was sitting on one of the benches to follow me out the door.

"**So what are we going to do?**" she sounded rather curious.

"Well James and Miral said they would drive me somewhere before we went to their HQ. So we are gonna take these two Zigzagoon to their leader and join Officer Jenny." She nodded and we hopped into the back of the squad car.

I told the two cops were we needed to go, they took us there without asking any questions, I released the two pokemon uneventfully and returned to the car.

"Alright that's all I needed, we should probably join Officer Jenny now."

James spoke "Yah she don't like to be kept waiting." The two officers were silent for a while, but then May decided to speak.

"**How long do you think it will take to get there? And what did Jenny say about you helping?**"

'She said she would let me gear back up when we started operations, but I have no clue how long it will take to get there.' She nodded and lay her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I see your gardevoir is quite affectionate, you raise her or did you find her evolved?" Miral was asking and sounded amused by seeing May try to sleep on me.

"She saved my life as a Kirlia about three weeks ago, she just evolved last night." I smiled remembering how freaked out I was when I first saw her.

"That's sweet, she started blushing when you mentioned her saving her life." I looked at May who was now trying to hide her face in my arm, I moved my arm around her and pulled her close, not caring if the cops found it weird.

"Yah she's pretty shy, I got hurt by some zigzagoon that killed her parents, she teleported me to the center and she's been sticking by my side since, she only talks to me as far as I know." Hoping the cop knew that gardevoirs were psychic pokemon.

"Now I heard that psychic pokemon would sometime communicate with their trainers, but I never knew how it worked. What's it like." Mayleen had nuzzled herself up against me by now, she was pretty exhausted.

"Her voice just resonates in my mind, like hearing somebody talk, without noise. I can also read emotions in her words better than if I were to hear somebody talk." She nodded and the rest of the car ride was quite. I decided to rest my head up against the window for the car ride falling into a dreamless light sleep.

* * *

Well there is chapter 6 finished, hope you enjoyed it, and I would like to know weather or not any of you would like for me to use a POV change again, noticing nobody commented on in I am unsure as to weather or not I should use it again. Thank you for reading, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner, been learning a few new bass lines, and went in for a couple interviews. but here is chap 7, end of chap has some sexual content, but not too graphic since has decided to crack down on that, if they ad a MA feature I will come back and edit the scenes like this one to include the actual sex scene and not implications as it would have started. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

I was awakened by the sound of a car door being closed. Outside the car I saw a large, grey, building, it was roughly four stories tall, and must have been at least a hundred yards wide, I couldn't tell how long it was from where the car was.

"**Wake up. I think we're here.**" Mayleen was looking at me sleepily, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Remembering the time I had tried to get out of a squad car before I cursed myself for not remembering that they only opened from the outside. I knocked on the window, and James quickly walked over and opened my door. I got out and stretched as May got out behind me doing the same.

James chuckled "Have a good nap you two?"

"It was ok but how long has it been?" I was now cracking my knuckles, then my neck receiving too many pops to count.

"Bout 45 minutes, all the police departments in the area meet here when something big happens. Jenny will be waiting for you two in the briefing room." I nodded as we entered the structure, Mayleen following me close to my right. I approached a desk were an average looking blonde girl who looked to be in her mid twenties spoke , while James and his partner walked down a hallway to the left.

"Ah Jenny said you would be coming soon, I assume you are Jack Marcson." Her voice was high pitched but pleasantly kind. I nodded.

"Yes we were told to go to the briefing room." She nodded in response.

"Take that elevator to the third underground level, should be your first door on the left, when you take the hallway to the right. If you can't find it, just come back and I will have somebody show you."

"Thank you I'm sure we'll be able to find it." She nodded and me and Mayleen walked to the elevator.

"**What do you think they will want you to do?**" she sounded worried

'No clue, but I hope I get a crack at those bastards if it was you they were after' she blushed slightly as the elevator door opened, we entered and I looked at the panel of buttons that controlled the elevator. It had over twenty floors to choose from, apparently the majority of the facility was underground, investigating further, the bottom ten levels were labeled "Holding Facility" I hit the button for the third button below the ground floor.

'Well apparently this place doubles as a prison on top of being a Head Quarters.'

"**Well that's interesting, but I have a question. Why are you speaking through your mind and not just talking?**"

'I'd like to learn to do this easier so practicing seems to be the best way to do that, and if they ask us to help bring these people down, we may need to communicate without speech. Who knows what we may need to do.'

"**I see your point, it's just going to be awkward to other people who see us if we joke about something and we both start laughing out of nowhere. The fact that you can do this as easy as you are is still a mystery to me though.**"

'I have no idea why I can do it, but I would like to get to where I can do it without concentrating.'

The elevator dinged and we stepped outside following the hallway to the right, passing an officer as we walked, he stopped us.

"Excuse me but civilians are not allowed on the floors below ground, I'm going to ask you to go back to the elevator and return to the ground floor"

"Um we were told to come down here to the briefing room by Officer James, I don't know his last name, but Officer Jenny is supposed to be waiting for us there." He eyed me suspiciously and motioned for me to follow him; he walked about fifteen feet and poked his head into a door on the left.

"Jenny I got a civilian and his pokemon here, they claim you wanted to meet them here."

"Yes send them in." He opened the door the rest of the way and Mayleen and I walked in and sat at the table with about a dozen various Officers, all of them looked like Officer Jenny. Remembering that the Joy's and Jenny's all came from huge families of sisters all looking alike I shook off my confusion.

"So what do we need to know" I asked

"Well we were just going over the standings of the Temerity organization before we thought we took it down. To make it short and simple so I don't have to go over every detail again they had ties into every business on the planet, gambling, production, sports, media, everything. This makes them almost all knowing, and extremely powerful, and they knew how to produce or acquire advanced weaponry, usually reserved for non-civilian usage, we think they operate in cells as opposed to having a leader, and we thought we had eliminated the last of them 12 years ago, but apparently not. The question I have is that why come out of hiding for all these years for you or your pokemon…" she trailed off, sizing me up once more, and then doing the same to Mayleen.

"Ma'am I honestly have no Idea, I'm just as curious as you are, although I had never previously heard of these people, I'd sure as hell like to know why I had to wake up to rifles in my face." I was rubbing my jaw where the butt of the rifle had struck, it wasn't swelled too much but it throbbed with a dull pain.

"I understand that, and we're about done here. You said you know how to handle weaponry? We have a shooting range; I would like to test that out for myself. Sisters in case I forgot to mention earlier, Jack here was able to take out a member of temerity by himself while that gardevoir put the other two under hypnosis to sleep." There was an assortment of odd looks coming from the various Jenny's around the table. It felt awkward to be in a room with so many people that look alike.

"Sure thing, I prefer a rifle, but I'm good with anything just about." The Jenny that I had met at the pokecenter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm curious almost no civilian has ever even touched a firearm, how do you know how to use them?" she was obviously intrigued.

"It isn't something I think would be helpful at the moment, and it is a rather long story…" I trailed off, not wanting anybody but Mayleen to know about my origins.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here, and where I'm from it is pretty common knowledge." She nodded.

"Well that is about all for now, we will meet again when we have more info." She walked to the door, as May and I stood up.

"Now you two come with me the shooting range is on the other end of this floor." We followed her out of the door, down several hallways, and into a grey room with a caged window, opposite the window was a series of booths beyond which I could not see because of a lack of light, behind the window was a bearded man in a police uniform. He looked to be in his mid 60's and was fairly hefty, seeing Officer Joy walk in he stood up and walked to an opening atop a counter.

"What can I do yah for?" He seemed pleasant.

"Gimmy a standard pistol, shotgun, snipers rifle, and an assault rifle." The man seemed puzzled.

"Going to war ma'am?" She chuckled slightly.

"No but this civy claims he can shoot, I intend to test that." He shrugged and returned with several guns, the first was the pistol, similar to the one I had picked up earlier, but with a slightly longer barrel and a longer grip, the second was what looked to be around the size of a 12 gauge shotgun 'That's my bread and butter there', third was a beautiful long black rifle. It had a large scope with 30x marked on the side, bolt action, and a silencer. Fourth was exactly like the assault rifle I had picked up before.

Picking up the pistol and sniper rifle, Jenny motioned for me to grab the shotgun and assault rifle. I grabbed the two guns, checking the chambers before I walked with them.

"Good good, I didn't bother to check because I know we don't keep them loaded when they are In storage, but it's good to know you are aware of gun safety." I followed her to one of the booths, where Officer Jenny set down the guns she was carrying and so did I.

"HEY YOU MIND HITTING THE LIGHTS AND PUTTING UP A TARGET AT MID RANGE?" she yelled loud enough to make me and May both cover our ears.

"SURE THING MA'AM AND I GOT THE AMMO READ, 5 CLIPS FOR EACH LIKE NORMAL PRACTICE CORRECT?" The man yelled back lights flickering on the opposite side of the booth, allowing me to see that the room went on for what seemed like a football field and half, suddenly a red bulls eye appearing roughly 20 yards away.

"THAT WILL DO." She could yell so loud, hard to believe with how small she was. Seconds later a compartment in the booth revealing 5 magazines for each weapon each had ammunition at the open end, except for the shotgun rounds which were simply in a brick with 5 rows of 6. The smell of gun oil hit my nose, remembering all the times I had sat down and cleaned my various guns for no other reason than boredom I smiled.

"Now there is the target, take the pistol and let's see what you can do." I nodded grabbing the pistol pulling the slide back and locking it in the out position with the flick of my thumb. I grabbed a clip and slammed it in, releasing the lever to allow the first round to be chambered.

"May you should probably cover your ears…" I trailed off taking aim, the sights were florescent, making it much easier to line up, and with the pistol in my right hand I placed it atop my left wrist to keep it vertically stable. I paused for a moment exhaling, counted to three in my head and squeezed of the first round, then another, in succession until the slide locked itself back, I dropped the clip onto the table that was built into the cubby, grabbed another one sliding it into place, and let the round be chambered then flipped what I assumed was a safety switch and set the pistol on its side.

Jenny yelled again. "BRING THAT TARGET TO THE BOOTH I WANT TO SEE HOW HE DID." Seconds later the target buzzed and moved towards us then stopped right in front of the booth.

Officer Jenny's mouth was wide open. "All fifteen rounds in a 15 inch radius at 55 feet, that's incredible, most cops can't shoot that good…" she trailed off, "OK so obviously you can handle a pistol, but let's see everything else" I proceeded to pick up the pump shoving 6 rounds into its underneath easily.

"**I know you used these for hunting back in your world, but it still unnerves me that you are this comfortable around something that could end almost any life, human and pokemon alike…**"

'I hope I never have to kill, but I will if it is necessary to protect those I care about, and seeing as you're the only one on this planet who is close to me in any way, I have to make sure these Temerity assholes go down' I nodded to Jenny and she yelled for a new target at short range.

The target appeared at about 15 yards, raising the shotguns stock to my shoulder, I pumped chambering the first round. I quickly pulled the trigger, pumping in a rhythm with the trigger until all 6 rounds were ejected.

"**If it was me they were after I'm sorry for dragging you into this.**" Officer Jenny yelled to see this target as well, again surprised by my accuracy, then ordered for another one at maximum range.

'Look, you saved my life, so I have to protect you. It's not your fault either way'

"**But you have already saved my life. What if you get hurt in a conflict with this Temerity organization?**"

'Then I get hurt, and possibly die' I looked back to her grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye.

'But I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself for what happens to me.' Her eyes were misty, I could tell this isn't something she wanted to talk about, so I scanned her emotions in the back of my head as I slammed a magazine into the rife, it appeared that the rifle took something similar to a .44 magnum rifle round. I felt a lot of fear coming through from Mayleen, along with a great deal of worry, but mainly love. I knew she liked me, but love is a different ball game. I took aim placing my chin to the stock as I leaned in to look through the scope. This was much better than any scope I had used before, the image was crystal clear and the crosshairs were perfectly defined. I noticed this target was different than the other two; it had 10 smaller targets on it rather than the one large bulls eye. I chambered the first round.

'I know what you are feeling right now.' I pulled the trigger, seeing a black hole appear in the center of the first target, they were spaced in columns of two that were five tall. I chambered the next round switching to the top right.

"**I'm sorry, don't mean to worry so much, but you're the only thing I have had since my parents died…**" She trailed off, I knew what was about to happen, so I dropped the mag, cleared the chamber and set the rifle down. As Jenny started to ask what was wrong I motioned for her to wait a second. I turned and saw Mayleen with tears in her eyes she was obviously trying to suppress it.

"**GOD DAMN IT JACK HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO IT? YOU SEEM TO BE ABLE TO JUST IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT BOTHERS YOU, EVEN THAT NIGHT WHEN I WAS IN YOUR DREAM YOU WERE ONLY BOTHERED BY WHAT EVER IT WAS THAT GUY DID TO YOU WHEN IT HAPPENED, RIGHT AFTER YOU SEEMED TO JUST BE FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, NUMBED OUT AND OBLIVOUS TO ALL THE PAIN YOU HAD JUST WENT THROUGH!**" she was pissed to say the least, she was now collapsed and glowing blue, sitting on her knees and was sobbing into her hands. Jenny started to say something but I motioned for her not to intervene.

"We can communicate since she is psychic, it is another long story, but I wouldn't get involved, you have seen that I can shoot like I said, I didn't get to shoot the assault rifle, but if you check that target, its dead center upper left target, however if you wouldn't mind checking it in a few minutes I'd like to get Mayleen to calm down" She nodded and stepped away.

'May look at me please' I was sitting by her side pulling her into me.

"**How do you just shut everything off? I want to know how.**" She seemed slightly more stable, or at least she wasn't yelling into my brain.

'I honestly don't know it has always been natural for me to do so ever since I can remember.' I could sense the pain she was feeling.

"**I want to be able to make it fade away!**" another wave of tear ran down her face as she turned to me threw her legs over my lap and buried her head in my chest hugging my neck tightly.

'Trust me you don't' I felt her back away slightly.

"**But you seem so composed, like you are this stone, always stable never wavering.**" I sighed, I had always hated the fact that I was so good at suppressing everything, it made me cold, I didn't regret or enjoy much of anything. Drugs and alcohol were the only things that made me feel good other than being around the Mayleen from my world.

'Being like that just means you are detached from your world, cold, relentless, and you end up driving people away from you. My own family doesn't even know me, well now they probably think I'm dead, but my own mother never knew about Mayleen, me and my father never had a relationship at all, and my little brothers resent me because of the way I was.' I felt my emotions spike at the mention of my family, but quickly it faded.

"**SEE RIGHT THERE YOU JUST FELT HORRIBLY SAD AT THE MENTION OF YOUR FAMILY AND NOW YOU ARE COMPLETELY CALM!**" Her screams in my brain took me by surprise.

'Trust me it's more of a curse than a blessing, because of this I have a hard time opening up to anybody because I myself can't admit my own feeling because I suppress them. Because I have such problems getting close to people I have no real friends. It's lonely living that way…' I trailed off having never actually told anybody that, not even the Mayleen from my world, and she was the person I considered closest to me.

"**I don't really have much to say to that, but I'm glad you decided to share that with me…**" she trailed off as well as she wiped tears from under her eyes and stood up, offering me her hand, I accepted it, but decided to try and lighten the mood a little. I grabbed her hand but instead of letting he pull me up, I pulled her back down on top of me, falling backwards with my back on the ground. The horn protruding from her chest slammed into my throat, making me cough relentlessly.

"**OH MY GOD JACK ARE YOU OK?**" she was frantic now.

'Yah fine, just a sore throat is all…' I trailed off, she was sitting on my stomach with her forearms on my chest examining me to be sure I was ok.

"**That wasn't funny by the way, in a physical contest you have way to much of an advantage, you must weigh at least three times what I do. But if you allow me to use my abilities…**" her voice faded in my mind as I felt myself pinned to the floor, bound by a glowing blue light.

'shit…' Mayleen started giggling and blushing, curious I started to scan her mind when I got an series of images instead of emotions.

I was pinned in a manner like this, but I was naked, and Mayleen was on top of me, also in the nude.

'UM EXCUSE ME, BUT I WOULD RATHER WE NOT DO THAT IN A ROOM WITH TWO COPS IN IT, I HAVE NO CLUE IF THAT'S EVEN LEGAL…' I said yelling in my mind out of reflex but not in a harsh way. May turned such a bright red that words could not do it justice.

"**Excuse me my imagination got the best of me, but I won't lie to you, I want to mate with you.**" I didn't think it was possible but she blushed even worse.

'Um I'm not sure how to respond to that.' I felt the psychic bindings release and May got off of me.

"**You don't have to, but if you want I'm more than willing.**" She continued, "**But either way, we need a place to sleep if we are going to be here for very long.**" I got up and nodded.

'Um still at a loss for words here but I'm gonna go see if Officer Jenny can set us up with a place to stay for a while, for protection reasons if nothing else.' I started to walk towards the door we entered in, seeing Jenny talking to the man behind the caged glass idly.

"You get her calmed down I take it?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yah, but I think we both need some rest." She nodded.

"Say no more, I have already arranged for you to stay here, assuming that since you were staying in a pokecenter residential facility you didn't have a place to crash, and if Temerity is after you it would be better for you to be under a safe roof." I tensed slightly realizing something.

"Alright but before we get our room, could I get my gear? I this Temerity is as powerful as you suggest, and have their fingers in everything, it wouldn't surprise me if a number of police officers are under their payroll, and if that's the case they know I'm here. I would like to be ready to go at a moment's notice." She nodded

"Temerity did have cops acting as spies before, I'll take you to the outfitting room and you can grab what you need, I'll also be giving you an "Armed Civilian's" license, this will allow you to carry a weapon at all times, it will be registered to your pokedex and you will have a card to carry with you." I thanked her and we proceeded out the door.

"**You really think they would try to get to us in a building full of cops?**"

'I don't know, but I wasn't really expecting to have a gun slammed into my face this morning so better just be safe, grab some cargo pants, a utility belt, survival knife, and a side arm to keep on me.'

"Um Ma'am, this is the only set of clothes I have, could I possibly get another set from here?" I hated asking to be given stuff, but a lot of this world seemed to be free of charge, like the three week hospital stay.

"No problem, what you need?" thank god.

"I was hoping for some black cargo pants, a nylon belt, and a black t-shirt or two, just something simple, this stuff is getting a little tattered and won't really be appropriate in a lot of situations." She nodded.

"Sure thing" She said as she opened a door to a room that was filled with various items, knives, hand held radios, utility belts, pants, jackets, shirts, and everything had with letters "P.D." stitched into it somewhere.

"Just pick out what you need; I'll give you some privacy so you can make sure everything fits." She closed the door as she left.

I began walking towards the shelf that had pants finding my general size, 32x38's pulling them down checking them, they reminded me of the black military pants I had at home. I untied my boots and removed them from my feet. I then pulled my shorts off followed by my gym shorts, leaving me in my underwear, not realizing May was staring at me intently.

"**So we are past you asking me to turn around when you change?**" I jumped as she was giggling and blushing.

'You scared the hell out of me May, I thought you had gone outside with Jenny…' I quickly put the gym shorts back on not remembering why I took them off in the first place since I always wear a pair under my normal shorts or pants.

"**Well then you thought wrong, those look good on you.**" She said as I pulled the pants up around my waist stretching a little to make sure I could still move properly. I then walked over to a rack of nylon belts and various pouches to go on them.

'Thanks, I think' Mayleen giggled some more as I fed the belt through its loops on the pants, grabbing several ammunition pouches and a hand held radio. I turned and grabbed a survival knife off of a shelf to my right pulling out the blade, it was roughly 8 inches long, and made of what looked to be stainless steel with a black finish. I ran it across my forearm to test the edge, satisfied instantly as it took a path of hair from my arm, I returned the blade to its sheath and strapped it just above my right pocket feeding my belt through the last loop and tightening it.

"**Your preparing for war aren't you?**" She giggled again, I shrugged.

'I just want to be prepared.' She nodded still smiling and followed me as I walked towards a rack of shirts hanging. I pulled my shoulder harness off and began to remove my flannel when.

"**Here let me help you with that.**" Mayleen was reaching around me, undoing the buttons of my flannel, then helped me take it off.

"**And these…**" She trailed off as she grabbed the bottom of my tank tops pulling them upwards until she realized she couldn't reach any further, upon which she started to use her powers to pull them off of me.

'Well thanks May' I pulled her close into a hug, her hands were on my chest, they were so soft and smooth, they ran down my pecks and stomach tracing my muscles. I started to feel really warm and I knew what was happening so I stepped back.

"**What? What's wrong?**" she seemed upset by my sudden retreat.

'It's that I was just starting to think about… Well you know…' I felt my face heat up, I could tell I was blushing. Seeing this so did Mayleen.

"**Oh sorry about that, maybe we should just get your stuff and head to our room before we discuss any of that…**" I nodded and looked on the rack finding what I was looking for 3xl in the black shirts. I grabbed three put one on replaced my shoulder harness and folded the others with my original clothing, and grabbed an extra pair of pants as I walked by, replaced my boots heading for the door.. I opened the door and stepped out, seeing Officer Jenny talking to the man from the shooting range, she told him thank you and turned around holding a pistol and several clips.

"I had the arms master bring these up for you, it's against policy to carry a shotgun or assault rifle but pistols are common, and I had a shotgun delivered to your room." She handed me the pistol, I instantly checked the chamber, it was empty but I saw that the magazine was loaded as well as feeling the extra weight from the ammunition. I placed the pistol in my harness and one of the clips in the pouch under my right arm placing the rest in pouches on my belt.

"Thank you, makes me feel a lot better, not that I don't trust in your officers, but you said yourself they had cops on the inside before." She nodded.

"If you don't mind I'll show you to your room and be on my way, I have quite a bit of paperwork to deal with." I nodded. She started walking down the hallway to an elevator, we entered and she hit the button for the fourth floor.

"**So what exactly were you thinking in there?**" Mayleen sounded a little overjoyed.

'Stuff that should wait until were alone to discuss' I could feel her anxiousness, she could tell what it was I was thinking about, she simply enjoyed torturing me with it.

The elevator dinged and Officer Jenny stepped out with Mayleen and I in tow.

"The top two floors are only used for housing in emergency evacuations, but I will have a guard posted by the fire exits and elevators since you are a person of interest officially." She walked down the hallway and pointed.

"You are in room 35, it's the first one on the corner. Now I have to go get started on paperwork." I nodded and thanked her walking towards the door she had pointed to. Opening the door I saw a bunk bed a dresser crammed into a room that must have only been eight feet by teen feet. An open doorway showed a small bathroom that seemed to be eight feet wide and about 6 long, containing a shower/bathtub, toilet and sink.

'Ah a place to crash.' I threw my extra clothes on the dresser took off my shoulder harness, removing the pistol and set it on the dresser so that it could easily be grabbed from the bed, locked the door and flopped on the bottom bunk. I took my shirt off and threw it on top of the dresser and moved over to the side motioning for May to come lay down on the side closest to the wall.

"**I guess if you want me to, ugh.**" She sent emphasizing sarcasm in her mental voice, I chuckled as she walked over to the bed and crawled on top of me, but didn't go to her side.

'You just gonna lay there huh?' I moved her hair out of her eyes, noticing her chest spike was digging into my chest painfully, I decided to ignore it.

"**Sure why not, it's comfortable enough, and its warm.**" She said nuzzling herself up against me.

'Fine by me but I'm gonna take these pants off if you don't mind.' she rolled off of me with a sad expression on her face.

"**But I was just getting comfortable.**" She was giving me something akin to puppy dog eyes.

'Well sorry, but if I'm to relax and sleep solid, I have to take these off, they are still factory stiff, once I break them in I can sleep in them fine, but not brand new.' I took my boots off followed by the pants; I decided to leave all of the pouches and the knife on them so I could throw the pants on and be ready for anything. I then took my gym shorts off, deciding that since Mayleen has seen so much of my mind that me walking around in my boxers wouldn't scar her, in fact she would probably enjoy it.

"**Well then, I see that you are getting a little more comfortable with me…**" she trailed off blushing.

Trying to find out what she was talking about I looked down, noticing my boxer briefs were tight enough to show a vivid outline of my manhood.

'If you like I could put the shorts back on.' I was blushing pretty bad myself at this point.

"**Oh no no no, it's fine, just making an observation…**" she looked at it for several moments before returning her gaze to my face.

'I'm just going to assume that you were looking at the designs on my boxers…' I sent playfully.

"**Yah lets go with that. Now get back over here I'm getting chilly.**" She started to get under the covers that were already on the bed when we arrived.

'In a second, Jenny said that she had a shotgun sent up here but she never said were it would be.' She huffed, as I scanned the room, I then saw a black case I had previously missed on the top bunk, pulling it down I opened it, finding a black tactical shotgun, it looked to be semi automatic. Propping it up by the door for easy access after checking to see that it was loaded but there was nothing in the chamber, it came with 32 extra rounds, which I was grateful for.

'OK just needed to get that out of the way.' I got under the covers of the bed instantly feeling heat coming from Mayleen's body.

"**Do you have any Idea how warm you are?**" She said as she rolled onto my chest, her spike once again digging into me.

"**And you're strong, fast, smart, if you were a pokemon, you could have any mate you wanted easily.**" She continued, as I wrapped my arms around her cuddling, enjoying the warmth of her embrace.

She sighed as I ran my hand up and down her back. "**And the way you hold me, makes me feel so safe.**"

I moved the hair out of her eyes running my fingers through her hair I kissed her passionately. It took several moments for the moment to end and it only did because neither of us had any breath left in our lungs. Her smell was intoxicating. I felt my body heat up as we cuddled running our hands over each other's bodies.

'You know I am at kind of a disadvantage here.'

* * *

Writing like '_this as if thought by Jack but italicized are thoughts that he is not projecting towards Mayleen_'

* * *

"**And what would that be?**" she looked at me curiously.

'_Man should you really go this far? I don't see why not, she wants it, and I do too, we are both adults, and willing so why not?_' I decided to go for it.

'You are wearing a lot more clothes than I am.' We both began to blush furiously.

"**Well I suppose that is true, but my dress is a one piece, in order for that line of thinking to work you would have to take off your underwear.**"

'_she has a point there dude, no going back now_'

'I suppose you're right.' I began to pull my underwear off, wiggling beneath May so she didn't have to move, after a good amount of effort and squirming I was able to get them off, showing them to Mayleen I tossed them on the floor.

"**Well then, I hope this goes as far as I want it too…**" she trailed off carefully avoiding hitting her head on the top bunk as she sat up.

'I think now is my turn to help you with your clothes…' I ran my hands from her hips to her knees trailing the silky cloth of her dress as I went. She sighed softly. She nodded, closing her eyes gently as she moved so her dress was not held by her sitting on me, I began to pull it up her legs, until she move back to sitting on my lower stomach.

"**Oh god…**" it echoed through my mind, she was sighing her name aloud softly as I ran my hands up and down her thighs slowly. After I began to feel myself beginning to get exited, I slowly ran my hands from her thighs to her hips, then up her sides, she raised her arms as I got the dress off of her revealing her breasts.

'Wow… You are so beautiful…' Mayleen's blush deepened as I pulled her back on top of me, pulling the covers over her as the air was a bit uncomfortably cold.

"**Thanks and,**" she moaned as I ran my hand up her side, "**you don't look to bad yourself.**"

"**But I need to know something.**" She sighed softly as my hand moved across her lower back.

'What's that?'

"**How far is this going to go, because I don't think I can take this much longer if this is just a tease.**"

'No worries love,' I blushed at admitting I cared that much for her. 'I'm ready to do what it takes to make you happy.'

"**Really? Then you aren't going to be doing much sleeping tonight**" a deviant smile spread across her face as she reached under the covers and grabbed my manhood.

* * *

This was my longest chapter and i am sorry to have ended it like i did, but once again, the website admins have been making a point of M rated content not getting to graphic. So if and/or when they add a MA rating, i will edit to include the dirty.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not having updated for a while, its been a little crazy for me lately. I also hit a little bit of a writers block as I had always intended to give Jack powers, although I had an idea of my own in which the lightning strike that sent him into the pokemon world unlocked parts of his brain normal unused by normal humans, I remembered reading "The Mark" by nightshadowdark and liking that idea much better I asked and was granted permission to use the concept, although I tweaked it slightly to better suit my own story, the basis of it belongs to him. so without anymore rambling here is chapter 8. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Please even if you have reviewed before, do so again, I kinda get a little buzz when I check and see I have more reviews. I am aware their are going to be a few spelling errors, I try to check over them but often miss several things, I apologize in advance.  
**

* * *

I woke up with Mayleen on top of me, still naked, and very asleep. As she snored lightly I recalled the night before and the dream that followed.

' We had made love for the first time, I was her first, and she was the first girl I've had sex with completely sober. Kinda funny that was what my dream showed us, a montage of all the various dunk and high exploits I had engaged in over the past several years. But what the hell was with what happens when May finishes. That blast of psychic energy wasn't painful by any means but it sure as hell was noticeable, felt like I was standing next to a five foot bass cannon at a dubstep concert. I could feel my insides being moved in waves with the energy like vibrations' I was pulled from my thought as Mayleen moved slightly, her "Gem" as she told me they were called when I rubbed it during intercourse last night. I smiled remembering that part specifically.

Last night I had rubbed the horn on her chest and got this in response.

"**My… Gem… Too… Sensitive… Gonna**…" then she screamed in pokemon "GARD GARDE GAR DEVOIR!" as she screamed, waves of energy were being emitted from her body, making me feel like my insides were playing tag with each other.

She stirred opening her eyes, looking at me.

"**So, um….**" She trailed off, looking around I decided it was too early to concentrate on sending her my thoughts so I spoke.

"Yes?" she seemed very nervous so I searched the back of my mind for her emotions, but instead, I found complete thoughts.

'Damn, did we really do that last night? I hope Jack doesn't change his mind about how he feels about me, what if he rejects me now? Oh god, if anybody found out he could get in trouble, I don't know if it's illegal but what if…'

"Um May… You know how I can read your emotions for some reason…"

"**Yes…**" she trailed off, seeming surprised by the random question.

"Well you seemed kinda nervous so I checked them…" I scratched my chin realizing I needed a shave.

'_they must have shaved my face when I was in the coma, this is only a few days growth._'

"And I think I read your mind instead of your emotions…" I trailed off once more not knowing how she would respond. She just stared at me with a rather blank expression on her face, not wanting to read her mind again and invade her privacy, I broke the silence.

"Its fine May, I'm not going to reject you now, I'm not gonna change my mind, and yes we did that last night. The legality part of it, I don't know but really don't care." Her jaw dropped slightly. After a moment of awkwardly silent eye contact.

"So you going to say something or is your mouth open for no reason?" I was losing myself in her deep blue eyes.

"**So you did read my mind. This could be bad.**" This statement struck my curiosity.

"And why would that be?" I slid out from underneath her and grabbed my boxers from the floor and picked up her dress and tossed it on the bed beside her. I stretched and sat back down.

"**The legend the zigzagoon spoke of, it tells of a human that could use psychic powers. Telepathy isn't moving things with your mind, but both abilities often belong to a being that has one of them.**" I turned to look at her as she got off the bed and put her dress back on.

"Did it say anything about him being from this world?" she knew what I meant, I could tell because that question made her turn quickly to look at me.

"**No but it was said that this human and the gardevoir would become lovers…**" she trailed off.

"Now call me a skeptic if you like but I think that just because I can send messages, and now apparently read your mind, added to the fact that we had sex last night means that I'm part of some prophecy…" she seemed to relax a little bit.

"**You're right it's probably nothing.**" She walked back to the bed and sat down next to me, throwing her arms around me as she nuzzled her head into my neck. I returned the hug regardless of the awkward position we were in, then pulled away to kiss her.

"Now I have no idea what time it is but it feels like morning so we had better get ready and see if Jenny has anything for us to do around her, I don't feel right taking this gear and such, without doing something in return." I stood up and continued.

"I'm gonna shower and shave, you need to use the restroom before I do so? Maybe use the shower before I do so you know the water will be warm?" There was a flash of light and the door to the bathroom shut and locked.

"**I'm going to use the bathroom then take a shower. Be out in a while.**" I laughed.

'_I shouldn't have offered, might as well get all my gear organized while I wait._'

I gathered my clothes for the day, set them in a pile on the dresser then grabbed the shotgun propped against the wall. I emptied the tube, and then examined the gun further, noticing that the stock was collapsible and even removable.

"Good, easy for close quarters…" I mumbled to myself as I practiced raising the gun to my shoulder a few times, then checked to see how long it would take to collapse and remove the stock. Satisfied only when I could bring the shotguns iron sights directly in line with one motion of bringing the gun to my shoulder, and I could collapse, remove, replace, and re-extend the stock in under ten seconds I placed the gun back in its case since we wouldn't be up her for too much longer.

I grabbed my wallet, lighter, pocket knife, and pokeballs out of my old shorts and placed them on the dresser. I pulled out one of the drawers and placed all but the clothes I was going to where inside.

'How much longer you got May?'

"**A few minutes, got to rinse off.**"

'Alright was just wandering, take your time.'

I was remembering what May had said about many creatures that could use telepathy could use telekinesis. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket and set it on the dresser, staring at it intently I pictured it moving and concentrated hoping to see it move, but was gravely disappointed when it didn't.

Mayleen was now walking out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and her dress slung over her shoulder with a puzzled look on her face.

'Something wrong love?' I found myself able to project this with almost no effort.

"**Just your energy, it seems to be filling the room. You always had a strong presence but this, it's much more powerful, I have never even heard of anybody but the most powerful of pokemon having anything remotely similar to this. I felt it when I woke up but I thought that it must just be my tired mind having been playing tricks on me, but it is still here.**" She seemed to be slightly disconnected in her words; I figured she was just thinking hard.

'Well what could that mean? What do you think could have caused it?' this was a little strange for me.

'_How could it have changed over night? And what is she talking about the energy around me? Something akin to an aura maybe?_' I tried to wrap my mind around what she was saying.

"**Well um, among gardevoirs and gallades, when they find a mate, they mark each other. This mark makes them much stronger, quicker to think, faster, and strengthens their mental abilities.**" She was blushing as she dropped the towel and put her dress on.

"**But I have only heard of the mark being transferred to other members of our line, never heard of it being given to a human. And trust me I once saw a couple mark each other you would have noticed it, it burns a black symbol that is determined by your aura into the chosen body part. When I saw it happen, the gardevoir fainted from the pain seconds after it was finished.**" I got up and looked over my body, then turned to show May my back.

'See anything?'

"**No, but this has me curious. Could a human be given a mark? In our line, the mark is similar to what humans call marriage, but we sometimes deviate from our partners for breeding purposes, but emotionally they stay connected in a permanent bond." **I back down on the bed, and May walked over and sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

'Well do you know how to do this mark thing?' she pulled away and her look became very serious.

"**All members of the ralts line do, but I don't know if it would work on a human, my parents never talked about anybody using it on anyone but another member of our species. Who knows it could kill a human.**" She was looking me in the eye, I wanted to scan her emotions but I didn't want to invade her mind. After deciding I needed to learn to do one without doing the other I started to kiss her and scanned the back of my brain.

'_if I wasn't afraid it could kill him I would try to mark him. I'm sure he's strong enough but he is human, I mated with a human, and am kissing one now, I wander what he's thinking, better check_' I smiled as I continued kissing her.

'_hey I know you are reading my mind right now May._' She jumped a little but relaxed and continued our make out session.

'_how did you know?_' she was puzzled

'_was trying to learn to read your emotions without reading your mind, it failed, I'm still tuned into it I think._' She pulled away slightly, so I nuzzled my face in between her neck and shoulder.

'_well what all did you hear?_' she ran her hand up my stomach then my chest.

'_the part of you being afraid that it could kill me if you tried to mark me, me being strong enough but you're unsure since I'm human, you mated with me and are kissing me now, and then you wanted to know what I was thinking._' I reached my arm around her and pulled her down with me as I leaned back to lay down on the bed.

'_well that's about right._' She through her arm over me, her gem digging into my side.

'this reading your mind thing is giving me a headache, I need to go back to just projecting' she nodded and nuzzled closer.

"**Alright, but can you rub my back? I think I pulled something during our **_**activities**_** last night.**" She grinned deviously and was blushing at the reminder that we had had sex. I blushed as well.

'sure thing hop off of me and lay on your stomach.' She did, I swung my leg over her and sat up so that I was straddling her bottom, making sure I didn't put any actual weight on her since I was almost three times heavier than her. I popped my knuckles then placed my hands over her back.

'Where should I start love?' she grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head.

"**just under my gem, then my shoulder blades if you would please.**" I let my hands get to work, back rubs was my specialty, I had gained a reputation for being able to work out nearly any knot in any muscle on almost any girls back, I remembered walking into breakfast at school, and one of the girls I sat with who happened to be my ex would always ask for me to rub her shoulders, I swear she creamed her pants once with the way it made her moan.

Mayleen said something in her native language softly.

'What was that?' I hated not being able to understand her when she actually spoke.

"**Oh I was just saying how good this felt, if you're sitting on me how come you don't seem heavy?**" I chuckled a little bit at this.

'Its cause I'm not actually sitting on you, I have most the weight on my legs. I think I got the knots out of your lower back, shoulders next right?' she blushed and nodded. I switched to rubbing her shoulders, her silky dress occasionally getting snagged on the callus of my palms and fingers. I quickly got her shoulders taken care of, then hopped off of her, then stood up.

'Well I had probably get my shower and such takin care of, be out in a little bit love.' Mayleen nodded and buried her head in a pillow.

* * *

_**POV SWITCH**_

* * *

I watched as Jack stepped into the bathroom, and began thinking.

'_what if I could give Jack the mark? What would it do to him? He is already becoming stronger for no apparent reason, and I did love him, I could tell he loved me, last night when we mated, I could feel his energy change. Instead of being the normal cold wall, it seemed to soften and get warm, and when I entered his dream even though he just lay there motionless like he does when he has a dream he doesn't remember, the surroundings were a deep pink instead of the normal metallic black. I think that's his energy color or aura as some call it. It seems so strong now, before it was still strong, but now it seems more intense, and it stretches to fill the air around him. I'm going to see if he wants to try the mark, I know I want to be with him, and if I read his energy, and what few emotions escape his shell right, he would like to me. But what if it hurts him? But then again, it could make him stronger. What if it goes wrong and I die from it, what would Jack do?_' I rambled on to myself in my own mind for a while, then stretched. I felt a lot better after he took care of my back.

'_How does he know just how to move his hands? It felt like heaven, I thought I was going to melt under his touch, his hands are so rough and strong, yet, he is gentle with them, never applying too much pressure, or moving them in a way that didn't help, it was bliss. And after last night, I'd say that only two things were better than his hands, his tongue, and his member._' Giggling slightly at my own naughty thoughts, I rolled over and saw the shotgun by the door, and the pistol on the dresser, curious I reached out and felt all of the parts of both using my powers.

"**Hey Jack?**" I heard the water for the shower turn off.

'Yah you need something?' he stuck his head out of the door.

"**Nothing that requires you to stop what you were doing, I just had a question. You can go back to your grooming if you want to.**" He shrugged and nodded, closing the door back, I heard the water turn back on.

'So what did you want to ask?' I was looking at the case the shotgun came in, I opened it and looked at one of the rounds of ammunition.

"**Do you think you could teach me to shoot?**" I had no interest in learning I simply wanted something to do that Jack would enjoy doing with me.

'Well um sure but why do you want to learn? I'd be glad to teach you though.'

"**It could be useful, and you like it so I want to learn it.**" The water turned off again, I heard the mirror above the sink open.

'Well sure, but um hey could you do me a favor, get in my old shorts and grab my pocket knife, they have shaving cream but no razors.' I had no clue what he was talking about as far as shaving cream and razors, but then I remembered Nurse Joy putting this white foam on his face, and some plastic thing to take it off, his chin hair always disappeared.

'_He must be trying to do that, why don't they just let the hair grow? Seems pretty pointless to go through the trouble of keeping it short unless it gets in the way._'

"**Sure thing.**" I got a small grin on my face as I opened the drawer and got the knife out of his pocket. I teleported into the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD MAYLEEN! You scared the living hell out of me!" I began laughing and blushed as when he jumped, his towel fell down, he still hadn't noticed.

"**Sorry couldn't resist. Here is you knife.**" I handed it to him, and he set it next to the sink.

'You gonna watch me shave?' he was rubbing foam between his hands and then he put it on his face with steaming water running through the sink.

"**Sure but that's not what I'd be looking at the most.**" I was blushing furiously now, I felt a little awkward flirting like this, but at the same time I found it fun.

"What are you talking abou… Oh sorry about that." He fixed the towel so that I was covering his manhood once more. Blushing he picked up the knife and with the flick of his wrist the blade appeared.

"**Why do you cut the hair on your face? It doesn't seem like it would do much harm and it seems like a lot of trouble for no reason to keep it short.**" He looked over the blade running his fingers over the edge, smiled and ran it under the water.

'You know I have no clue, just a habit. Human guys do it to look more respectable. I don't know where or when it started, but that's just how it is' he ran the blade across his face removing foam as it went, it produced a horrible scratching sound.

"**That sounds like it hurts.**" He rinsed off the blade and went for another patch of his chin.

'It pulls a little, but I always keep the knives I carry as sharp as possible, in case I need to shave. I once spent a week in an abandoned house while I de-toxed, I had one of my knives on me and was able to shave before I left, so when I tried to hitchhike I looked better and was able to get a ride almost immediately ' he continued to shave, and I watched, I decided to bring it up.

"**Jack, I want to try and give you the mark.**" He rinsed the remaining foam off of his face and grabbed a towel to dry his face off.

'I thought you said you didn't know what would happen?' he looked in the mirror checking over to make sure he got everything.

"**I don't, but I'm pretty sure that you will be able to take it.**" He tilted his head then pushed his chin making his neck pop a number of time, he repeated this with the other side, both time the sound making me cringe.

'How long would it take?' He shut the water off, then headed for the bathroom door, opening it then stepping into the normal room. He dropped the towel and started getting dressed as I responded.

"**A few minutes. But I warn you again, if you do decide you will let me try, it will hurt. A lot.**" He had his pants and boots on but had no shirt on, I took in his figure, noting several scars on both arms, the muscle defined ever so slightly, every time he moved you could see them ripple underneath his skin.

'And it leaves a black mark, in a symbol resembling you energy or aura or whatever it is?' I nodded.

"**You can choose where I try to put it, and you will have touch where mine is to be, it is a two sided procedure.**" He stretched popping his back a number of times.

'Alright let's try it' I was surprised by his willingness to try this.

"**Are you sure? If so where do you want me to try and put it?**" He pulled me onto the bed with him and moved my hand to the left side of his chest.

'Here, and what am I supposed to do?' I moved his right hand to a spot just above my left hip.

"**Just relax, and concentrate on my mind, I will try to start when you are ready.**" He nodded.

"Do it." He spoke, how flat and emotionless those two words sounded startled me. But I began. I felt his skin under my hand heat up as I tried to form the bond between our minds, and bodies, the skin just above my hip, started to burn. My face twisted in agony, but I knew it was not complete. I looked into Jack's eyes, he was clenching his jaw. I then felt a presence in my mind, but not a hostile one so I concentrated on completing the bond, trying to ignore the pain above my hip which was now sending wave after wave of agony throughout my body I closed my eyes to concentrate.

'_Damn this hurts, I hope this works, I would hate for Mayleen to have gone through this much pain for nothing, I can see she wants to cry it hurts so bad_' I was startled but then realized it was almost complete, I had heard Jack's thoughts without trying, the bond was forming. I growled in pain as the process was nearing completion. Opening my eyes to see Jack looking back at me, but his eyes were glowing blue. And I could smell burning flesh. I began to breathe again as the bond finished, my side stopped hurting immediately after. Now I looked at Jack, his eyes still glowing I took my hand away from his chest, he instantly grabbed the spot, he was obviously still in pain I could feel it radiating from him.

"**I need to see it, you shouldn't still be in pain.**" He nodded his lower lip quivering.

I moved his hand away, and saw the symbol, it looked much like the one on his necklace but much more intricate. But around the edges of it, there were very bad burn marks; it looked as though he had been branded. He winced as I ran my fingers across it.

'I can feel your mind, it's amazing, so many different mental doors opening at once, but it's amazing.' I pulled my hand away, and lifted my dress to see my own mark, he turned and was looking at it as well, covering his back up with a hand, clutching it in pain.

"**I'm sorry about the burns, that doesn't happen to us, it burns when it happens, but there is not any physical burning.**" He waved my comment away with his spare hand and examined my mark. It was a spiral with flowers coming off of it, it was simple and pretty. His however, was much more complex, but the more I looked at his, the more I realized that it looked almost demonic, not like a bad demon, more like a fallen angle, dark and cold, yet good intentions.

"This really fuckin hurts, I'm gonna go check if there is any kind of cream for burns in the bathroom." I nodded.

"That would be a good idea." I mumbled to myself as I projected it, feeling bad about him having all the burns from it.

"Wait what the hell, say something again." He sounded like he was freaking out.

"**What? Something wrong?**" he shook his head.

"No actually speak I can swear I heard you speak English just then." He was speaking franticly and very quickly.

"So you think you can understand me talking now?" His eyes got wide telling me that he indeed could.

"So the mark made it so that you can understand me talking? I don't know why I'm surprised at this." He nodded, and came to hug me, but stopped when spreading his arms out stretched the skin on his chest.

"I had better get this taken care of." He said wincing as he started to walk back into the bathroom.

'_Oh thank goodness it worked, although the burns were not supposed to happen, it could have been worse._' I followed Jack into the bathroom where he opened the cabinet behind the mirror. He grabbed a white box with a red cross on it, labeled "First Aid Kit".

'_Wait a minute, I can't read, must be Jacks mind allowing me to do that, like he can understand me talking now, I can read._'

"Let's see here…" he trailed off opening the box and looking through various bandages and tubes. He grabbed a large bandage, some gauze as I found myself calling it and a tube of gel, the back of which read "SOOTHES BURNS, AND PREVENTS INFECTIONS" he poured some of it into his hand and rubbed it on his mark, placed the bandage over it and spoke.

"You mind wrapping the gauze around me to hold this bandage here? I can't reach around my back all that well, and it hurts to move my arms too much." I nodded and grabbed the gauze from him, he pulled on the end of the roll, held it to the bandage, and I started to wrap it around his torso. As I did so my hand ran across his back. Through the contact I could feel his aura pulsing, it was so powerful I gasped.

"Something wrong May?" I continued to wrap the gauze around his chest, I could barely reach around his chest was so wide.

"Just that your aura, I can feel it pulsing when I touch you now. It's a little startling at first, I wasn't expecting it." He grabbed a metal clip and a pair of scissors once I had wrapped the gauze around him several times, holding the bandage firmly in place, he cut the gauze placing the rest of the roll back into the box, and clipped it to itself. He stretched his arms and smiled.

"Ah better already, better go finish getting dressed and find out what time it is." He grabbed his pokedex from his pocket and brought the screen up.

"Ah it's only about eight in the morning; this is good, wander where the cafeteria is." He grabbed his stomach as an audible growl was heard and I realized we hadn't eaten in over a day.

"Yah we should probably get going and find out what we do next. But what should we do about you being able to understand me? People might find it odd if I talk in pokespeak and you answer." I was concerned about what would happen if people found out about the mark being possible.

"I'll just say that you send what you are saying over telepathy, that's easy enough to believe right?" I nodded as he walked back into the other room grabbing a shirt and throwing it on followed by his pistol and harness.

He motioned for me to follow, as he opened the door and headed into the hallway, it was a little chilly so I spoke up.

"It's cold out here." He nodded and went back into the room and came back out with his flannel, as he draped it over my shoulders I grabbed it and pulled it closed in front of me. It was more like a small blanket to me, but it was warm and smelled like him which I considered a nice bonus.

"That better?" I nodded to him.

"Thank you, now let's go find out if we can get something to eat." He nodded his stomach growling again. I giggled as we began to walk back towards the elevator, a guard sat next to it in a folding chair, with a collapsible table in front of him, he was looking at the screen of a laptop when we approached, he then stood up and extended his hand towards jack.

* * *

_**POV SWITCH**_

* * *

I shook hands with the man as he spoke, he had rather soft hands but a firm handshake.

"I take it you are the Jack Marcson that Jenny has me guarding." He had a high pitched voice, and a lisp, judging by his feminine body language, I thought he was gay. I had many homosexual friends, both male and female, but I was friends with most of them before they came out.

"That would be me, hope it's not too much of an inconvenience." He shook his head no.

"I had to cancel a date with my boyfriend but if you can help bring Temerity down, I'm sure he won't mind, his mother was killed when they committed a bombing…" He trailed of realizing he had let out a little more information than was necessary.

'Called it.' I sent to May.

"**Called what?**" she sounded confused.

'Him being gay.' I could feel her amusement over our bond.

"Hey I don't know what I can do, but I'm going to do what I can, they came after me and Mayleen here, for that, I'm going to do what it takes to make sure they are stopped." He nodded.

"Well if you're looking for breakfast, it's on the first floor, just ask the receptionist, I think Kayla is in this morning" I nodded and thanked him, pressed the button to call the elevator and waited.

* * *

I decided that a POV switch would have been much more useful than simply having Jack talk about himself showering, and I also decided that I am going to try a little out of story dialogue between the characters in the A/N before and after the chapters like I have seen many writers do.

MortuusSanguine: so enjoying the powers so far?

Jack: I don't know, I haven't gotten to do anything but understand what May says.

Mayleen: I'm just pissed I didn't get to shower with him.

Jack:*blushing* yah I was kinda expecting that too

MortuusSanguine: sorry guys the website is cracking down on the whole lemons thing, otherwise you would have, thats also why i didn't write out your guys night in the last chapter.

Mayleen: damn.

Jack: agreed

Mayleen: out of curiosity what the hell does Mortuus Sanguine even mean?

Jack: yah what the hell man?

MortuusSanguine: Its Latin for Dead Blood

Jack:Emo much?

MortuusSanguine: Not really, just always enjoyed the morbid


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not having the chapter up sooner, been a little crazy lately. But here it is.

Jack: Bout damn time, lazy bastard...

Mayleen: Jack be nice, he re-wrote our night together and our shower, be grateful.

Mortuus Sanguine: Yah sorry once again sorry I cant have that in the normal story.

Jack: Eh I guess your right May, you still need to learn how to shoot don't you?

Mayleen: Yah so who's lazy now, mister not teach me...

Mortuus Sanguine: By the way I made a facebook page for this pen name, pleas find and like, message me for a link.

* * *

The elevator ride was suddenly disturbed as it fell at a normal rate but I was floating up slowly.

"What the hell is going on?" Mayleen giggled.

"Your eyes are glowing, you are levitating slightly. Were you thinking about it at all?" I took a deep breath and cleared my mind thinking just of landing gently.

"I was just wandering if I even could. That's an apparent yes." She giggled again as my feet touched the ground and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Eye check…" I hadn't said those words in a long time, not since I smoked pot last.

"You're good." The doors opened back up and we stepped out.

"**So he said to ask the receptionist.**" I nodded in response to her telepathic messages.

'Yup Kayla he said.' We approached the desk and the girl looked to be around her early 20's, which I found funny because I'm only 16 and I look older than most people in that age range.

"Excuse me miss, but I was told you could give me directions to the cafeteria, if you need it my name is Jack Marcson." She finished what she was typing and I heard her voice in my head.

'_**Damn he's cute, wander if I could get a lay out of him? Oh yah he asked where the cafeteria was better answer.**_'

"Um yah, I'm Kayla, the cafeteria is down that hallway just follow the signs, I just about done since I worked the graveyard shift, I could show you if you like." She spoke as she pointed down a hallway to our left.

'May did you catch that too?'

"**Yes, she's right, but she isn't going to touch you. Let's wait for her though.**"

"Yah Kayla that would be no problem" she smiled. "I'll just hang out here till your ready."

"Why thanks, I hate eating alone, let me finish up this shift report and I can show you there." She sounded pleased with herself.

'_**This guy is a gentleman, wander how this is gonna turn out…**_'

'What exactly are you wanting to see happen here? Why you want to go with her?'

"**Just want to see how it plays out, this could get interesting.**"

'What do you mean it could get interesting? You're putting me with a girl that just wants to fuck me when I'm already with you, I'd kinda like something better than it could be interesting.' Kayla finished typing as another woman who looked to be in her 60's took over the computer.

"Alright then Jack right this way, after we eat I'm gonna need a smoke, you smoke?" I was still waiting for May to answer me but followed Kayla as she led us through the building.

"Ah on and off, but with all that's going on one sounds pretty damn good." She nodded.

"I've heard several of the officers talking about this Temerity business, it's not good. But on a lighter note, what are you doing today?"

'_**I hope he's not doing anything, bet I could get him in bed in under a day, men are easy that way.**_'

'Seriously May, I don't know how this is gonna happen'

"**Hey, just deal with it, I'm finding this amusing.**"

"Nothing really, I was going to check with Jenny to see if there was anything I could do around her to earn my keep, for the room, gear, and such." She shook her head.

"Jenny is off today, and the ones from the other areas have gone back to their towns, looks like you're stuck with me." She tried to push me playfully but only succeeded in pushing herself the other direction.

"Jesus you're like a wall, just how tall are you anyway?" I chuckled, I was used to this kind of thing.

"Six foot four inches,320 pounds give or take, size 16 boots, and uh size fifteen and a half ring." Her jaw dropped slightly.

"How can you weigh 320 pounds, you don't seem like you should." She stopped as she said this, a doorway labeled cafeteria at the end of the hall. She turned to me, and reached out to touch the bruise on my face from yesterday's encounter with Temerity. Just before she touched it she drew her hand back.

'_**Just what does this guy do? That's a nasty bruise, and it doesn't look like something you get from an accident, and all the scars over his arms, he's probably been through some shit, he's not a cop, but he carries a gun, hmm. Maybe he's a merc or bounty hunter of sorts.**_'

"Problem?" she shook herself out of her thoughts and returned her gaze to my eyes.

"No, not really, I was just wandering why a civilian carries a gun, and where all those scars came from." She motioned for me to follow, and with Mayleen still in tow we made our way into the cafeteria. I cringed knowing that some of them were battle scars where as others were from nights of masochism, cutting my own flesh in an attempt to ignore emotional pain.

"The gun is because I'm a person of interest for this Temerity B.S. and the scars are not something I really talk about." I felt a pinch of worry come from Mayleen, and curiosity spike in Kayla.

'_**Mysterious huh? This guy just gets more and more attractive.**_' We were now in line with several officers on either side, discussing random topics as we browsed the selection of buffet style food, when a cop pulled me out.

"You're that Jack guy the civilian that Jenny is wanting to help us aren't you?" I nodded, but was rewarded by a sucker punch to the stomach.

"What the hell" I could feel my muscles tighten, and my blood heating up.

"Seriously what the hell Jordan" Kayla was screaming now.

"Ah so the precinct whore has taken a liking to you, and your pretty little pokemon seems to be ready to kill. I don't need the help of some pathetic ass civy when I'm doing my job, so unless you can prove you're better than one of the pieces of shit I pick up on a nightly basis, I'm going to make this hell for you." I felt Mayleen's anger.

"Alright you obviously have a problem with me, so let's settle it like you want. Find a place and I'll put you in the dirt. May, Kayla don't worry about it, I got this." I felt May calm down and Kayla just got even more worried but she nodded.

'_**Jordan won the martial arts tournament in Kanto region this year, he's the best around, I hope Jack knows what he's doing.**_'

Jordan smirked and led us to the middle of the cafeteria, a circle of cops and various office workers formed, I smiled.

"Why are you smiling civy? You're not going to beat me, you're going to be lucky if you can walk when this is over." I continued smiling as I took my harness and utility pouches off.

"Hey Mayleen you mind grabbing this stuff for me?" The gear gained a blue outline, folded itself neatly and floated over to the floor in front of May.

"Thanks." I sized up Jordan, we were about ten feet apart. He was ripped, small frame, a scar over his right eye, his pose was confident to the point of cockiness. Standing around five nine I easily over powered him, but I knew that he was in martial arts so his control would be his strength not his size and power. I cracked my knuckles and calmed my mind and body.

"Well you going to just stand there breathing, or is this going to start?" I could hear his plans in the back of my head, I took an aggressive stance, ready to lunge. I felt energy radiating from my mark, making everything seem to work together, instead of muscles working separately everything worked off of each other.

"I'll let you make the first move." He ran at me suddenly but I could sense what he was going to do, so I easily dodged and blocked the first barrage of kicks and punches without even trying. I decided that the telepathy was too much of an advantage, and ignored it and put it in a part of my mind that wasn't going to bother me. He let loose another combo towards me, I didn't see this coming and got a fist to the mouth and two in the chest, one of which hit my mark tearing the burn causing intense pain. I screamed and felt rage build.

"**Jack calm down, your aura is changing, you need to calm yourself!**" Her words where all I needed to regain my grip on reality. Jordan had backed off slightly and was smirking, I popped my neck and lunged at him, he was barely able to dodge anything and if he tried to block it just forced his own arm into his body. I didn't stop, I continued driving him backwards as he tried to duck and weave out of the way of my fists, until he was against a wall, I didn't even notice, he ducked and my hand hit the wall, but rather than feeling pain, I saw that the wall had a imprint of my fist in it. Jordan took advantage of my confusion and drove his shoulder into my stomach, the entire time the crowd erupted in cheers and gasps at the conflict. As we fell, I grabbed him around the waist and began to squeeze until he couldn't breathe, my back hit the ground hard, I let go of him in pain and got up.

He was smirking as he stood up and regained his combat stance, I cleared my mind again, and felt myself get lighter, my skin felt tight, I looked at myself and noticed my muscles had increased in size, I looked at Jordan and smiled, as he lunged and his fist connected with my stomach. It hurt like hell, but I didn't let it show, he struck again and again, and I laughed, needing to do something to get my mind off the pain, his eyes widened, my plan had worked, he was freaked, I grabbed his face in one hand and pushed him down, the back of his head striking to floor with a dull thud, the entire time he was grabbing my hand trying to pry it away, I picked him back up by the shirt, let go and punched him as hard as I could in the chest, I heard a slight crunch just before he flew several feet before ending up back on the ground, he was clutching his chest in pain as he coughed, red tinting his spittle on the ground. I stood there over him breathing heavy.

"YOU ALL JUST GOING TO WATCH HIM COUGH UP BLOOD OR IS SOMEBODY GOING TO HELP HIM UP SO HE CAN GET CHECKED OUT?" The crowd which had grown silent when I started to let Jordan punch me as I laughed jumped. A Nurse Joy came out of the crowd, a Chansey with a stretcher followed, Jordan was loaded on the stretcher and rolled out, everyone was just staring at me.

"**Oh my god, Jack I tried to contact you at the end of that, but you were blocking everything. You're aura started to change again, you didn't seem like you anymore.**" I walked over and grabbed my gear from in front of Mayleen.

"Well Kayla I'm hungry, we can still grab chow right?" She just blinked slowly and nodded, as we returned to the line, half the crowd resumed their activities in a hushed murmur the others just left quietly.

'Yah I don't really know what happened there, I just cleared my mind and felt something change. That guy shouldn't be causing problems anytime soon.' She nodded as we finished getting food.

May had an assortment of berries and a glass of juice, I had some pancakes and some milk, Kayla had waffles and some berries with juice.

"So what the hell was that? I've never seen anybody come close to beating Jordan when I watched the training sparring the officers do."

'_**Jordan was right I am a whore. I am, just look at yourself, you don't even know this guy and you want to fuck his brains out, just meeting him you wanted to screw him, along with most the guys in the building.**_' I could feel a lot of sorrow and hurt coming from Kayla.

"I got into a lot of fights over the years, not something I'm proud of." I motioned towards the scars on my arms. She nodded as she ate. People were still taking awkward glances in my direction as they ate, I shrugged it off.

"Why? You don't seem all that aggressive, short of you shutting Jordan down like that." She was eating her food quickly, but I was almost done already, just having my milk to sip on.

"I used to hang with a rough crowd, guns, drugs, fights, and a different girl every night." She looked over at me curiously.

"Were you a member of Team Rocket or something similar?" I chuckled lightly.

"No nothing like that, just people who did bad things, for stupid reasons. You look like your done, and Mayleen has been done for a while, mind if I bum a smoke from you?" I felt curiosity from May.

"_**Why do you want a smoke? I never understood that habit, what's it about?**_"

"Yah sure, just grab your trays and we'll turn them in and head outside. You're not supposed to smoke tobacco products inside the building." I nodded and followed putting Mayleen's tray on top of mine so she didn't have to carry it, which made her blush.

'Calms my nerves, and after having a cop pick a fight with me because he's too proud to work with me, frayed them a little, you could try it if you like.' I felt curiosity through our bond again.

"_**I think I might, how does it work, I've seen you do it in your memories but never really understood it.**_" We followed Kayla out of the cafeteria and to a side door in the building talking about what happened with Jordan while I spoke to May mentally.

'You light one end, puff through the other, and inhale the smoke, which has some chemicals from the tobacco that calm you down, but the smoke might take some getting used to.' She seemed satisfied with that answer.

"_**I think I will.**_" We walked through a metal door marked "Parking Lot" and over to a bench with a sanded ashtray in front of it. Kayla brought a pack of smokes from her pocket, and searched for something in both but couldn't find it.

"Damn forgot my lighter, sorry." I shook my head and pulled mine from my pocket, her eyes lit up.

"Here I got one, but um I was talking to Mayleen here, and she wants to try a cig. You mind?" She greedily took the lighter from my head as she nodded, pulling three smokes from the pack and lit one then handed me the other two and the lighter.

"That's right she is a psychic, I wandering what you meant by talking to her for a second. Never heard of any pokemon smoking really, I know some fire types enjoy putting coals in a pipe and smoking that but never anything else. Didn't really notice her before, but she is really pretty, you two look close, the way she stands so close to you." We sat down on the bench and I lit one of the cigarettes that Kayla handed me, showing everything I was doing to May slowly, I took a puff to get it lit, breathing in the smoke, expecting the foul taste like back home, but instead it was a sweet, yet bitter taste, and when I inhaled, it filled my lungs with a sensation similar to menthols.

"Yah she saved my life once, after I saved hers, I ended up in a hospital for 3 weeks for that one, she has stuck around me since, I put her in a pokeball once to keep her from being able to be captured again, other than that she's been by my side." I handed the lit cigarette to Mayleen and watched as she tentatively took a small hit, and inhaled, coughing slightly but seeming to enjoy it, I lit the other smoke and enjoyed the sensation of the smoke in my lungs again, blowing smoke rings as I exhaled, making both girls giggle a little.

"You know Jordan was right about what he said earlier. I've been around a few times." I felt her sorrow and pain as I got several images of her with different men.

"You know I honestly don't care, you seem like a nice girl, and just because you enjoy sex doesn't make you a whore." Mayleen moved from her spot on the bench next to me to sit next to Kayla as she was on the verge of tears. I could feel regret and a number of other negative emotions coming from her, her hands shaking slightly as she took drag after drag from her smoke. Mayleen was still working on hers smiling slightly as I felt her nicotine high over our bond.

"How? Just about any guy I meet I end up fucking, same goes for you, when I saw you walk up to my desk all I thought about was if I could get a good lay…" Tears rolled down her face slowly as she was trying to keep from crying.

"**You need to talk to her, I don't want to freak her out with my telepathy.**" I nodded, taking a drag of the cigarette in my hand.

"To be honest Kayla, I know. Since Mayleen came into my life I have discovered that I can sense other people thoughts occasionally, I knew your thoughts, and still decided to hang around. Of course after I got permission from May there." She then grabbed my arm and buried her face in my arm, her cigarette cherry got put out on my arm, but I ignored it. She looked down and saw the burn on my arm and instantly started to freak out. I chuckled.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I WAS'NT PAYING ATTENTION!" she started to lick her thumb and wipe ash off my arm but I stopped her.

"Hey hey, calm down, it's not that big of a deal, just a little burn." I remembered how bad getting the mark had been this morning and this really was nothing in comparison.

"**Poor girl, her mind is so chaotic, and she is so confused.**" I nodded at May who was now leaning back on the bench looking rather relaxed as she looked and saw the cigarette she was smoking was nearly three quarters finished and frowned. I pulled Kayla so she was sitting back as well and used the cherry on my cigarette to re-light hers and handed it back to her. She seemed to have calmed down slightly and was holding onto my arm pretty tightly as she inhaled more smoke.

"**Don't worry I know she's doing it, I don't mind, she needs to be comforted.**" I took a final drag on my smoke and put the butt out in the sand ashtray.

"You're arm is so muscled, what do you do for a living?" I was taken aback for a second by this.

"Nothing really, odd jobs, helping put up fences, stacking firewood, fixing cars, anything that will get a little cash on the side. Since I got out of all the criminal activities at least." She looked up at me her eyes pleading.

"So, hey what the hell?" I was thinking about another smoke, and her pack started to float and open. A single cigarette floated to my mouth and my lighter appeared and struck itself, I puffed an got it lit, the pack and lighter returned to their original positions.

"What the hell Jack, you can use telekinesis? I've only seen one other person that could, and she was a psychic gym leader…" she trailed off, I myself was kind of stunned by this, I didn't even try.

"Well ya learn somthin new every day don't you? That was honestly the first time I've done that." She reached up and touched my temple with her thumb.

"Your eyes, they were glowing blue, they looked so pretty, and now the shade of green, makes them sparkle, hard to believe somebody with those eyes could be an ex criminal…" she trailed off, and I smelled something. It was bodily lubrication, I realized it was Kayla's arousal.

'Great now she's turned on and giving me puppy eyes, and now apparently I have super smell.' Mayleen just giggled.

"**Just turn her down, tell her you already have somebody.**" She winked and licked her lips, putting her cigarette out and leaning back to close her eyes.

"Um Kayla, I can um tell you want to uh… Well fuck… And I kinda have somebody already." Her eyes instantly fell to disappointment, and her features drooped.

"Well damn, I guess I can go and fuck one of my pokemon, since that was legalized recently."

'_**I bet Pikachu will be willing we haven't had a go in a while… Good thing that it was legalized because the day after the neighbors walked in on us…**_'

'Well that answers that, it is legal for us to get intimate.'

"**That is good news.**"

"That would work I guess, but what you need to do, is find somebody who like to fuck just as much as you do, that can take care of and love you at the same time, instead of just becoming another face that leaves in the morning. Like what me and May have is special." May opened one eye and looked at me blushing that I had admitted our relationship. And Kayla instantly lit up with what looked like understanding.

"Well that explains that, why she stands so close to you, and the way she looks at you…" She looked at Mayleen and spoke.

"Um I have a question, just how is he? I mean in bed." May rolled her eyes, and put her hand on Kayla's temple.

There was a rush of images that flew between their minds, I felt this over the bond that Mayleen and I shared through the mark. I relived the night we shared previously with all of the same sensations, but was physically un-affected.

"**There now you know.**" Kayla was wide eyed, jaw slightly open.

"What the hell was that? I need a smoke." Mayleen was smiling proudly as she pulled one from the pack as Kayla did. I handed the lighter to them.

"So since when can you do that May?" she giggled.

"**Always, just never really needed to.**" Kayla still looked like she had seen a ghost as May spoke mentally to both of us.

"Sorry this is just the first time I've had mental contact with anything…" She took a long drag from her cigarette and collapsed backwards sighing heavily.

"So, I take it May gave you what you wanted?" Before she could answer there was an explosion at the far end of the parking lot, and three black vans where racing through the flames.

"Get inside now Kayla! Alert the officers! May pop their tires." I proceeded to try my new powers and pulled some concrete blocks over for cover, I heard a succession of pops and rubber squealing, once the blocks were in place in front of the door, me and May safe behind them, and Kayla inside the building I drew my pistol and took aim.

* * *

Well that's the chapter. Bet you're never going to guess who is with them...

Mayleen: Told you it would be useful for me to learn.

Jack: Dude come on, said I would just this morning, I had a cop pick a fight with me, and some chick I don't know come on to me, like I've had the time.

Mortuus Sanguine: Yah sorry kinda hit a writers block with the whole Kayla thing, didn't really know what I was even going to do with that, so I figured it was time for a shoot out.

Mayleen: If Jack gets hurt I'm going to cut your testicles off and make you eat them...

Jack: You don't want to know what I'm going to do if May gets hurt...

Mortuus Sanguine: Well I could always just delete the whole story... *Mouse moves to big red delete button*

Jack + Mayleen:*Screaming* NOOOOOOOO!

Mortuus Sanguine: Well then time to start on the next chapter... And readers please remember to review thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry things have been hectic lately, but hope you enjoy. BTW side note, am over 4k views, makes me happy, however in two weeks only got 1 more review, so can some of you do more reviewing so i can improve my story?

Jack: ok thought you forgot about us..

Mayleen: yah really...

Mortuus Sanguine: sorry guys, stressful time for me, and its gonna be more so that way when school starts back up

Jack + Mayleen: You had better keep updating us or we will haunt your dreams...

Mortuus Sanguine: well on that note her is the chap

* * *

I took cover behind the blocks Jack had moved to avoid the gunfire which was now causing my ears to ring ass it echoed throughout the police station's garage. I could hear the bullets bouncing off the other side of the block, when suddenly it go quite.

"Just give us the pokemon asshole, and you get out of here alive!" One of the men now taking cover behind his vehicle shouted. I heard a series of clicks, I assumed that they were reloading their guns.

"Just how dumb are you guys? You charge into a police station with just a couple vehicles, after setting of some explosives, are in a bottlenecked position and expect me to negotiate with you?" I saw Jack's eyes were glowing, but not blue like I had seen before, they where red. I hadn't even noticed the change in his energy through our bond due to the rush of adrenaline but I now noticed it. Rather than being a numb metallic black, his mind seemed to be a burning red anger and rage seeming to pour out of him.

"Tell you guys what, get the fuck out of here now, and I won't hunt and kill all of you right away." I was scared, I watched as Jack slowly raised his head above our cover and shot three rounds, I felt the energies of two of the dozen or so men fade quickly.

"Fuck it, open fire, don't hit the pokemon the boss needs her, but kill this prick!" I watched as this only made Jack's anger increase. His muscles bulged out of his skin throbbing with his heartbeat. Psychic energy coated his every feature. The gunfire resumed, I could feel irritation from many of the men attacking us, but I felt amusement coming from Jack which thoroughly confused me.

"May don't worry, I got this." He smiled at me, the glow fading from his eyes for a moment, but it quickly returned as I nodded. He then did something I would never have expected, he stood up.

"**Jack what the hell are you doing?!**" I watched as several bullets struck him, piercing his shirt, small amounts of blood dripping from the wholes, but was amazed as I saw the pieces of metal being pushed out almost as soon as they entered. Jack took his pistol and aimed, only to have it shot out of his hand. I watched as he smirked slightly and I felt his aura go from red and angry, to something different all together, there was only rage and anger, nothing else, no color to describe it, and no boundaries to limit the energy coming from him. He flashed away, using teleport for the first time, I felt several of the men die in my mind, the gun fire stopped so I stood up using my psychic abilities to make a shield just in case.

"Please, no, no, no, don't kill me…" a man pleaded, as Jack held him in the air by his throat, the man's pleads turned to hoarse whimpers as Jack slowly closed his hand around the man's windpipe. Jack then threw the man to the ground, I looked at the scene before me, about a dozen men, half of which were dead and the other half unconscious or severely wounded. The man Jack had just tossed was now clutching his throat and coughing up blood. I noticed all of the men's guns were in a pile good and clear of their reach.

I jumped as the doors behind me busted open suddenly several officers along with Kayla pouring out of the building, several had shotguns and even Kayla had a pistol. I felt Jack's aura subside back to its normal numb black state, he looked down at his hands, which were covered in the blood of the people he had just killed, I felt a twinge of regret and guilt from him, but it was quickly replaced once again by the cold numbness he so masterfully wielded.

"Jenny should be on her way here, what the hell happened?" Jack simply walked over to the concrete blocks he had moved to use as cover, and sat down.

"Me, Kayla, and Mayleen here, where talking and having a smoke, those assholes blew up a couple cars, I told Kayla to get help, took cover, they shot, I shot back. Look at the tape if you really want to know what happened next." Jack stated sounding irritated as he pointed at a few cameras in the corner and above the doorway.

"But how? There are 14 guys here, you killed 6 of them and the rest are incapacitated, how the hell did you manage that?" The cop obviously very confused.

"I'll talk when Jenny gets here, but I need a smoke, anybody mind letting me bum one?" Kayla approached him from behind, pulling her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Take the rest; you need them and I got another pack in my car anyways." Jack smiled and thanked her. I didn't mind the girl, but I wish she would stop thinking about what she wants to do with Jack in the bed. As Jack pulled one out and lit it, I used my mind to take it out of his mouth and into mine, as I floated over to sit next to him. He chuckled to himself.

'Hey now, be nice, here, I don't feel like getting the lighter out of my pocket again, lemmy use yours to light mine.' I leaned in towards him as he put another smoke to his lips, pressing the end of his to the coal at the end of mine he lit his up.

"Thanks babe." He said it out loud, and it caused me to blush. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and moved in to kiss me as I did the same, it was brief but pleasurable. Just as we pulled away a man with a med kit came running through the door. And I noticed several of the Temerity members were now in cuffs, one of them muttering something about "He's not human, we shot him and he just kept going…" The medic first saw the blood on Jacks shirt, walking over he just barked.

"Shirt off, now." Jack chuckled saying he was fine, put his cigarette down, and removed his shirt. The medic stared in awe at him, Jack himself looked slightly surprised, there were a few cuts, but it was mostly just bruising. The medic saw his mark.

"Sir, I have to ask, where did you get that ink? And why have the outline burned, just curious?" He started to poke around the cuts, asking if it hurt and such.

"It's a tribal thing, and the burns are just part of the process, and yah that hurts, its bruised like hell and bleeding…" he stated trailing off into sarcasm at the end.

"Sorry just supposed to ask, however I would like an explanation as to how you got shot, and didn't have the bullets just rip through you." He took a needle out of his kit, along with a bottle of clear liquid and some cotton swabs, he got the cotton wet with the liquid from the bottle and applied it to Jacks wounds. Jack winched at the touch of it, but just picked up his cigarette and took a drag or two.

"I don't think you need stitching, but this needle is a localized antibiotic, should keep these from getting infected." Jack nodded.

"Thanks dock." The medic quickly injected some of the needles contents around Jacks various wounds.

"As for the bruising you will just have to wait that out." He nodded and the medic went to go check on the various Attackers now in cuffs, just shaking his head no, I could sense his curiousness as to how the damage was able to be inflicted.

"May." Jack said softly letting smoke billow from his mouth as he did so. I noticed Kayla was just standing looking at the bodies just a few feet away from us.

"**Yah.**" He looked at me and I could feel turmoil inside him, he was deep in thought, and confused.

"Something is wrong about this, these men were sloppy, arrogant, and reckless. This is nothing like the team that came for us at the pokecenter. And look at the weapons they carried, they all look like shit, barely working, the guys at the pokecenter had brand new weapons. Something is just off here I can feel it." I nodded.

"**Didn't really notice it, but yah that is strange. Um I think you had better get Kayla to stop looking at the bodies and go inside, I can feel her mind bending ways it isn't meant to.**" He sighed.

"Kayla, come sit down, it's not a good idea to let your mind run like that." Kayla jumped slightly at the mention of her name.

"Yah you're probably right, I've just never seen something like that…" Jack nodded.

"**Hey hun, you need to just calm down, I can feel your mind going crazy, you should probably go home and relax.**" She nodded to me, and gave me and Jack each a hug.

"Yah your right, thanks, I'll see you guys around I guess." Jack and I each nodded and said goodbye, she walked into the building.

"So I think I need to practice with my abilities some more, I had almost no control over them." He looked at me flicking the ash off of his cigarette as he did.

"**You seemed to do fine. I have to ask though, how did you give yourself psychic armor like that?**" He shrugged and took another drag as I did, blowing smoke rings as he stood up and stretched, winching as the skin on his stomach and chest was pulled tight, causing a few trickles of blood to leak from his wounds.

"I honestly don't know, it just happened, I felt my rage boil, my mind went completely clear, I just felt so much power running through me. I acted without the need to think, I even teleported, I had no clue I could even do that yet." As he finished up his sentence officer Jenny walked out of the police building.

"ALRIGHT SOMEBODY MIND EXPLAINING WHY MY ONE DAY OFF IN TWO WEEKS IM BEING CALLED IN TO A BUNCH OF BURNING RUBLE AND SOME DEAD BODIES?!" I just hid behind Jack slightly, she intimidated me.

"That would be uh me ma'am, these guys just blew up a few cars and started shooting, although how I managed to take care of them is something I would like to discuss in private." As Jack stated this he put his cigarette out on the callus of his hand, I could feel pain over our link, but some sort of pleasure from it at the same time.

"Very well Mr. Marcson, one day you need to tell me where it was you grew up that made it to where you could manage to pull stuff like this off." I felt Jack's mind let off a short burst of sorrow, he missed his home, but seemed to like being here better, which made me glad as I now love him so much, and I know I wouldn't be able to fit into his world.

"Maybe when this is all over, but not today, where are the monitors for these cameras?" Jack pointed to the various cameras around the immediate area.

"Very well then right this way, they are linked to my office, and to the prison section. I'll take you there, but I need you to explain at least some of this as we walk." Jack nodded and Jenny turned back towards the building, Jack and I followed.

* * *

Mortuus Sanguine:not as long as i would have liked it but its out, wander what Jenny's response will be.

Mayleen: I like cigarettes...

Jack: these are nothing like the ones back home.

Mayleen: why the hell did you put that out on your hand anyway.

Jack: *shrugs* boredom

Mortuus Sanguine: You're complaining about boredom not ten minutes after getting shot at...

Jack: *Flips Mortuus Sanguine off and kisses Mayleen*

Mortuus Sanguine: hey readers, try to like me on fb, only got one like so far... MortuusSanguine


	11. Chapter 11

Now, the story was going much to slowly for my taste, and there needs to be more action. So instead of having our heroes sit around a police station for a few days, having lots of boring dialog i decided to skip forward in time a bit, and as this is chapter is a bit slow, it will help to set up a lot more gun fights. **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!** Now i have been told that sex scenes are now allowed onto the website, whereas i consider this good news, i have not checked into the mater myself as until i started writing this little note, i had forgotten about needing to.

Jack: So its been about three months, and turns out im a total badass...

Mayleen: Yah he kinda is, and he has save my ass more times than i can count.

Mortuus Sanguine: Yah, im sure you guys had fun, but lets get this shit rolling...

* * *

It's been three months since that day in the police station garage. Just the next day, Temerity hacked every television station on the planet, they had the respective leader of each region hostage, the entire world was on its knees, and helpless. Countless civilians were hostage, millions died within days in attempted rebellion efforts against the criminal organization. They spoke of rebuilding the planet, for a better purpose. They posted pictures of Mayleen and me everywhere. We have been on the move constantly; Jenny was kind enough to supply me with enough guns and ammo for a small army. After I explained how I was able to eliminate the goons in the garage, she had me checked out by Nurse Joy; my DNA has been altered since I received my mark from Mayleen.

The alterations seemed to have changed me to majorly pokemon, but not that of the Ralts line, rather I have become a mutt of all pokemon, and human. I have killed more people than I can count, my powers seem endless, and Mayleen has been by my side the entire time. I discovered that there are several resistance cells throughout the world, and I appeared in the region of Hoenn. Mayleen and I are currently trying to find one of these resistance cells amongst the chaos that has sprung from Temerity's uprising…

* * *

It was night time, around 10:30 if I was correct, we only move at night using our psychic abilities to help us move faster so we can cover much more ground.

"**Jack, I'm scared, what if the prophecy is true, and these events will decide whether or not the world continues?**" Mayleen's mental projection had pulled me from my own thoughts as I ran through the forest at speeds I would have considered impossible just months before.

'Then the prophecy is true, and you and I will either make or break the planet. Either way we need to find help, as much I would like to try, even we cannot take on Temerity by ourselves, do you remember anything about that in what your parents told you?' I was quickly getting bored at the pace we were moving and decided to push myself further.

"**I don't really remember, it seems so long ago…**" Her mind trailed off and I could feel a lot of doubt and despair through our bond.

'I know, seems like just yesterday I was sitting on my couch playing guitar, waiting for my dad to start bitching at me for some reason or another, now this, on the run, I'm a super human freak of nature, and all the killing. Only good thing that has come out of this so far is being with you.' I trailed into back into my own mind for a moment letting my body go into auto pilot as I ran with Mayleen just beside me.

"**I know babe, I just want all this to be over so we can settle down and just live normal lives.**" My mind snapped into focus as I felt something other than a wild pokemon nearby, it was roughly a mile away.

"Stop, I sense something…" I whispered as I came to a stop in front of Mayleen.

"It still bugs me that I'm full pokemon and yet your abilities are more powerful than mine…" She whispered back, I felt she was slightly agitated.

I scanned the minds, several pokemon, and about 30 humans, all close together, I decided to delve into the mind that seemed to have the most authority about it. I closed my eyes and let myself experience what this person was.

I was in a female body, surrounded by several dirty people male and female, several just kids, inside what seemed to be a cave. Weapons and bunks along the walls, a few fires scattered about, and what looked like several stacks of non-perishable goods. I felt myself about to speak so I concentrated.

"Fucking lock and load, there's a psy prying into my mind, be ready for those Temerity fucks to be here." Everybody around me picked up guns, mostly pump shotguns and hunting rifles, with a few that looked like an offshoot of an ak-47. I let go of the body and sighed in relief that it wasn't a patrol of Temerity.

"I don't know if its resistance but they are not Temerity, I'm going to send them a message mentally." Mayleen nodded, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with her blue eyes shining, and her hair waving in the moonlight even though she looked tired, and a little rough on the edges due to the months of travel.

"**Hey babe, you just gonna stare at me or you going to send that mental message. And by the way, I know I look like hell, so quit thinking about it.**" She was blushing as she ran her fingers through her hair and I began to blush. I quickly regained my senses and concentrated once more on the mind I had previously invaded.

"**You have no reason to believe me, but I am not from Temerity, I am Jack Marcson the man they have been hunting. I was just checking to see if you were a patrol or not, I did not intend to frighten you. Just think your response I will be able to hear it.**" I felt a great deal of surprise and confusion coming from the woman.

'How can I trust you?' I wasn't surprise by the question.

"**How about a deal, I will teleport myself unarmed into your cave, and if you decide you can trust me, I will contact my partner here and she will bring my items.**" I felt her talking with the group and pondering whether or not to risk it.

'And if we refuse?' I thought about it.

"**Well if I wanted to, I could put all of you to sleep right now, take a few meals worth of food, and be gone before you woke up, but I would much rather just be there on invitation.**" I felt fear and anger come from the woman.

'Fine come unarmed…' I smiled.

"Alright May take my bags for a moment, and my harness. I told them I was coming unarm…" I was interrupted.

"I know what you told them jackass, I could hear your projections; I'm psychic to remember?" I mentally face palmed myself as I handed her my two duffle bags both of which were filled with guns and ammo, while May carried a much lighter bag filled with military grade rations and a med kit. Once I was relieved of all my gear I stepped away.

"**Alright I'm on my way, make a little bit of room, I don't normally try to teleport this far, or through ground for that matter.**" I waited till I sensed a good amount room between the energies of the people and pokemon.

I teleported and was greeted by a woman of about 23 with a twelve gauge pointing at my face and several more in a circle around me all with their weapons pointed at me. I had my hands up and twirled around to show that I had no weapons on my back.

"Now I have one question, if you are who you say you are, why is Temerity so hell bent on getting their hands on you?" I smiled at the question.

"It is pretty simple really, because I can do this." I snapped my fingers for effect, and teleported all of their guns to rest against the wall closest to me. Everyone let out a mixture of gasps and curses, and I felt a great deal of terror and anger.

"Now how do I know that you are not just having a pokemon do that for you, in the pictures you had a shiny Gardevoir with you, and they are pretty powerful psychics?" Once again I smiled.

"I guess you will just have to trust me on that, but I assure you I have no intentions of harming you, and the food thing was just a bluff, I have plenty of provisions, I simply want a place to crash for the night." The look on the woman's face became one much sterner, and I sensed somebody behind me reaching for a knife, I ignored it until the last second when I could sense the man's intentions as the blade left his hand. Like every combat situation since the mark I felt time slow down I could feel the blade turning in the air as it closed the six foot gap between me and the man, but just before the blade struck the back of my skull, I grabbed it with my mental powers.

"Now just what the fuck were you hoping to accomplish with that?" I said as I turned around to face the man who threw the blade. His eyes were wide as saucers and pure terror radiated from his mind, the blade still floating in the air surrounded by my psychic energy which seems to shift colors depending on my mood, currently it was just metallic black, as it was most of the time. I let the blade drop into my now open palm, the hilt of the knife towards the man I held it out to him.

"Try it again, and you may get the other end pointed at you, and if I might suggest, if you are going to throw a blade, don't use one like this, it's too heavy in the hilt, causes it to spin too erratically…" Most of the group surrounding me had likewise stunned looks, and slightly gaping jaws. I turned back to the woman.

"Now as you see even with reason to, I have not caused harm upon you, so if I may call for my partner?" She simply nodded. Instead of sending a message, I decided to just teleport back to Mayleen.

"Alright we're probably going to crash here for a few days, let me grab the stuff and we can go back." I felt relief from Mayleen.

"That scared the living hell out of me Jack, that was beyond my range of sensing, I couldn't tell what was happening." She came up and hugged me, kissing my cheek as I threw the two duffle bags crossing over my back and threw my harness back on, I hugged her back and teleported back to the cave.

Upon arriving I was again approached by the leader woman.

"Now what exactly do you want from us?" I could feel the suspicion coming from her.

"Maybe a bunk for a day or so, and help taking down temerity if you aren't just bunkered down here to hold out, and are some sort of resistance fighters." I reached out my hand and she took it.

"Alright, fair enough. The name is Flame, we don't use real names too much anymore. I'm the leader of the thirty first cell of Hoenn, this is mostly just a medical base, but we never go too long without having fighters come by, you could wait until they show up." I smiled at the woman.

"Now is there anything that you need me to do? I'm a 'Jack of all trades' and will help any way I can." Mayleen giggled at my little pun.

"Do you know anything about electricity? We've got a generator, but it went to shit on us about a week ago, and we haven't been able to find out why." I was glad to have something to do.

"I'll see what I can do, but can I get a bunk fist so I have a place to put this shit?" She nodded and pointed to a bunk behind me, feeling lazy I just teleported the gear onto the bunk, including Mayleen's backpack which made her jump.

"**Asshole! You scared the shit out of me!**" She thunder punched me on the shoulder, I simply laughed at it even though it hurt like hell.

"Um, how did you just take a thunder punch and just laugh at it?" Flame's mind was releasing an insane amount of confusion and curiosity.

"For the same reason I can teleport and use telepathy. But that's for another time, your generator?" She nodded and I felt her picture the part of the cave she knew it was in so I teleported the three of us there along with a log from one of the fires for light.

"OK FUCKING WARN ME NEXT TIME!" Flame said as she grabbed at her chest in an attempt to slow her heart.

"My apologies, not used to being around people who can't read my mind." I chuckled a little bit as she shot me an evil glare and took the burning log I was using as a torch and lit an oil lantern on the wall, and set the log in a metal barrel, lighting the inside of it on fire.

"Now there are tools over there, but none of us know how to fix it, so good luck." I nodded and she left the room, leaving me and Mayleen in the fire light.

After several hours of tinkering, I managed to jerry rig the whole thing to run on hand crank. I teleported back to the main room to find most everybody was sleeping, including May who had moved our gear to the top bunk as she had grown tired and wanted rest a while earlier. I walked over to her sleeping form pushing the hair away from her eyes I kissed her on the forehead.

"Why do you kiss her human?" I turned around to see a female Lucario tilting he head at me.

"We… Are close…" The Lucario tilted her head further as she approached me.

"You… You can understand me? I could tell your aura was not like other humans, but this is just strange…" I chucked a bit as I sat down with my back against the wall, rubbing various greases from my hands with a rag I found. I motioned for the Lucario to sit next to me.

"It's a long story… And it's a little crazy, but do you have a name?" The Lucario sat next to me but made sure not to sit to close as I could sense she was still skeptic of me.

"Before my trainer died, I was called Lumina de Terra, but she called me Lumy." She looked down at her crossed legs, I could feel pain and sadness radiating from her.

"Lumina de Terra? That is roughly Light of the Earth right?" She chuckled as she looked at me with surprise.

"That is a lost language from what I know, how do you know this?" I shrugged.

"Latin always seemed interesting; I can't speak it fluently but know bits and pieces." I pulled the guitar pick from the safety pin on my necklace and placed it between my lips as I began to levitate and sprawl out as if I were on a bed.

"You have control of psychic abilities, yet I sense powerful aura in you as well, what exactly are you human?" I checked around with my mind to see how many were awake, just a few by what I figured was the entrance to the cave. I teleported my shirt and harness to the top bunk but left the pistol just within reach of me. Teleporting the mattress from the top bunk underneath me I let myself stop levitating and lower onto it.

"This here," I pointed to my mark "is the mark Mayleen gave me, the day after we became mates. It seems to have made me part pokemon, so I am not just human, but I look like it." I watched her eyes widen as I said the word mate.

"So that is why you kissed her? Now it makes much more sense…" She curled up and lay near just a few feet away.

"So you say I have powerful aura? Do you think you could teach me to harness some of that? All I can really do right now, is use psychic based powers, and bulk up and agility if I'm angry but I don't really know how to use those consciously." She looked at me.

"I would be glad to teach you, but may I ask why you do not sleep with your mate?" She pointed to the bed next to me that held the sleeping form of my beloved.

"I don't want to wake her up, first time she has had a bed to sleep in for a long time." I smiled as I placed my hands behind my head and let myself drift into relaxation.

"That is very kind of you, many of the people here would not expect you to be so kind." She giggled a bit.

"And why would you say that?" I turned to her and propped myself up on my elbow to look at her.

"While you were working on the generator several myths about you started, like how you got that scare above you eye for example…" she pointed to my right eye.

"And what do they say?" I was laughing as I fall back to laying down.

"That you got it when you were belched from the bowels of a mad scientist lab, which shrapnel from the explosion when you destroyed it cut you…" she trailed off yawning. I laughed and yawned myself.

"Well not quite, about three days ago we ran into a patrol, they were using psychic inhibitors so I couldn't teleport out. Me and Mayleen were taking cover in a drainage ditch. A grenade landed beside us. I grabbed Mayleen and threw her out of the blast radius and tried to get away, but a fragment tore open the skin, just a little lower and I wouldn't have this eye at all…" She lifted her head and tilted it again.

"You healed that quickly?" I shrugged and yawned again.

"Yah, since I got this from May, I heal much faster than I used to…" She seemed to take that as an acceptable answer and lay her head back down on her forearm.

"That seems like it could be very useful." I nodded.

"Now if I may ask you something. Why do you stay with these people if your trainer is… Gone." I felt her sadness return and I wish I had not asked.

"Because, there is not much other choice in these dark days, and I can help with my aura to heal the wounded fighters that struggle for our freedom. Now it is late, I will return to my place with the other pokemon, you should sleep if you are to learn anything tomorrow." I nodded as she got off the floor.

"But wait, I never told you my name, or do you already know it?" She nodded as she walked away.

"I know your name Jack, the entire world does…" she trailed off as she walked away, I rest my head down, closing my eyes and letting sleeps dark embrace take me.

* * *

Be expecting much more regular updates again, as i have made myself start putting time aside to write.

Jack: So is this Lumy chick gonna be hanging around for long? i dont want May to get jealous or anything...

Mayleen: *light breathing, mumbles something incoherent

Mortuus Sanguine: Honestly i dont know yet, guess we will find out later, and please remember to review, even if you already have, i would appreciate you doing so again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok still not to much action, but a little, and within the next few days i should have the lemon within this chapter ready, but alas cannot just post it with the story.

Mayleen: Im fucking tired, leave me alone...

Jack:Great job fuck wad you woke her up...

Mortuus Sanguine:she's still asleep trust me.

Jack: well ok then lets get on with this.

Mortuss Sanguine: I DONT OWN POKEMON Thank you...

* * *

As I fell into the world of dreams, I slipped into Mayleen's subconscious mind as I did every night she fell asleep before me, and on nights I fell asleep first, I was always joined by her shortly after.

I realized I was in a field, the sun warm on my skin, a light breeze, and the smell of wild flowers drifting in the air. I knew I would not be able to enjoy this long as Mayleen and I have been using our dreams as a place to improve our combat skills. I looked at myself, I was wearing my boots, tank tops, covered by a blue plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled up, and cargo shorts, same as the day I arrived in this world, only exception was that I was lacking my pistol harness.

I felt the dream around me waver, signaling that Mayleen was attacking me. I scanned the illusion around me finding she had made many copies of herself throughout the area, and all of them where advancing towards me.

I let myself go into a primal trance, pure survival as the clones were now circling me, waiting for a chance to move in and strike.

"Really babe? Clones again?" I chuckled as one behind me lunged with a thunder punch, I turned just in time to block it with my forearm causing a huge explosion that caused my clothes to tear open in spots. I responded by giving myself the psychic armor I have grown fond of using, along with brass knuckles of the same said energy.

"You know this is my dream, and you will not win because of that." The clones said in unison, the one that had just struck me backing away again.

"Yah I know doesn't mean I'm going to just sit here and let you kick the hell out of me." The clones giggled and took turns lunging in for various attacks, getting more vicious with each strike.

I had two of them coming at me from different sides, I knew I had to dodge, but couldn't use teleport for some reason, I looked at my feet and thought about a cave, suddenly the earth ripped itself open under my feet and I was swallowed whole. I felt the ground close around me, I was thoroughly freaked out by this.

"**Um babe are you ok? This is defiantly a new trick…**" I felt as if the ground was an extension of myself, I could feel the feet of Mayleen and her clones around me, looking around spreading out.

"**Yah I'm fine, but I have no clue what I'm doing here.**" I tried to move and surprisingly the earth around me moved out of my way as I moved my limbs through the dirt. I smiled, knowing I had to try this when I woke up to see if this isn't just some glitch in Mayleen's mind or my own.

"**Well hurry up so I can kick your ass, then we can go swimming.**" I laughed as I ran to the clone closest to me staying under the ground. I reached my hand from the ground, and pulled it under, leaving it enclosed in the earth.

I could sense the other clones now were much more alert, I wish I could tell which was May like I could when we first started these exorcises but she learned quickly how to hide her true self very well. I went towards the next clone, reaching to grab this one too, my hand was met by a shadow ball. Cursing to myself I ran to the next closest deciding to try something new, exploding from the ground at break neck speeds I leapt threw the air towards the figure, my shoulder meeting its stomach as I erupted through the earth, we flew at least twenty feet before we went into the earth, and like the first one, I left it buried in the ground. But seconds later I noticed that it simply teleported back above ground.

I prepared to make another strike, as I moved through the earth beneath the clones and the real Mayleen, I felt the ground around me become separated from the rest of my earthly view. I poked my head out the end of the soil, to find that Mayleen and her clones had picked up a good portion of the ground with psychic powers and were slowly ripping it apart searching for me. One saw me and I instantly found myself surrounded by their power. The ground around me crumbled away leaving a large amount of disrupted land in the middle of the field.

Helplessly I was lowered to the ground, but held just above it. One of the Mayleens that now surrounded me walked up to me. I saw it charge a thunder punch as my psychic armor was ripped from me. She punched me in the jaw sending me flying.

"That's for tackling my stomach, you got my dress all dirty…" she trailed off as the clones disappeared.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to…" I trailed off rubbing my jaw as I stood up.

"Now what the hell was that anyway?" She teleported over to me, grabbing my arm, and teleported us to the hot springs I knew to be nearby as we often practiced in this portion of her mind.

"I think that was me using ground type abilities but I am not certain." I removed my clothes and boots, fully naked I slipped into the pool of steaming water slowly.

"Well it is just a dream, but you should probably learn to control it better if that is what it was." She removed her dress, and I realized, she doesn't wear gloves like most Gardevoirs. I took in her naked features, her body had become much more muscular, which sadly caused her breasts to decrease slightly in size, but I did not mind. Her hair had grown longer, and in now cascaded down her shoulders and back, swaying slightly in the breeze. Her eyes glistened in the now falling light of the sun. I watched as she entered the water, the steam caressing her skin, swirling around her until just her neck and head remained above the steaming water.

"You know, it has been a while since we last got intimate with each other…" she trailed of as she wrapped her arms round my neck, I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"I know babe, if you want we could do so now…" I gasped as we pulled away from the kiss and I ran my hands over her back as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled her with me to a rock ledge under the water to use as a bench to sit upon.

"Sounds good to me, should you lead, or I?" I sat down on the outcropping at the edge of the water.

"Well your on top so it should probably be you…" I nibbled at her neck…

We were laying in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of our love making, even though it was just a dream, it felt real to us. It was a bit awkward the first time we did this, as we both woke up with our love fluids covering us, but after a few times, we learned to completely separate ourselves from our bodies during these nights of dream sex.

"It still amazes me how wonderful you are when you are mating with me…" Mayleen said as she nuzzled her chin against my neck.

"I honestly just want you to be happy, if that means rocking your world in bed, or keeping you from getting hit by grenade shrapnel I don't care, I'll do it for you." I ran my fingers through her long silky wet hair, and over her smooth back, earning a happy purr like sound from her.

"I know that my love, I just wish you didn't have to worry about the latter of those." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too, but after this is all over, we can forget about it and live as normal as possible, I promise." Suddenly the world around me disappeared as did Mayleen, leaving me in empty metallic blackness. I knew May had been awakened so I pushed myself out of sleep as well.

I found myself back in the cavern, Flame standing between me and Mayleen.

"Oh your awake, good it's time to get up breakfast is ready." I nodded and teleported my shirt and harness back on, stood up putting the guitar pick back on my necklace, stretching and returning the pistol to its place.

"How did your work on the generator go last night?" I popped my neck and various other joints throughout my body as Mayleen came to my side, looking curiously at the mattress on the floor.

"Good, I was able to rig a hand crank, and a way for electric pokemon to interface with it, but the hand crank will take some serious torque to move, so a large person or a machamp, something similar." She nodded at me, and was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of my stomach growling.

"Sounds like you need something to eat honey." Mayleen giggled as she rubbed her own stomach.

"Yah just realized we haven't eaten since noon yesterday." Flame gave me a curious look.

"Yes I can understand her, just don't ask about it right now, I will tell you about it another time." I simple look of curiosity came across her face, but irritation radiated from her mind.

"Fine then, breakfast is this way, I told the kids to leave you alone, but they seemed really anxious to meet you after hearing about you teleporting in and disarming us last night." I chuckled to myself.

"I don't mind, but here since we are right next to it would you like me to show you what I did to the generator?" Flame nodded.

"I am going to go get food would you like me to bring some back for you two?" Mayleen had stopped us and had her hand on my shoulder as she spoke.

"Yes dear that would be greatly appreciated. Flame would you like Mayleen to bring your food?" May gave me a hug as we waited for the response.

"Um sure, thank you." She looked mildly amused, and very curious.

"I'll see you when you get back babe." I kissed her on the forehead as she teleported away. Flame and I entered the room that contained the generator.

"Now what screwed this thing over, was a lack of oil. The pistons got completely fried, I could rebuild it, but the parts to do so are not here. And you will need more oil for this thing if I were to do so, without oil the metal of the pistons will rub against the cylinders, causing too much friction, the seals get melted down, and the whole contraption locks up." I babbled on like this for a few moments until I noticed Flame's eyes had glazed over slightly in confusion.

"I have no clue what you just said…" She looked at me blankly.

"Well sorry about that, what you need to know is, crank this for manual power, and I rigged a direct input here in hopes that an electric pokemon could interface with it." She nodded walking up to the manual crank, testing it unsuccessfully.

"Can you even crank this? It won't even budge!" I laughed as Mayleen teleported into the room with tree trays of what looked like fake eggs with protein cubes mixed in, and a glass of milk on each.

"Yes I can actually; I had to rig it like that so that turning it would cause the same RPMS as if the motor on it was running, so the mechanical disadvantage is immense." I stated then took a tray from Mayleen, kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you babe." Flame shot us a funny look as she took her tray and sat down.

"She hasn't figured it out yet has she? Why is it so hard for other humans to understand we are mates?" Mayleen spoke softly, sitting down motioning for me to do the same, and I obeyed her gestures.

"You know I have no idea." I said looking directly into May's eyes, but noticed Flame's confusion as she only heard one of the speakers in the conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" I knew she was going to ask before she said it, and not just because of my psychic abilities. Wanting to avoid the topic while I was eating, I grabbed the crank handle with my mind and began to turn it; suddenly the room was filled with light from various light bulbs in socket nailed to the rocky ceiling. The sudden change burned everybody's eyes immensely. After adjusting to the light, Flame looked directly at me in amazement.

"So you did fix the damn thing! I'm sorry I have to go make sure the medical equipment still runs properly after being surged like that." She picked up her tray and quickly exited the room. Mayleen and I chuckled and giggled as we finished our food.

"I talked to a Lucario last night, she said she would help me to learn aura." I washed the last of the bland egg and protein mix down with the milk as Mayleen did the same.

"Good, aura will be useful, but we still need to find out if you can really use ground abilities or if that was just because of the dream." I nodded.

"So now that we are finished, would you like to go try and find her with me?" She nodded, but I noticed she had a milk mustache.

"Um you got a little something on your face let me get it for you." I leaned in close, raising my hand to her face, the quickly I licked all of her upper lip causing her to jump in surprise.

"I knew you were planning something…" She trailed off as she grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me in close for a passionate kiss, after which she ran her tongue up my left cheek before pushing me to my feet with her mental powers. I teleported her into the room I found to be the cafeteria then followed doing the same myself, making sure to leave part of my mind concentrated on cranking the generator.

Once in the room I saw a handful of pokemon, and small children in a circle in a corner of the room. I followed Mayleen who led us to a counter full of dirty trays, being cleaned by a squirtle using a water pulse of some sort. I then saw that Lumy was sitting at a table by herself, a guitar sat next to her.

"There she is, let's go." I stated as we set our trays next to the squirtle.

"Oh she is pretty, how did you meet her last night?" Mayleen blushed a little bit, making my mind go a little haywire in confusion.

"When I came back into the main room of the cave, she saw me kiss you on the forehead before I went to sleep, and was curious about it." We were walking towards the Lucario as she noticed us and waved.

"Ah which by the way, why did you have that mattress on the floor?" I laughed.

"I didn't want to wake you up." I said as we sat down in front of Lumy.

"Good morning Jack, and nice to meet you Mayleen." I noticed she had a small block of wood that she was carving with what seemed to be a knife made of energy I didn't recognize, yet it seemed familiar somehow.

"Morning Lumina. May I ask what is with the guitar and the carving?" She glanced over at the acoustic and down to her carving.

"The guitar was given to me by a man who's arm I healed, and the carving is just something I do to pass the time." I nodded.

"So you are going to teach Jack aura?" Lumy nodded and continued carving the block of wood.

"So when do I start?" She looked at me, setting the wood down and letting her aura blade dissipate she formed a simple blue ball of energy in her hands.

"Now, try to hold this, let your very essence flow into your hands to sustain the ball." She held it out to me, I gingerly took it.

"Good it did not disappear right away, but it is fading quickly focus." I watched the ball in my hands watching it shrink slowly, but I pushed hard, trying to push my own energy into it. Quickly the ball turned to a familiar metallic black, and grew slowly, becoming large than when Lumina had originally given it to me.

"**Good babe! Why do all of your energies appear to be black? Well unless you are angry, but that is almost normal.**" I smiled as I became more familiar with the energy flowing through my hands, I separated it, now holding a smaller sphere of energy in each hand.

"Interesting, I couldn't separate a sphere until nearly three weeks of trying, you have abnormal control, this will make you very powerful indeed." I barely heard any of what she said, I was to focused on making the spheres grow and shrink. I would say that they got brighter with each pulse, but the light coming from the black orbs wasn't really bright, it was just kind of there, and more densely when I put more power into the spheres.

"Calm down, the energy is becoming erratic. If somebody with your natural power were to lose control of a sphere, much less two, it wouldn't be pretty for any of us three…" She trailed off seeing what I was trying to do. I was attempting to compress the two balls, making them smaller, but keeping the same amount of energy into them, making them much more dense, although they had no weight I found this much harder to hold, this must be what she meant by erratic.

"STOP!" I was startled out of my focus, causing the spheres to just absorb back into me, the sudden rush of energy returning gave me a buzz not unlike a large amount of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Mayleen and I said in unison.

"You do not practice that kind of aura control around other people, those spheres move much faster, and are much more dangerous, if you had accidentally pushed it the wrong way, it could have flown all over this room, possibly hitting your mate, or one of the children." Mayleen blushed at the word mate, and I noticed that several of the children and what appeared to be their pokemon had gathered to watch me conversing with the Lucario and May, an learn to control aura slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…" I trailed off, feeling guilty for not heading her previous warning.

"I think that is enough for a while, you have already shown skill I could not master for years of training." I nodded.

"Hey mister, can you really talk to pokemon?" I turned around to see a dirty faced, blue eyed, blond boy, no taller than three feet, a missing front tooth, staring up at me, wide eyed like he was meeting his favorite TV star.

"Why yes I can. Why do you ask little one?" God I don't like kids, I can't cuss, they are fragile, and they always seem to be making useless noises.

"**Hey be nice, this little guy looks up to you, cant you tell?**" Mayleen had punched me on the shoulder.

"I was just watching you talk to the Lucario and Garbde-gardyeh no…Gardevoir, sorry I have a hard time saying that, but we seen you talking to them, the other kids thought you were just crazy until you started holding the aura sphere." He looked around at some of the other kids, who had adverted their gaze when he said they thought I was crazy.

"Is that why all of you are circled up like you want autographs?" I was smiling.

"Pretty much, there isn't much to do around here when we aren't running supplies around for the nurses or doing evacuation drills." I felt sorry for these kids, having to live in a cave, constantly afraid of being attacked by a bunch of criminals that managed to get a grasp on the planet.

"Well you all look interested, what do you want to know?" I all of the kids instantly started emitting large amounts of excitement, making me cringe at the sudden change of energy in the room. All of the kids raised their hands.

"Um you…" A little blond girl who looked to be about 5 spoke as I pointed to her.

"Um mister Jack, how did you get that scar? My daddy says you got hit with a knife…" I laughed at the remark.

"Um no actually, that was a grenade explosion that did this." I pointed to the scar above my eye, and a boy about her age punched her in the shoulder.

"Told you…" He muttered under his breath as he did so, but was rewarded by the little girl popping him in the chin.

"Ok who's next?" Again all the hands raised.

"Red shirt over there." I pointed to a boy of about 8 with a red charmeleon next to him.

"Were did you find a shiny?" He pointed at Mayleen, who blushed at the attention.

"Well Mayleen here kind of found me, not the other way around, so I don't know exactly. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that she has been a very good friend since." I put my arm around her shoulder and rocked her back and forth slightly.

"Ok last one, and then I have to go find Flame." All the kids raised their hands again.

"AND YOU!" I had closed my eyes and covered them with my hand flailing the other around so the choice was random. I ended up choosing another little girl, of about 4, dirty faced, and tattered clothes yet she had a smile bright enough to light up the room when she saw I picked her.

"Can you play that guitar?" I sat there for a second not really knowing how to respond…

"Well I used to be able to play, but it has been a long time since I tried." All the kids in unison started asking me to try.

"What do you say Lumy? Mind if I borrow it for a moment?" She shrugged and handed me the acoustic, I took the pick from my necklace and took a deep breath as all the children got quite.

"**I've never heard you play, this should be interesting…**"

"**Don't remind me…**" I went over a few songs in my head, most needed distortions on an electric guitar, or were very inappropriate for children of this age.

I came to a conclusion… And so I began, surprisingly the guitar was in tune. It took a few tries to get my fingers used to the frets again, but when I started right in with the lyrics.

Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it will help you some sunny day

Oh, take your time, don't live too fast  
Troubles will come and they will pass  
You'll find a woman and you'll find love  
And don't forget, son, there is someone up above

And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can

Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can

Oh yes, I will

Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself  
Follow your heart and nothing else  
And you can do this, oh baby, if you try  
All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied

And be a simple kind of man  
Oh, be something you love and understand  
Baby be a simple kind of man  
Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can

Baby, be a simple, really simple man  
Oh, be something you love and understand

I finished the song, receiving applause from everybody in the room, including a few that walked in without me noticing, among them flame, two Machamps, and a Riachu.

"Well that was just amazing…" Flame stood there just staring at me with the guitar in my lap.

"Um did you need something?" She shook her head regaining her senses, but I already knew what she was going to say, her mind was just kind of spilling into the room.

"Um yah, the tenth cell will be here in about an hour figured you would want to know." I was glad to finally be getting a chance to get back at temerity.

"OK then kids that's it for now, Lumy her is your guitar back." She shook her head and pushed it back towards me when I tried to hand it to her.

"NO you have more use of it than I." I nodded and slung the strap over my shoulder.

"Ok then lets head out to the main room and prepare for wounded, there always are." I nodded and Mayleen and I began our walk back to the main cavern, in hopes of meeting those we would join in combat.

* * *

If you dont know, that was Simple Man, originally written by Lynyrd Skynyrd however, Jack preformed the album cover done by Shinedown.

Mayleen: That was beautiful.

Jack: *Rubs back of head* Yah really think? Kinda rusty...

Mayleen: It was, and kind of sexy too, i never knew you had that kind of voice. * winks at jack *

Jack: * Pulls Mayleen close for a kiss *

Mortuus Sanguine: OK You guys have no shame... Any way, thank you for reading, please review, and since im feeling bullet proof right now, please rate the fic so far on a scale of one to ten thank you.

Jack and Mayleen: * Tongue wrestling on the floor, Jack is now shirtless *

Mortuus Sanguine: * Rubs temples with hand while shaking head *


	13. Chapter 13

Mortuus Sanguine: Alright, now I've had school lately, one of my classes is college level, and myself being a junior in high school, it takes up a good portion of my concentration. So sorry for not updating sooner, which is something I am very sure all of you are sick of hearing me say.

Jack: Time to learn how to be a docta...

Mayleen: I dont like all the blood and gore...

Lumy: This will be a great learning opportunity for you...

Jack: The way you trailed of with that makes me nervous.

Mayleen: How do you know whats going to happen?

Lumy: Me and Mortuus talk sometime, he ran some of the future by me...

Jack and Mayleen: Mortuus...

Jack: Don't leave us in the dark dude.

Mortuus Sanguine: Well on with the chapter... I dont own pokemon and all that happy horse shit, on with the show...

* * *

They poured into the entrance of the cave, at least 60 of them, a quarter or so of them coated in blood and burns. I rushed to help a woman with a large rifle slung over her back, as she was limping and being helped by a boy, no older than 14, his right ear missing. I picked her up bridal style, makings sure to avoid the bloody wound I saw on her leg. Mayleen and Flame were likewise helping wounded soldiers. I saw Lumina was already pushing her aura into soldiers on bunks as medical equipment was rushed from some other part of the cave.

"We lost them, but the will be searching, you need to be ready in case they find this place." The woman mumbled as I set her on a bed. I pulled the rifle off her back and noticed it was considerably heavy. I set the rifle next to the bunk, propped up so she could easily reach it as I knew what it was like to be too far away from your weapon in this now tattered world.

"Understood Ma'am. Now can you get your pants off, I need a better look at your wound." She nodded and un buttoned her military style cargo pants, as I un did her combat boots, all of which was coated in dirt and blood, but whether it was hers or that of another fighter, I could not tell. Once removed, I could see that a bullet, maybe a .45 had lodged itself in her leg. I used my mind to teleport the med kit from my bag, and began to sterilize the wound, as I tenderly used my telekinetic powers to remove the bullet from her leg. In her pain she never noticed this. The entire time she bit down onto a cloth she had twisted to make a gag for herself to keep from screaming in agony. The bullet now removed, I applied a gel that was supposed to reduce healing time, and stitched her up as best I could, using a string that dissolved into the tissue around it.

"All patched up ma'am." She nodded and removed the gag from her own mouth.

"Now kid, I can tell you are no older than 20, and it takes years of schooling for medical skills like that, where did you learn? And how did you get the bullet out that easy? Even flame herself, who was one of the top doctors in the country, would have had to fish around a bit." She trailed of resting against the headboard.

"Well, I took care of livestock when I was young, I had to patch them up if they got cut on a fence or something, and the bullet, well, I didn't actually even use a tool to find it." She looked at me with complete confusion.

"Didn't use a tool? How the hell it was like…." She was cut off as I picked up the bullet with my mind again, its surface covered in the metallic black energy of my mind.

"I can use pokemon abilities, I hope to join this resistance, and use them to take down Temerity." She simply stared at me blankly as the bullet floated to her opened hand and dropped into her palm.

After a while of explaining things to her she was glad to take me in.

"Now can I get a name for you?" she nodded as she shook my hand.

"The troops call me Long Shot. But before all of this, I was called Cherry." As she pulled her hand away from mine and ran it over her hair to take the ponytail out, I took in her features for the first time. She was rather slim, only weighing a hundred and ten pounds at the most including the gear she had on. Her breast were of decent size for her body type, her long red hair seemed almost to glow in the bright lights that adorned the cave ceiling since I got the generator running. Many cuts and calluses marred her otherwise fair skin, various scars pink against the pale white of her flesh. Her arms and legs showed a vast amount of muscle, all stringy but obviously very strong, it reminded me of the kids back home, so skinny but insanely strong from farm work. Her green eyes showed that she had seen much more than could be forgotten, as did the eyes of everybody in the room, and what I could feel from her mind, fragments and images of battle. Had I not seen these before, and experienced similar happenings myself over the past few months I would have been terribly scarred.

"I think I'll stick with Cherry if that is ok with you. Just call me Jack if you would." She nodded and lay back onto the bed, relaxing slightly, slipping herself under the medical sheet; I noticed Lumy was approaching the bed.

"I see you did not use your aura to heal her… You need to try, this is one of the most useful applications of aura…" Her tone sounded rather dull, almost blank.

"Alright what do I do?" Cherry looked at me funny and I realized I forgot to mention that I could understand pokemon speech.

"What do you mean what do you do?" she glanced between me and Lumy several times.

"I can speak to pokemon, Lumina De Terra here, is teaching me to use aura based abilities and wants me to try healing you leg with them." Her eyebrows scrunched together in a look of questioning, and of uncertainty, but she nodded and pulled the sheet back from over her leg.

"Alright, now what do I do?" Lumy pointed to the stitches sealing the wound on Cherry's leg.

"Place your hands next to the wound, use you aura to feel the pathways that have been damaged within her leg. Once you feel those pathways, you will be able to tell how they were meant to be, and you use your own aura, to fix those pathways for the energy to flow." I nodded and gently placed my hand against Cherry's thy.

"Ok, now push your aura into her leg just slightly, you will be able to feel where it is meant to flow, and then fix the damage." Cherry was looking down at me rather nervously as I began to feel inside her leg with aura. I closed my eyes to concentrate, and what I saw was amazing.

It was amazing, I could see the very aura of her leg, and my arms in front of me, every muscle, the veins, tendons, but what I noticed the most brightly was the nerves. The nerves seemed to pulse with aura which would make sense, because nerves are naturally conductive, and aura is energy. I pushed my aura through these energy highways that the body used for nerve control, forcing it to meet where the bonds had been broken, feeling it flow easier as the flesh regained its composure, and the pooled up blood causing much bruising in the tissues quickly dissolved into the backgrounds of the tissues.

"Wow… That was kinda fun…" I said as I opened my eyes, hearing the chaos of the room return as I had tuned it out in my concentration.

"**So you learned to heal with aura, good babe, that will save a lot of lives…**" I got feeling of pride when I heard the voice of my lover inside of my head, the thought of her smile radiating through my mind, forcing me to smile even though fixing the wound made me slightly tired.

"**Yes it will, it also means that me and you can last longer in a firefight, should we need to.**" I felt a huff of agreement come over our connection as I felt her concern for the fighter she was helping to stitch up worsened as a piece of shrapnel was pulled from underneath his bruised and bloodied forearm.

"**I will be there in a sec…**" I sent her, I knew it made her much more upset to be around the gore that resulted from combat, although it did not make me happy, I was a lot better at shutting emotions off when I needed to. While she tried, she never could completely detach herself.

"**Please hurry, I feel his mind slipping.**" I felt her worry for the man flood her mind.

"**I can feel it too…**" I turned to Cherry and Lumy.

"I have to go find May and help her out, can you take care of Cherry here?" Lumy nodded and Cherry gave a questioning look to me, as she knew May was the reason I could use my powers, but did not know the full extent of our relationship.

I teleported to the bedside, feeling through the fallen soldier's battered body with my mind, teleporting all of the foreign materials out in a few seconds, the placing my hands over his body, began the same process of repairing the damaged tissues of his combat strewn body. I could feel his every muscle move as I pushed my energy through his failing body, my mind connected with his to keep him calm, I felt it slip into unconsciousness as I tried to repair all of the damage.

It was a losing battle, so much blood had been lost, but then I got an idea….

"Ok you, I need you to go get water, he is going to need it, Mayleen, I need you to help me by helping me keep my mind cleared, this will take a lot of concentration." The woman who had just sat and watched me work on the fallen resistance member since I arrived, nodded an disappeared, I remembered her face from the other night, she had a handgun of some sort pointed at my head.

"Jack what the hell are you planning?" I sent the idea over our link.

"How do you know his body will accept your blood?" I planned to teleport my blood into his veins as I repaired his body.

"Because, even after the mark, Joy said that I was still O+ so in theory, my blood should be accepted by anybody…" I trailed off as I used my own energy to fuel the man's barely beating heart.

"Ok, he is going to die, you should hurry up…" I nodded, and started to concentrate my best, on keeping my aura flowing into the man, and slowly started to feel my own blood, teleporting into his body simultaneously. His heart greedily accepted the foreign life juice, beating more of its own accord, steadily gaining its strength back as I moved my own blood into the arteries nearest it. I felt the last of his deep wounds stitching themselves shut after a minute or so of this, I felt weak, and lightheaded, but the man was stable, and I could feel no other mortally wounded in the cavern, so I was happy. I teleported a log from across the room for me to sit on.

I sat down too fast however, as I felt the log make contact with my bottom everything got fuzzy, I felt the drain of pumping so much energy into another life form catch up to my body, I looked at my hands, they were the palest of whites, pasty patches of red covering them, my blood transfer did not help with this.

"**Oh my god Jack you over did it! Stay awake! Do you have any idea how heavy you are? It will be a pain in the ass if you pass out on the floor, I'm too tired to teleport you myself… Not to mention last time you passed out from exhaustion you were asleep for days.**" I rubbed my temples and nodded at her, feeling my hands shaking against my skull. The edges of my vision got dimmer and I felt my head spin, I fell backwards, seeing Flame walking over in a blurry mess, standing over me as Mayleen fell to her knees and threw herself over my chest, I felt my body go into combat drive, I rolled backwards landing on my feet, I learned how to focus my adrenal glands, and am glad I did. I could barely stay awake just a moment ago, but now I felt as if I could see noises and hear colors. Flame handed me a canteen filled with water, the smell of chlorine based cleaning tabs filling my nose. I cringed but drank the water anyway, knowing I would need fluids after the blood transfer.

"I'm ok dear, I'm just going to need some sleep, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it did." I pulled Mayleen against me closely, pulling her lips to mine in a kiss. Flame's eyebrows twisted in a look of confusion and amusement.

"Um hey, if you need to rest, you should, it doesn't look like anybody else is injured more than a few cuts and concussions." I nodded.

"Let me know if anything happens, first sign of a fight come and get me." Flame nodded so Mayleen and I turned and began walking to the bunk we had claimed as ours. Tuning down my adrenal complex, I flopped onto the bed. Mayleen collapsed likewise her body over my chest.

"**You kissed me in front of all those people, what if they found it to be wrong?**" I chuckled

"**It's the end of the world as they know it, I doubt they really care, and if they do, I don't give a fuck what they think, I love you, you love me, and hell, if they wanted to make some sort of human on pokemon comment, I have become part pokemon, so fuck them.**" I said feeling my mood change from exhausted to slightly angry.

"**No need to get mad, I was just surprised…**" I felt my anger melt away as her cooling mental voice radiated throughout my mind.

"**I'm sorry, didn't mean to get worked up at all, just something I'm passionate about.**" I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled up to me, her horn pressing painfully into my chest, the top of her head under my chin.

"**I know honey, but try to get some sleep… You need it.**" I yawned, kissed her on the top of the head, and completely shut down my adrenalin production.

"You are riiiii….." I yawned again. "ugh right, I love you, good night." I kissed the top of her head once more and ran my hand over her back, but before I got a response, my own mind shut down to quickly to even notice.

* * *

Mortuus: Im tired of typing "Moruus Sanguine" every time, deal with it

Lumy: Those two passed out rather quickly...

Mortuus: Yes the did, but anywho, readers, review and rate please, any criticism will be greatly appreciated, and hopefully put towards improving the story in any way possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry not in the mood to give excuses for not updating sooner, been busy, so here is the story.

* * *

It's been a few days since we left the med facility stowed away underground, Lumy had decided to come and fight with us. Cherry decided the best way to utilize us as a team, due to our speed, and my ability to communicate without breaking radio silence, as a recon unit.

The wind was pulling at my hair as I ran through the cold night; we were heading into the mountains, my breath leaking out behind me as I ran. I wanted a smoke and decided risking one was worth it at a moment, one of the soldiers gave me a carton and a half as thanks for saving his brother, the one I teleported my own blood into. I tried to reject the offer, but when we left, I found out a day later that the cigarettes had been put into my bags without me knowing. I pulled my lighter out and lit the cigarette, using my mind to keep wind away from it as I got it started, only to have it disappear from my lips as soon as the cherry was stable. I looked over my shoulder to my left to see Mayleen dragging away at the smoke, and Lumy by her side laughing, I shrugged as we continued to run up the slope of the mountain, trying to find a pass to the other side we could get a couple jeeps through.

"You know you are lucky he puts up with you May… Many mates would get annoyed and search for another at some of your behaviors." I had now had a second cigarette lit for myself as we found ourselves now running through snow.

"I know, he's just great isn't he?" I felt her discomfort through our bond, she was cold, she refused to take anything other than her natural dress on this run for some reason even the mark we shared could not help me to comprehend.

"Take my shirt, I don't need you getting sick. Ricky taught me a bit about inner flame, I can just use that to keep warm." We stopped for a moment only to realize, we had found what we were looking for only to find that Temerity had it guarded. Handing the rifle I had over my shoulder, and the pistol I always carry to Lumy, I took of the thick black thermal handing it to May, only to have her blush and accept it. I tried to feel her mind, but it wasn't there.

"Damn… inhibitors…" I grabbed my gear and grabbed a small full auto pistol and a mag belt to May, who I am glad I had taught to shoot because of these possibilities. With Temerity being able to block psychic energy, our main weapon was now unavailable to us. Reaching into one of my cargo pant pockets I pulled a pair of miniature binoculars out

"I'm seeing 4, wait no 5 mechs, and two trucks with machine gun mounts…" Mayleen was now pressed against me, I could feel she was cold, so I turned my own heat up, rewarded by a coo of pleasure she pressed herself further into me.

"Now are we going to attack them?" Lumy questioned.

"It's your two's call, I can still use aura, but ground and fire are still useless to me for anything than small tricks." I wrapped an arm around Mayleen, I would have offered the heat to Lumina as well, but her fur kept her warm with no issues.

"I say we go. Jack head up the middle, me and Lumy will take each flank?" May was checking the chamber of her automatic pistol, taking the safety off. I took her form in, the moon light basking her beautiful blue hair, sparkling in her eyes, her sent drifting to me with the wind, although my psychic powers were disabled I could still feel her aura, she was worried, and nervous, just like before any combat. I pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"And you Lumy?" She responded by making a compressed aura ball in her hand and nodding, she got quite before shit hit the fan.

"Ok, when I hit the mechs, you two take the gunners off those trucks." They nodded and I saw the pleading look in Mayleen's eyes, and felt her aura, it told me she wished we didn't have to kill, didn't have to fight. She threw her cigarette down, and so did I. We knew there was nothing else to be said so we went our separate ways.

I approached silently, straight up the path of felled trees, using my aura sight to see the world around me as the moon had been shadowed out by the crest of the mountain I could see the mechs, massively hulking contraptions, walking, patrolling. The man driven machines were armed to the teeth, grenade launchers, rockets, chain guns, the whole nine yards, I tried to make myself smaller as their spot lights came near me. Dropping into the snow, I hoped the rifle on my back did not give away my position. I noticed the snow around me was melting, making me sink into the ground several feet, I had an idea. I heated up my body even more and soon was able to move under the snow by melting it with the shear temperature of my body.

I could still see the energies of everything above the iced terrain, quickly I crawled towards the first mech, bracing myself I emerged from the snow, between the massive legs of the machine, each must have weighed many tons, grabbing a service ladder on the left leg of the contraption, I got next to the cockpit.

"HEY GUESS WHO MOTHER FUCKER!" I tapped on the window of the cockpit with one hand as I charged and compressed a massive amount of aura energy into the other. All of the spot lights from the other machines were on me as I saw the man inside fall into seemingly infinite amounts of fear, the machine moving randomly in an attempt to shake me to no avail. I pushed the ball of energy through the window and jumped down, sprinting to my next target, hearing a few bursts of small pistol fire and a blood chilling scream from a man I knew the trucks were taken care of. Then an explosion behind me confirmed that the mech had been destroyed.

I approached the next mech, its machine gun fire dancing about me as I ran, I felt my adrenaline rise, my muscles pulse with new energy, time seemed to slow down, taking a ball of energy in each hand I shattered the glass of the cockpit well over 40 ft above me, jumping using another ball of energy to cause an explosion under me as I did so I saw rockets randomly firing from the war machine's arsenal, now face to face with the bloody face of the pilot, I pulled the rifle from over my shoulder as I continued upward, feeling the relief in his aura as I disappeared from sight.

Small arms fire rang out as I began to fall, I could feel Lumy and Mayleen were close, and hiding behind cover as another truck had pulled up and a group of poorly trained soldiers poured out of it. Falling back in front of the cock pit, I shot the man in the head, blood coating the cabin, chunks of brain falling about and some coming back to spray me in the face, I flinched at it but otherwise did not react.

As soon as the man was dead, his mech started to flash a red light on top of it, and with the light, the other 3 mech's began to fire, I smiled, this was the mech that had the inhibitor as indicated by the red light, I jumped off the nose of the machine, throwing my gun back over my shoulder, I looked up at the massive machine, taking cover behind its leg as machine gun fire filled the air around me, I charged up another aura sphere and shot it upwards, and instantly felt my mind restore itself as I watched and explosion above me. I felt something was wrong with Mayleen, and I instantly teleported to her side, to find blood leaking from her shoulder, Lumy was trying to heal her with one hand, and was shooting May's pistol with the other, I felt the edges of my vision fade as May smiled at me, blackness

* * *

MAYLEEN POV

* * *

His eyes glowed, smoky energy in swirling colors of black and red coming off of them as well as the rest of his body. The normally black psychic armor he used, was now almost demonic in form, instead of simply coating his skin. Spikes of black protruded from his shoulders, his breathing became short growls and grunts, he cracked his knuckles slowly walking towards the men that had come from the truck. Bullets bouncing off of him, he continued.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering filled the air, massive wings, burst from his back, black metallic bone, easily seen through the smoky traces of dark energy flowing between the structures. Jack popped his neck as the men he approached were stopped in fear.

I searched for his mind as I watched him grab the first man by the throat crushing his throat, then ripping it open, coating the moonlit snow crimson. His mind was there, but it seemed to be in a state of flux, not really being anything, but raw energy flowed through our bond, I felt the bullet in my shoulder being pushed from the wound, and the wound closed up. Lumina had stopped healing me in the awe of watching Jack, so it was not her that healed me.

He approached the second man, who broke from his fear locked state, and attempt to stab Jack in the face, only to have his knife crumble to dust in his hand as the blade made contact. Jack laughed in a raspy tone, deep and booming, it echoed. Jack pulled the rifle from his back, ripping the strap when it got caught on his wing. He put the barrel inches from the man's knee, and pulled the trigger. The man instantly collapsed and without a moment's notice Jack round house kicked the man in the side of the head as he fell, the armor covering his boot coming to a point and ripping the man's skull apart and tossing his corpse several feet tumbling over itself as it flew.

I looked away, I could not bear to watch him do this any longer, combat was one thing, but this was slow, planned, it seemed as if he enjoyed this, I knew Jack was not a bad guy, but I had never been able to go beyond that wall he always had in his mind, only now did I realize that there may be a reason it is there. I could hear a few gunshots, and felt the terror of the men around us, then I felt Jack's mind reemerge through our bond. I looked back towards him, at least 6 men dead around him, although you could not tell several of them were ever human, only piles of red steamy mess remained. His wings receded into his body as his armor faded his breathing returning to normal, he threw the gun back over his shoulder and teleported to me and Lumina.

"That was horrible…" He whispered to himself as his fingers traced over the small pink patch where the bullet had entered my shoulder.

"What was that?" Lumy managed to stutter as he hovered over me, I was going to speak, but quickly found body failing me as my adrenaline wore off, and my body's exhaustion caught up to me.

"I don't know, but we need to get her back to camp to rest, and get the jeeps and the company up here before Temerity can send more forces to occupy this zone." I felt the shame in his voice, his mind yelled to me of guilt, and I could feel the pain he was through his touch as he lifted me to his shoulders, my legs on one side, arms on the other.

"Can you teleport her there?" Lumy questioned.

"It's too far, I will have to run, but I'm not leaving you here, get on…" I felt myself slipping as the world began to blur slightly, and sound's started to seem muffled.

"Now…" I soon felt Lumy's nose against my back, she was on him piggy back style.

I could feel his physical pain as the steel spike protruding from her chest digging into the flesh of his right should as Jack leaped forward several times faster than Lumy even thought possible for any biped to run.

"I'm sorry about that Jack…" she trailed of, now traveling at speeds she had never reached before. I faded in and out during the trip back to the company, was placed on a cot and quickly fell asleep, the last image in my mind being Jack sitting on the ground of a tent next to me, holding my hand in both of his.

* * *

I dont know when I will be updating again as I thought going to school and not working would free up a lot of time, I don't seem to be getting much done as far as the story goes, so i apologize, and hope to get some nice reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Now, finally I got a new computer, I apologize for the year long wait, but I had some shit go down that I don't feel like getting into. But alas I am back, and here is chap 15.

However, my new computer does not have Microsoft word yet, so until I do get it, I will be using word, so pleas forgive any misspelled words, or freaky grammar as notepad does not check for these.

* * *

Pov Unkown (yet)

* * *

The sound of electricity arched outside her window, illuminating her room in flashes of white with a blue tint. Her dogs downstairs were barking. She threw on a pair of house slippers and walked downstairs to the front door.

'_just fucking great, my parents decide to trust me enough to stay at home for the weekend again, and the electric wiring gets fucked up_'

As she opened the door, she saw a ring of light, felt wind being pulled towards it, sharp and jagged arcs of energy burning the grass around it. She looked further into the light, seeing the outline of various tables in a room, and a few men in white coats looking through the image in front of her.

'_What the fuck?_'

As if on auto pilot she took a step forward, every dog in the neighborhood barking like mad. Suddenly an arch of the energy shot at her torso, grabbing her and pulling her towards the light, a white flash, and then darkness.

* * *

Pov back to our heros

* * *

I woke up with a throbbing headache on the ground next to Mayleen's cot, remembering the previous night's events; I didn't want to wake her. I used my mind to search for Lumy, she was awake, and eating in a tent nearby, I needed to talk about what happened so I teleported to her side.

"JESUS WHAT THE HELL!" Lumy shouted at me, spraying her field rations onto me.

"Sorry, didn't intend to startle you. I need to talk about what happened last night." She calmed down and nodded.

"What did you see in my aura when I changed?" the look on her face contorted in concern.

"It was void of anything but rage, anger, hate, they consumed your entirety." I knew as much I felt that.

"Anything that could explain me having no control over my body?" she shook her head.

"Only thing that could explain that, is the possibility of it being like you fire abilities, anytime its very powerful is on accident, it may be possible for you to harness this state, and be able to control it." I nodded, grabbing a field ration from across the tent with my mind, if felt the minds around the camp several showed the intensity of being on watch, Cherry was still asleep.

"Could meditation help with this?" I remembered meditating for hours on end when I was trying to learn how to better use my psychic powers, and something I still did from time to time.

"Meditation can help with anything, a clear and calm mind is a very adept tool…" she trailed off to eat the last bit of her food.

"But that state, was pure rage, anything but calm. What about some kind of reversal on that, trying to get worked up, instead of calmed down?" I never wanted to be out of control of my body with power like that again.

"I suppose it is possible, I personally have never attempted it, but I do not see why you could not." Her ears perked up on her canine head, the spike on her chest resonating with aura.

"I feel it too…" my psychic powers were disabled, I ran from the tent.

"TEMERITY IS CLOSING IN, THEY HAVE PSY INHIBATORS! GET INTO DEFENSE POSITION, GET LOCKED AND LOADED!" I ran into Cherry on the way back to the Tent Mayleen was in.

"Inhibitors, I have to get May ready, they are flanking us, only option is to go towards the mountains." She nodded and started shouting orders, soldiers packing up the essentials such as crates of ammo and rations. I continued towards the tent.

I saw her laying peacefully asleep as I entered the tent, she had lost a lot of blood the night before. I had somehow healed her but our blood could not be transferred. Picking up her limp form over my shoulder I grabbed my bags from the corner of the tent. I exited the tent to be greeted by the reports of gunfire and explosions ringing out from all around me. The concussive thuds shaking the ground underneath me, I could feel the auras in the area. The amount of death surrounding me was astounding; I could sense Cherry and Lumy towards the mountains along with a number of auras mildly familiar to me. Running as fast as I could, trying to just get May to safety a shell exploded just to my right, just before I could reach the sandbags Cherry, Lumy, and the others were taking cover behind, May flew out of my grip and luckily landed on two of the fighters breaking her fall. The bags I had on my shoulder feel to the ground around the nest of sandbags.

I however was not as lucky I could feel my leg was already cut deeply in several spots from the shrapnel, and was bruised to fuck and back. Then I landed on the top of a jeep, destroying the hood landing back first, my spine popped and cracked as it hit the solid block of the engine.

Coughing and groaning in pain, I knew it was now or never, either figure out how to become whatever unholy creation I had taking upon my form the previous night, or everybody dies. I closed my eyes and tried to use my aura to heal my leg and calm my mind as I tried to bring all the energy I could muster forth. I turned my adrenal production as far as I could, not that it wasn't already in overdrive. Shells continued to drop, gunfire still rang out in all directions, muzzle flashes and fire lit up the landscape.

I sat up, pulling myself from the dent in the hood of the jeep breathing deeply, I slid off the hood and landed with a thud, the ground under me seaming to not mind my presence as it seemed to soften and re-solidify as I landed. With every breath I took, I took them quicker, I felt the flames dancing on the tents and supplies alike as if they were part of me, shrinking when I breathed in, and grew as I exhaled. I opened my eyes, seeing everything in both normal vision, and aura sight, pulses of life energy everywhere slowly fading. Charging two aura spheres, one in each hand, I sprinted towards a group of mechs I saw laying fire down on Cherry's position.

I felt myself move faster than ever before; the ground under me was raising itself to propel me further and faster. I pushed the two spheres of energy together and shoved them forward as I leapt to meet the cockpit of the first mech I came into contact with. Leaping to the next one as soon as I hit the ground, punching my way through the glass, I let loose a pulse of aura from my hand to his face at point blank, simply removing the top half of his skull, I pulsed a blast into the consol to make sure if there was an inhibiter it wouldn't work anymore. Blood spraying all over the cabin I crawled out to see the 3rd mech of the group noticed what I was doing and had turned to start firing at me, jumping to the next one I charged aura in my hands, letting as much of it loose as I could, small charges, but several of them every second, the cockpit melted in the path of the energy, letting the mech fall to the ground.

As I landed, it appeared that I had drawn the attention of the entire opposition by taking out three of the over engineered war machines. The bullets hit the ground around me. I ducked behind the leg of the fallen machine, they had other inhibitors because I could not use my psychic powers and that was my way of deflecting bullets.

'fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck… what the hell can I do to get out of this.' My leg started throbbing, I noticed it was still bleeding, my aura healing hadn't done nearly enough to fix it, and I could feel pieces of metal tearing the flesh as I moved.

A rocket exploded on the other side of the leg, just short of it hitting the ground.

'this metal can take explosions and gunfire anyway, wouldn't have blown me up behind cover.' A small light bulb sparked in my mind flickered to life as I used my aura to cut a piece of metal roughly seven feet tall and 4 feet wide out. Burning through to make a handle with my aura as the gunfire came closer I was almost finished. I tried to lift my creation which was roughly six inches thick, it was much heavier than I predicted, but I was able to pick it up and still be able to walk forward slowly. Pulling my pistol from its harness, I coated each of the bullets in aura, moving the piece of metal from in front of me I took a series of shots at the Temerity grunts, sending blue streaks of light followed by pink mist of shredding flesh as they impacted the men.

I placed the shield back in front of me just in time for another assault of fire to dance off the other side of it. I searched around with my aura, Mayleen was close to waking up, I could feel her mind approaching the surface, Cherry was zoned, completely zoned out and emotionless, Lumy was moving towards May. Knowing they were fine I looked for the nearest hostiles, roughly fifty yards away it wouldn't be an easy shot with my pistol. I lifted the shield then slammed it into the ground far enough for it to stay standing on its own, kneeling behind my cover. I dived to the side finding my targets in the open moving towards me, I opened fire. Killing all 6 of them in seconds I returned to my cover, this time no bullets bounced off of it.

I took the chance and ran from behind my cover, pumping my adrenaline again and sprinting towards the center of the camp where the few survivors were taking cover. It was roughly 50 yards left when I noticed a trail of machine gun fire just behind my feet, I pushed myself faster, clearing the remaining distance in just a few seconds, jumping and landing face first behind the sand bags I picked myself up and sat against the wall of sandbags.

Mayleen's body was still motionless next to me, but Lumy was on the other side of her, she nodded at me as if to confirm that she too knew May would soon wake up. I noticed a few weapons laying around me, assault rifles, a shotgun, and a satchel of what appeared to be 40mm grenades but no launcher.

"Cherry, you know you are sitting on a bomb over here?" She glanced at me as I held up the bag of projectile explosives.

"Had a launcher, but the carrier never made it here…" she trailed off, her eyes glazed over from adrenaline and trauma.

"There is a launcher in one of my bags, if I can get them back here we can use these, so you and the rest need to give me cover." She nodded.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN! LET LOOSE EVERYTHING YOU CAN ON MY COMMAND!" she paused for a second as the 3 other soldiers nodded and got ready to fire as much as possible down range.

"3…. 2…. 1…." I jumped over the barrier.

"FIRE GOD DAMN IT!" the soldiers popped up from behind their cover and let loose a storm of lead.

I grabbed the first bag I saw, throwing it behind cover, and running for the second which was 10 or so feet away, I grabbed it and ran. Hearing the sound of magazines running empty and the empty click of a gun without anything left to fire, I heard the enemy fire resume.

Feeling the bullets fly around me I leapt back to cover, this time landing with a graceful roll to control my landing.

"Fucking show off…" Cherry smiled at me as she was holding a grenade launcher, and the satchel of grenades was slung over her shoulder.

"Hey you all need ammo I presume?" The soldiers nodded, I tossed them magazines from one of my bags.

The grenade launcher was rather simple in design, short wooden stock, iron sights, it broke down to load the grenade, a hammer to be pulled back when ready, and its beauty was in its simplicity. But I had my mind on other weapons. Looking through the bags, I found the pieces of what I was looking for, the closest thing in my world would have been an Armor Light, large rifle, huge bullets, and weighing a substantial amount. No magazine so each round had to be loaded individually, but that would be easy enough to manage.

"Jack, do you think we can really make it out of this? I know you feel the same auras I do, you cannot deny we are in deep shit here." This was the first thing Lumy had said since I got to the cover.

"You know as well as I that I could take the weapons, pick up May and be out of here. _We_ could be out of here in a few minutes, and leave these people to die, but you and I both know that we can save them all." She nodded as she charged two aura spheres as I twisted the barrel of the rifle onto the body.

"Now, if I can get a moment to disappear into the forest, I can take them out from behind with this." I slammed a round into the chamber, shoving the bolt forward; I silently thanked whatever force ran this universe. If Jenny had not been so understanding, we would never have made it this far, the weapons alone have saved Mayleen and mine's asses more times than could be counted.

"Cherry, start bombarding them with that launcher." She nodded and popped up from behind the cover at her back; she arched the weapon and fired the weapon. I jumped over and ran to the right, slipping out of the camp and into the forest just outside, using the trees as cover before the enemy regained its senses after the grenade landed so close to them, I went prone, extending the tripod on the gun, and took aim.

The man in my cross-hairs had markings on his shoulder indicating he was a higher rank than the others an officer or captain perhaps, I pulled the trigger. The stock of the gun slammed into my shoulder, moving me back several inches, but through the scope I saw the man's jaw ripped from his skull, blood and parts of skull and brain coming with it, spraying all over his men.

I moved to the next target, pulling the bolt of the rifle back and loading another shell, slamming the bolt forward once more without ever pulling my eye away from the scope. This one was even younger than I was. One of his squad members sat behind him, resting against a stone his hand covered in blood leaking from his stomach, I lined up the shot.

Pulling the trigger, I watched as the bullet traveled through the boy's chest, and into the skull of the man behind. Blood, and lung being blasted out of the boy's back, he slumped to the ground, while the other man just fell limp as the right half of his skull was destroyed.

I stood up, slinging the rifle back over my shoulder, I ran towards the group of corpses. Finding what I was looking for I charged an aura blast and let it loose at the electronic equipment I knew to be an inhibitor, the second the gear was destroyed I could feel Mayleen's presence in my mind, I teleported back to the cover area. Next to her side, she looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Your leg, what the hell happened…" She trailed off her voice tired.

"Just a scratch it will be fine…" The look on her face told me she didn't believe me.

I searched the area with my mind, finding all the members of Temerity, I found their hearts, crushing them with my mind, I felt their auras fade shortly after.

"We're safe now, let's see if there is a jeep that still work." Grabbing May's hand, I still looked at Cherry.

"You sure? I know that couldn't have been all the Temerity in the area." I just nodded towards her, and she stood up.

"Well, we need to check for survivors." I nodded my head as I helped Mayleen to her feet.

"_Everyone, I killed what I could of temerity, but they will be back in bigger numbers, we need to get through the mountains before noon._" Feeling the conformational thoughts of the people remaining in the camp, I took in my surroundings, the carnage was tremendous.

Throughout the tree lines, bodies of young men and women in temerity uniforms were scattered and lifeless. Our own forces had not faired too well themselves; medics were running all over, many of them having no previous experience on working on human patients previous to this war. I needed a cigarette.

"Hey Jack, I need to talk to you…" It was Cherry; she walked up behind me as I was helping to put the last of the salvageable gear into a jeep.

"I know I know, I agree with you." I had heard her thoughts as she projected them quite well in the time after combat.

"Well I'm glad you understand, but having you with us makes us too big of a target." I smacked the side of the jeep twice and its engine roared to life and drove off quickly.

"I've already spoken to Mayleen, we are going for one of the cities, whichever is closest. We'll try to help the civilian population regain control." She nodded, I could feel her sadness at my leaving, we had grown close over the past while, like brother and sister, meeting by necessity and forged in combat.

"That will be hard to accomplish, so many spirits are already broken, the devastation is everywhere. Just look at these people we fight along side every day, just a handful of farmers and trainers, who just a short while ago had never even touched a firearm, I still don't know what keeps them going every day, what they have seen, what they have had to do, almost no hope." She motioned towards the other resistance fighters, the battered jeeps previously used by pokemon rangers to observe and record pokemon populations and behaviors, now loaded with food, ammunition, firearms, and tattered people, covered in dirt and blood, scars and bruises.

"I know, but It's the best option i think, hiding right under their noses, me Lumy and May should be able to handle ourselves, but we won't be able to find out until we get there and figure out exactly how bad it is now." She nodded and pulled me in for a hug, patting me on the back.

"One more thing, you all should take my gear, it will be too cumbersome for moving around in the city, and we wont be able to cary it all, so you all should keep it. The rifles and heavier items at least, I kept 3 pistols, several mags for all of them, and a backpack of ammunition,(I motioned to the backpack i had on), but everything else is in your jeep, so you can pass it out as you see fit." She nodded grimly, trucks could be heard in the distance.

"_LUMY! MAY! Come find me, we have to make a distraction so Cherry and the rest can get away._" Cherry got into her jeep, and the fighters were off, as the jeeps tore out out the battered area, Mayleen teleported right to my side bringing Lumy with her.

"Hand full of patrols, but we can't take them out, we are just bringing them on a little chase." Lumy and May both nodded.

"_**Jack, are you sure the city will be the best way to go? I'm sure the whole area will be littered with inhibators, so how are we going to stay mobile, much less the fact that is my main combative ability.**_" I grabbed her hand in mine, transmitting feelings of assurance to her.

"_I know, but I'll find a way to shut them down._" I took the backpack off, listening to the trucks approaching, I handed a belt with a pistol in holster to both May and Lumy, at last checking the chamber of the pistol in my shoulder harness.

"Alright, Jack, what is your plan?" Lumy checked the chamber of her pistol, engaged the safety, and returned the pistol to its holster, as Mayleen did the same.

"Fire off a few shots, and draw them back down the mountain side, find a main road, and follow it to the first city we come across, of course we'll have to ditch our new friends." I pointed to the 3 transport trucks sliding to a stop about 60 yards away, I put the pistol back in my harness, charged a psychic wave in one hand and an aura sphere in the other, blasting at the ground underneath two of the trucks.

"Let's go, keep up." I sprinted towards the trucks, coating myself in psychic armor, Mayleen and Lumy close behind.

Small arms fire danced around my feet, but I ignored it, as so far, it had never been able to penetrate the sheilds produced by my mind. Closing in we were no more than 10 yards from the trucks, I sent a large wave of metal energy towards all the trucks, powerful enough to give them all headaches, but not kill them. The enemy soldiers clutching at their heads momentarily, we ran past the trucks, only to moments later have them turn around and begin chasing us.

"Just as planed, they never get smarter, just bolder huh?" I could sense Lumy nodding behind me.

"Alright we've ran them far enough, whatever I do, keep running." I could feel Mayleen peeking at what I was planning, and she thought I was insane for it.

The trucks were speeding up and were about to run us down. Just seconds before, i stopped made a wedge of energy, both pychic and aura, pointing towards the trucks. All the first two drove straight through it, splitting the trucks in two, the third got stopped at the engine block.

I teleported to catch back up with the girls.

"Lets go..." I grabbed them both, and teleported in quick succession down the road as fast as possible. Then a sign was visible.

*LAVARIDGE, 15 MILES*

"Jack, we should stop for the night, its getting late, and we are exhausted, if we have trouble entering the city, we will need to be rested." Mayleen agreed mentaly.

"She is right, my shoulder still needs to heal some too, it works, but is still painfull."

"Alright, lets move off the main road for the night." and so there we went, exhausted, scared, and unsure of what was to come. It had been many miles since I lost track of the Cherry's mental signature, I could only hope they were ok.

Somehow in all the chaos, nature itself seem to relax a little, the wild pokemon in the area were strangely ok with our presence, since temerity started raising hell, wild pokemon were rarely willing to be within visible distance of humans, its like they knew that shit had hit the fan and was likely to get them killed if they got near.

"I sense it too, but be wary, this could very well be the calm before the storm." May spoke as we approached a clearing next to a stream.

"I know, but lets stop here, its a good distance from the road." I took off my backpack.

"Jack, Mayleen, I don't think we should make a fire tonight, while we are far enough from the road, it is nearing a full moon, the smoke would be visible for miles." She pointed to the stars, her steel clawed paw extended towards the moon. "On another note, the moon like this is making me energetic, I will take watch all night, don't worry, I'll still be better rested than you two tomorrow." I nodded.

Focusing, I tried to make the ground a little softer, as Mayleen washed her hands and face in the stream. I made a patch roughly eight foot by 5 foot somewhat more comfortable.

"Every time you use your powers, I can feel you growing stronger, weather it be your psychic, fire, or ground type, you keep becoming more." I turned around, seeing Mayleen, her face still wet, but now clean, in the moonlight.

"I can feel it too, but it is honestly scary, just last night, when I lost control, is that what I will become? Its just unnerving." She put her hand on my chest and looked up at me, levitating to kiss me, I grabbed the back of her legs lifting her up, her legs around my waist and back.

"You are good at heart, but you block something, whether you know it or not, that something is what came loose last night." I nodded, slightly sad that she had to pull her lips away from mine to speak.

I nodded and kissed her forehead, then let her back down to the ground. "We need to get some sleep, but let me try to aura heal your shoulder some more before we do."

I pulled off my flannel and t-shirt, however putting the shoulder harness back on. I layed the flannel down to cover some of the "Bed" I made in the dirt, and wadded the t shirt up for may to use as a pillow, motioning for her to lay down, I knelled next to her, placing my hands on her shoulder, focusing on the flow of energy in her body tissues. I mended the bruising as best I could. By this point Mayleen had fallen asleep, her hand on mine.

I layed down next to her, still sleeping, she rolled closer to me. Her in my arms I drifted to sleep.


End file.
